Gavin
by Cuthbert72
Summary: A/U A new member has joined the 'gang'. He is Franky's cousin from South Wales. His relationship with Grace gives Rich cause for concern. In this version of events, Grace was not in the crashed Land Rover. Rated 'M' for intimacy between Grace and Gavin and references to nudity. The OC is Gavin Croxton..
1. chapter 1: Reactions

**Chapter 1: Reactions**

In late October, Gavin Croxton's parents moved to Bristol and he was transferred to Roundview college. This pleased him as his cousin Franky had also been enrolled there just after the beginning of the Autumn term, having moved from Oxford. Gavin stood a good two metres tall and was very powerfully built. This made him stand out from the crowd. Most of the time, he was perceived to be a gentle giant. However, he had a quick temper and would resort to considerable violence if he was roused. This was another part of the reason he had been enrolled at Roundview as he had been excluded from his previous college.

When she caught sight of her cousin in the mid-morning break, Franky ran to him, wrapped her arms round him and held him really tightly.

"Gavin!" exclaimed Franky, "It's lovely to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"My folks have moved to Bristol from Cardiff." said Gavin, "I've got a meeting with David Blood at eleven o'clock. I hope he accepts me, because I don't think I'd be too welcome at the college in Newport."

"What happened?" sighed Franky, "I guess you got into another fight. You will have to try to keep calm. I don't want you to get into real trouble."

"I'll try," said Gavin, "But you know what I'm like."

"Yes, I do, unfortunately." said Franky, "You're too ready to let fly if you think someone's upset you or one of your friends. You're a strong fellow and it's nearly always the other guy who gets hurt."

"I know." said Gavin, "As I said, I will try hard to keep cool, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Anyway, Gavin," said Franky, "It's nice to know we'll be seeing more of each other, but I'd better be getting off to my next lecture. Bye for now."

"Bye! See you later." said Gavin.

When she parted from Gavin, Franky went to her next lecture, while he made his way to the college director's office. When Franky got to her lecture, she found that her meeting with her cousin had not passed unobserved.

"Who was that amazing looking guy you were with at breaktime?" asked Mini, during the lunch break, "You two seemed to know each other."

"Oh, that was Gavin, my cousin." said Franky, "His parents have just moved here from Cardiff."

"Well, he certainly looks as if he could look after himself." commented Nick, who was with Mini, "Does he play Rugby?"

"I didn't think to ask him." said Franky, "I was so pleased to see him. I know he's into martial arts, but I don't know about Rugby. He probably does, since he's spent the last fifteen years in South Wales. When I get a chance, I'll introduce you."

Gavin attended his interview with the college director and was accepted into Roundview. He was placed in the same group as Nick Levan. After a few days, Franky felt it was the right time to introduce Gavin to her friends. Their reactions were mixed. Mini was openly impressed, bit Liv seemed sceptical. Grace took to him immediately, but still felt loyalty to Rich, with whom she was developing a close relationship. The three boys, Nick, Alo and Rich accepted him as a positive addition to the group. Nick, in particular realised he could be an asset to the Roundview Rugby team.

Over the next few weeks, Gavin did become part of the 'gang', and was even accepted by Liv. His close family relationship with Franky also helped her to find her feet in Bristol. He was found to be very talented at Rugby and was quickly accepted into the first XV, much to Rider's chagrin.

One Monday afternoon, just after half term, he was in a corner of the college grounds, looking pensive, when he was 'buttonholed' by Grace.

"You seem very thoughtful this afternoon, Gavin." said Grace, "Is there something wrong?"

"Can I trust you with my private thoughts?" asked Gavin.

"Why do you ask?" responded Grace.

"You seem to be the only person in the group who doesn't set out to defend themselves or score points." said Gavin, "I just want to be sure that you're as genuine as you appear. I've observed you. You appear to be a warm, gentle, compassionate person."

"That was. A very sweet thing to say about me." said Grace, "Anyway, what's bothering you. This isn't the self-confident, forthright Gavin I've beginning to get used to."

"I wouldn't mention this to anyone else," said Gavin, "But I'm scared, scared of my feelings. I feel on edge all the time, and when I'm on edge, I sometimes can't control myself. I just lash out at people I think have crossed me. People get hurt. So far, since I've been here, I've managed to control myself, but I'm worried I might lose it and hurt one of my new friends."

"Why have you come to me?" asked Grace.

"You seem to be the kind of person who brings serenity to those who interact with her." said Gavin, unsure whether he'd already said too much, "I don't know whether you're open to this, but I'd love you to be a friend."

"There's no need to ask." said Grace, resting her hand on Gavin's, "I already regard myself as your friend. Anyway, I don't think that was what was bothering you. What's making you uncomfortable?"

"I don't know how to say this," started Gavin, "But I feel I've got to share this with someone, and you seem to be a kind person who might understand." he paused, "The problem is that my parents don't seem to be getting on with each other anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Grace, "How does this friction manifest itself?"

"Dad will try to open a conversation with mum." said Gavin, "She just snaps back at him and shuts him up. He does not proceed with the conversation and sulks. She then launches into a fifteen-minute tirade of insults reminding him about incidents going back decades. I don't want to take sides, so I get frustrated and angry. The problem is, I have no outlet for my anger. After each of these confrontations I feel angry and tense for days; so does dad."

"And mum?" queried Grace.

"After an hour or so, she seems to calm down." said Gavin, "That is, until he tries to talk to her once more. Then it starts all over again. When mum wants to speak, she insists on being heard. If dad gives a 'wrong' answer he gets another tirade of insults. I keep my potential fury to myself when I'm at home but lash out once I'm somewhere else. I'm worried that one day I'm going to let my anger out here and really hurt one of you, or a random bystander. These disputes used to happen now and then when we were in Cardiff, but they have been more frequent since we moved here. It doesn't happen all the time, but it's very unpleasant when it does, and it puts me really on edge."

"What can I do about it?" said Grace, "I feel so powerless in this situation."

"I just want to know that there is someone who can make me feel calm just by being near me." said Gavin. "You seem to have that calming effect, just by being you. You appear, to me at least, to be serenity encapsulated in a totally beautiful human being. Your name 'Grace' fits you so perfectly."

Grace found herself blushing at these comments. She was not used to having such lovely things said about her by someone who was until recently, a total stranger.

"That's all very well, and I'm really beginning to like you," said Grace, "But I'm more than friendly with Rich. I've got through his metalhead façade and he's so sweet. I couldn't bear to hurt him. Entering into a relationship with you could cause problems."

"Don't get me wrong." said Gavin, "I'm not suggesting that I want to be your boyfriend, much as I'm attracted to you. I just want to know I can come to you when I feel troubled."

"That's a big ask." said Grace, "I'll certainly think about it. I have come to realise that I do possess a tranquillity, which seems to be contagious. Rich has changed a lot since I have come to know him, and I know that's because of me. I'll certainly think about it."

"Thank you." said Gavin, "I understand. I should mention that when I started to talk to you, I felt really edgy. Now I'm totally calm. It's a lovely feeling. Also, you seem to be able to get me talking. I wouldn't normally open up about the friction in my family, but you've somehow got me to admit my problems. The atmosphere you generate around you makes me feel that you're someone with whom I could share all my worries. You've certainly done that this afternoon."

"Wow!" exclaimed Grace, "I didn't realise I would have that effect on anyone, least of all someone like you."

"Anyway," said Gavin, "I've got Rugby practice in ten minutes and Nick doesn't like latecomers, so I'd better go and change.

This conversation profoundly affected Grace. Gavin had given her a lot to think about. She was feeling pensive for the rest of the day.

oOo

That evening, Grace had a date with Rich, who wasn't the most sensitive person at gauging people's moods. Even he could sense that she was feeling uneasy. For a start, she seemed quieter than usual. In fact, she seemed pensive and somewhat melancholy.

"You seem anxious." said Rich, gently, "You're not the usual calm, reassuring Grace I'm getting to know and love.

"Was it that obvious?" asked Grace.

"It was." said Rich, "You usually smile when you see me. Today, you just looked up and looked rather serious. Have I done something to upset you."

"No! Of course not!" said Grace, forcing a smile, "I suppose I am a bit concerned."

"What about?" asked Rich.

"I don't know whether I can say." said Grace, "It's a bit delicate. I can foresee a possibly awkward situation."

"How come?" asked Rich.

"You know that new guy, Gavin?" queried Grace.

"You mean the big bloke?" said Rich, "The one who looks like a Mr Universe contender?"

"That's the one." said Grace, "He seems to see me as an island of serenity who calms him down when he feels agitated. I can't think why."

"That's because you are." said Rich, "You very rapidly calmed my spirit and made me realise that heavy metal isn't the whole world. Anyway, where is this leading?"

"He approached me earlier today." said Grace, "He wanted to tell his worries to someone who, he felt would be sympathetic. He chose me as that person and we got talking. He did say he didn't want to be my boyfriend, but it was obvious he was attracted to me. I can visualise a situation where he sees you as a rival for my affection."

"Are you hinting that we should stop seeing each other?" asked Rich, looking anxious.

"No, of course not!" said Grace, "I'm beginning to love you – a lot, and I think you're beginning to love me, so you needn't look so worried."

"So why were you looking so pensive when we met just now?" asked Rich.

"I'm not sure whether I should be telling you this," said Grace, "But he admitted to me that he had a very quick and violent temper. He saw me as someone who could calm him down. All he needed to do was look at me. I know it seems odd, but that's what he said."

"What did you say?" asked Rich.

"I said that it was a big ask, but I would think about it." said Grace, "He seems a nice enough guy, and I regard him as a friend, but I don't want this to develop into a 'love triangle'. Have you any thoughts?"

"I suppose the best thing might be to be around when he needs you but try not to let him get too close." said Rich, "After all, you can't just ignore him, because he is a member of our little group."

"Those were very wise words from someone so guileless." said Grace, "I was thinking along those lines as well. Incidentally, Mini's asked him if he would like to come to Morocco with us next Summer."

"Is he going to join us?" asked Rich.

"I believe he is." said Grace, "Franky's going, so it wouldn't be fair to leave her cousin out of things. Anyway, you've put my mind at rest. I'll try to be his 'calming influence' but try not to let him get too close."

"That sounds a good strategy," said Rich, "But I can't help feeling that our relationship is a little less secure."

"Don't think that way." said Grace, smiling sweetly, "I love you and no 'incredible hulk' is going to separate us if I have anything to do with it."

These words appeared to calm Rich's immediate concerns about his developing relationship with Grace. Shortly after this, Rich discovered that Grace was David Blood's daughter. He was urged to keep it secret but, of course, such facts cannot be concealed for long. By Christmas, the whole 'gang' was aware of Grace's family relationships. At Easter, Rich was invited to have dinner with the Blood family. Sonia accepted him, but David Blood was not totally convinced.


	2. Chapter 2: Morocco

**Chapter 2: To Morocco for a 'Rest'**

The first two terms of the academic year passed reasonably uneventfully as far as Gavin was concerned. However, he did need Grace's calming presence on several occasions during this period. One factor keeping Gavin's temper in check was the amount of energy he put into Rugby. Because of his size and sheer brute strength, he was initially brought into the team as a forward where his power proved decisive in any scrum. However, despite his bulk, he could run like the wind, but because of his bulk, he was almost impossible to bring down. He became the Roundview first XV's principal try scorer. his accuracy at kicking goals wasn't bad either. When Nick fell out of love for the sport and left the team, Gavin replaced him as captain much to Rider's disappointment. It seemed that his South Wales origin was paying off.

Despite having to pacify Gavin when necessary, Grace managed to develop her relationship with Rich and accepted his proposal of marriage just before the Summer term. He proposed, even though he knew Grace was the College Director's daughter. At the beginning of the Summer break, the couple were to be married in secret. Unfortunately for the couple, David Blood suspected that something was afoot and placed a tracking device on Grace just before she left home, ostensibly to say 'goodbye' to her friends. David Blood was taking her out of Roundview and returning her to Mayberry's Academy, the private girls' boarding school she had attended previously. Just as the couple were about to enter the church, he arrived and put a stop to proceedings. When both Grace and Sonia Blood realised how David had tracked Grace's movements, nearly all the trust within the family evaporated and would take some time to recover. The wedding was abandoned, but David and Sonia Blood reluctantly had to accept that Grace was Rich's girlfriend and didn't take Grace out of Roundview.

During the Summer break, the 'gang' plus Gavin spent a week in Morocco. Had the wedding taken place, this would effectively have been Rich and Grace's honeymoon. This holiday was to prove decisive for the fate of some of the relationships in the group. The accommodation had been arranged by one of Nick's friends, but proved to be somewhat unfinished. This wasn't a serious worry as the weather was warm, even at night, and there was no rain. In fact the accommodation was so unfinished that Rich and Grace's first floor bedroom was open to the sky. He did comment that this was the first hotel he'd stayed in where sunblock was required in bed.

As the holiday progressed, the 'gang' encountered some of the other young people at the resort and joined in their parties. It did not take them long to discover that some of the other partygoers were dealing in drugs. The morning after one of the parties, Matty Levan, Nick's brother was 'persuaded' to drive to Marrakesh with six kilos of weed that had been concealed in the Land Rover. As he was sitting in it, waiting to depart, talking to Grace, he saw Luke, the drug dealer drive past with his girlfriend, Franky in the passenger seat. At this point, Liv got in to the Land Rover and told Matty to drive after him. Grace rapidly got out of the car and left the other two to chase after Luke and Franky. Before she was able to return to Rich, she encountered a rather disturbed looking Gavin Croxton.

"You look worried." said Grace, "What's disturbing you?"

"I'm feeling very edgy." said Gavin, "I've seen one or two things happening, which I think are wrong. It's making me angry. I don't want to 'lose it' out here. Please help me."

"What's happened to get you so wound up?" asked Grace.

"A few minutes ago, I saw little Franky walking off hand-in-hand with that drug dealer guy, I think his name is Luke." said Gavin, "I know it's wrong, but I felt so powerless to stop them. I feel so wild, I could thump someone."

Grace looked Gavin in the eyes and smiled in her unique way. Gavin started to calm down. Grace tried to smooth out the situation.

"Calm down, Gavin." said Grace, "Firstly, it's not really our business who Franky chooses to spend her time with, and secondly, we're on holiday. We should by happy, enjoying life, not worrying about things we can't do anything about."

"I guess you're right," said Gavin, "You usually are, but I still find it a bit disturbing."

"Perhaps this will soothe your savage breast." said Grace.

With this, Grace wrapped her arms round Gavin and kissed him as if she meant it. This encounter had not gone unobserved. Rich was standing not far away at the beachside bar waiting for Grace to return from her talk with Matty.

"What was that all about?" asked Rich, as Grace approached.

"Gavin needed some Pacification." said Grace, by way of an attempt at explanation, "He was worried about Franky's new friend, Luke."

"You didn't have to be quite so passionate." said Rich, "I'm quite sure Matty can deal with it. Anyway, it's not really any of our business."

"That's what I told Gavin," said Grace, "But he was still feeling edgy, so I showed him some affection. You've heard what he can be like if he does lose it. I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially out here in a foreign country. Matty took off in the Land Rover in pursuit of Luke and Franky. I got out quickly before he drove off and came back here."

This explanation seemed to set Rich's mind at rest for the time being, but nobody was prepared for what happened next. About forty minutes after the encounters between Gavin, Rich and Grace, who were now enjoying a quiet drink together at a beachside bar, a somewhat dishevelled Liv limped back to the bar.

"What on earth happened to you?" asked Grace.

"M - Matty crashed the Land Rover." said a still somewhat shaken Liv, "I - I'm still not sure what happened, but I looked up and saw this huge truck coming the other way. Matty swerved and we hit an earth bank. The next thing I remember is sitting in the wrecked car some way from the road. Lucky it had seat belts. Matty was nowhere in sight. I reckon he's done a runner. You were lucky you got out when you did. We must have rolled over, because the roof over the front passenger seat was completely crushed. You would almost certainly have been killed."

This revelation did not calm Gavin's state of mind. In fact, it made him even angrier than he was before he encountered Grace. He growled. None of the others had heard such a sound from him before.

"Calm, Gavin, please!" said Grace, in a possibly futile attempt to quieten Gavin's burst of anger, "As I said earlier, it's not really any of our business what Franky does, so don't get het up about it."

"I get the impression that Franky's a gentle type." said Gavin, "I don't like seeing her getting involved with people like Luke. It gets me wound up."

"Try not to let it get to you, Gavin." said Grace, "You letting fly at someone isn't going to do any of us any good. I for one, have no wish to spend time in a Moroccan police cell."

"I suppose so." said Gavin, beginning to calm down, "I expect we'll all be questioned about the whereabouts of Matty if he doesn't reappear soon."

"I think the only one to be questioned will be you, Liv." said Grace, "After all, you were the only person who was with him when he crashed. The rest of us were back here."

"The reason Matty was in the car," said Liv, "Was that Luke's friends had concealed some drugs in the car and forced him to drive it to Marrakesh. I think it was the weed we found in the 'hotel'. They will probably ask me what I knew about it."

"Try not to worry about it, Liv." said Grace, "If you're open and honest about it, they should believe you. After all, you don't know how the weed got from the 'hotel' to the car. None of us does. The only person who could help them is Matty, and I don't think even he could help with that one."

"I'm also worried about him." said Liv, "He's caught between the police and the dealers. Fortunately, you got out in time, otherwise he would have had to explain your almost certain death as well."

"Hopefully, the local police are aware of the doings of this particular drug gang," said Grace, "You and Matty are victims of their activities, although Matty will have to explain how he came to crash the Land Rover a couple of miles out of town."

Gavin's state of mind was, for the time being, stabilised. He was calmer, but still had a niggling sense of unease about what was happening with Franky and Luke. The four young people left the bar and joined Nick, Mini and Alo on the beach. Mini also helped calm Gavin's worries by reassuring him that Franky would probably be back before the evening's party. If not, she would probably be at the party. The seven present members of the group spent the next hour or so indulging in a three-a-side game of football with Alo as referee. This helped Gavin evaporate some of his anger by playing energetically. He showed that he was just as proficient at the round ball game as he was at Rugby. Once he had the ball, a goal was almost inevitable even with Nick as the opposing 'keeper. By the time the group had finished playing football, it was late afternoon and time to think about the evening activities. The supply of spliff they had found in their 'hotel' was now in the wreckage of the Land Rover, probably being investigated by the local police. The group found a local café and enjoyed a leisurely early evening meal.

Once Alo had found out the location of that evening's party, the 'gang' members present went back to their 'hotel' to get ready. Mini just about managed to keep the boys at bay, with a little help from Liv, while she showered in the pit that passed for a swimming pool. Once everyone was ready, Alo led the way to the club where the party was to be held. One source of worry was that Franky was still absent, a fact not unnoticed by Gavin.

"Little Franky hasn't come back." commented Gavin.

"Don't let it worry you." said Grace, "She'll probably show up during the evening if she's not already there's when we arrive. Luke should know where we all are. She may even have arrived at the party before us."

"I'll try not to worry about it.." said Gavin, looking somewhat sullen, "But I do tend to fret about that kind of thing, and fretting makes me angry."

"I think the best advice I can give you," said Grace, "Is 'Don't fret', and at least, try to look a little more cheerful. You're looking like a wet Monday at the moment. Don't forget, we're all on holiday."

Gavin's fears were partially allayed when the group reached the club. Franky was already there and was dancing with Luke. 'At least she's safe', he thought. The fact that she was Luke's dancing partner did give rise to an uneasy feeling. At the next hiatus in the music, Gavin moved to dance with Franky, leaving Grace free to dance with Rich.

"I think things might turn out okay." said Grace, as she danced.

"I'm not so sure about that." said Rich, "Luke looks less than pleased, but I don't think he'll try anything on with Gavin."

Another person who wasn't enjoying the evening as much as she might have was Liv. She had got over the initial shock of the crash, but was worried about Matty. Also, she was concerned about what Luke might do when he found out that the six kilos of weed was now almost certainly in the hands of the Moroccan police.

As the party progressed, Franky managed to set Gavin's mind at rest for the time being by reassuring him that Luke merely took her round on a guided tour of the local areas and then treated her to a meal. Since Luke and Liv were both at loose ends, they spent the rest of the evening dancing and drinking with each other. By the end, Liv had managed to 'spill the beans' about Matty's accident. Luke was not pleased, but realised that Liv was not to blame. In fact, in a moment of clarity, he did realise that he, himself was partly culpable by appearing to abduct Franky and angering Matty.

Fortunately, the rest of the evening passed off without further incident and the gang all except the absent Matty made it safely back to their 'hotel', leaving Luke to consider his situation.


	3. Chapter 3: Last Days in Morocco

**Chapter 3: Last Days in Morocco**

Fortunately, for Gavin's sanity, and the state of mind of both Franky and Luke, the next day was the group's last full day in Morocco. Their flight home to Bristol was the following afternoon.

"How are you feeling after last night?" asked Grace, as the couple awoke to another sunny morning in their al fresco bedroom .

"A bit hung over and rather worried." said Rich, "I'm not normally the jealous type, but you do seem to be taking a great interest in that new guy, Gavin."

"I don't know why," said Grace, "But he seems to need someone to keep him calm, and he seems to think I'm that person. You're not one corner of a 'love triangle' if that's what you're worrying about."

"That is slightly reassuring," said Rich, "But I still have this slight unease. After all, we've been a close couple pretty well since Alo introduced you to me back last Autumn. Hopefully, our relationship is strong enough to withstand someone like Gavin, but I'm still not totally sure what's going to happen between us."

"It looks as if I'm going to have to do a little more work on these insecurities of yours," said Grace, "Like this."

Grace turned toward Rich and kissed him long and passionately. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement.

"Well!" said Rich, "That was reassuring."

"Be reassured!" said Grace, "I'm not about to dump you, if that's what you're thinking. I've come to love you too much, so what are you worried about."

"I'm worried about your friendship with Gavin." said Rich, "He's everything I'm not. He's good looking, powerfully built, confident and represents to me everything a 'man' should be and I'm not."

"I'm sure you'll be reassured to know I'm not the kind of girl who wants a muscle bound 'he man' who's probably a meat head for a companion." said Grace, "I'm not interested in 'trophy' companions. I want someone like you, who is interesting. It's just that I seem to be able to calm Gavin down when he gets agitated, just by being me. I'm sure his cousin Franky could have the same effect when he gets to know her properly. I do sense she finds him good company, but Luke seems to be attracted to her, which annoys Gavin. If there's going to be a dispute, it'll be between Gavin and Luke. It won't be a love triangle because she is his cousin, but up to now, they've only met on a few family occasions. Anyway, let's get up and show them we're still together."

"Hopefully, when we're back in Bristol," said Rich, "Luke will no longer be an issue, so Franky and Gavin will settle down as cousins, but until and unless that happens, I'm still going to have these niggling thoughts that he's a rival for your affection."

"Those are thoughts you should put right out of your head." said Grace, "Let's go down to breakfast."

Rich and Grace went downstairs, managed to find the proper showers, freshened up and made their way hand-in-hand, smiling, to the café where they normally had breakfast. Not all the 'gang' had surfaced yet. Alo and Mini were conspicuous by their absence. This did not go unnoticed by Nick, who was talking with Franky and trying to find out what she had found so attractive about Luke.

"You know he's part of a drug dealing gang." said Nick, "Associating with him could get you into all sorts of trouble. He might even be involved in people smuggling and prostitution."

"Now you are making a mountain out of a molehill." said Franky, "He only took me on a tour of the neighbourhood followed by a meal yesterday. I didn't commit myself to anything. I doubt if I'll ever see him again."

"I'm glad to hear it." said Nick, "I wouldn't want to see you getting involved with the seedier parts of the underworld."

"Don't worry," said Franky, "I can look after myself. I am eighteen, not an innocent little girl anymore."

At this point, Gavin and Liv arrived separately. Nick broke off his conversation with Franky and started talking with Liv. Franky, meanwhile, initiated a conversation with Gavin.

"What brought you to Bristol in the middle of a term?" asked Franky, "I don't know, but I think our stories could be similar."

"Do you want the short or the long version?" asked Gavin, "I'll give you the basic one. Your uncle changed his job and found employment over here, so my folks had to move from Cardiff to Bristol. Obviously I had to move with them. A complicating factor was that I had been excluded from the college in South Wales after losing my temper and hitting another student, knocking him out and putting him into hospital. Fortunately he didn't press charges otherwise I might well be in prison for GBH now."

"Do you often 'lose it'?" asked Franky, "Because you've been reasonably placid whenever I've seen you."

"That's only because Grace appears to be able to calm my anger when it surfaces just by being Grace." said Gavin.

"You do realise she has a steady boyfriend." said Franky.

"Yes, I do," said Gavin, "But I'm endeavouring not to disturb that relationship. Having said that, Grace does seem to be an amazing girl. She did quell my latent fury yesterday afternoon."

"Why? What happened?" asked Franky.

"I resented that Luke had apparently spirited you away." said Gavin, "I got very wound up."

"He even growled at one point." interjected Grace, who was sitting with Gavin and Franky.

"Did I?" said Gavin, "I don't remember."

"Yes, you did." said Grace, "I had to tell you to your face to 'calm down'. I thought you were about to explode. I don't think I've seen you looking so angry."

Alo and Mini appeared at this point. They weren't actually holding hands, but their body language told their story despite Mini attempting to keep it a secret. Grace commented that they appeared to be getting very friendly with each other.

"Incidentally, where is Matty?" asked Franky, "I didn't see him at the party last night."

"Oh! Haven't you heard?" said Grace, "Matty tried to follow you two in the Land Rover. He crashed it on a bend, trying to avoid a truck. I don't know what happened to Matty, but Liv was lucky to escape with only minor cuts and bruises. I got out quickly, just before he drove off. Anyone sitting in the front passenger seat would almost certainly have been killed. Liv was a bit shaken, but made it back to join the rest of us."

"What about Matty?" asked Franky.

"Liv reckons he ran away from the scene of the crash." said Grace, "There was no sign of him when she came to."

"Luke told me that his guys Had hidden six kilos of weed in that car." said Franky, "I wonder what happened to that."

"I expect that the weed is now in the hands of the Moroccan police." said Nick, who had overheard the conversation, "Matty's going to have to answer a lot of questions if they find him. He may be okay at the moment, but I don't think he'll be alright if the police catch up with him."

"I suppose I'll have to answer a few questions as well." said Liv, "After all, I was the only witness to the accident."

"If they do come, answer their questions clearly and honestly." said Grace, "Then you won't have to keep changing your story."

As if to underline Liv's comment, two police officers arrived at the café, asking for anyone who might know anything about the wrecked Land Rover found just outside the village. Liv, after some hesitation, admitted that she was a passenger in the car and the driver had run away after the incident. The officers took her away to the police station where she was questioned for the rest of the morning.

Gavin sat quietly through all this, although it was plain he felt uneasy. He was clenching and unclenching his fists while looking sullen.

"Calm down." said Grace, "There's nothing we can do about it. In any case, it's Matty's problem, not yours."

"I suppose so." said Gavin, reluctantly accepting the situation.

About mid-morning, once breakfast was over, the remaining members of the 'gang' adjourned to the beach and spent the rest of the morning there until it was time for a late lunch. They played some football, sunbathed and generally larked around. Gavin spent some time explaining rugby football to Franky, Grace and Rich. Doing this kept his mind occupied with a subject he loved and kept his latent anger at bay for the time being. The signal for the late lunch was the reappearance of Liv, following her morning with the police. They had, fortunately, believed her story, and also accepted that she knew nothing about the stash of weed found in the vehicle when the police inspected it. The. case could not be pursued further until and unless they found Matthew Levan. The rest of the afternoon was spent packing for the following day's return to Bristol. This was done early so that they could spend the final evening partying.

"Remind me, what time is tomorrow's flight?" asked Alo.

"About three in the afternoon," said Franky, "Which means we won't have to go to bed early tonight. We don't have to be at the airport till one."

"Someone will have to organise a taxi," said Nick, "Now that the Land Rover is no longer useable."

Once the group had concluded their afternoon activities, they all went to the café they had used the previous evening for a snack dinner. Nick noticed a taxi firm about two doors away from the café and suggested they call there sometime the next morning. When they reached the location for the evening's party, they found that Luke and most of his friends were conspicuous by their absence. This did not go unnoticed.

"Where do you think Luke has got to?" asked Franky.

"Hopefully, he's at the police station, trying to explain himself." said Liv.

"Why do you say that?" asked Nick.

"I may have spilt more beans than I intended to." said Liv, "They did ask quite a lot of searching questions this morning. I might just have steered them towards Luke and his friends."

"Hopefully, the police already have enough info on them to keep them occupied till we're gone." said Rich, "That way, we'll have a lot less to worry about."

"Anyway," said Alo, "We've got until after midnight, so let's all enjoy the time we have left."

The 'gang', or at least the eight remaining members, spent the rest of the evening drinking, dancing and generally making the most of their last night at the resort. During the course of the evening, the police arrived and took the one remaining member of Luke's drug gang away for questioning. The group of Roundview students regarded this as a relief as it did mean that the rest were still in custody and would, hopefully not be released until the next afternoon at the earliest."

Since this break was to have been his honeymoon, Rich's friends made the most of it by spending the final evening dancing and drinking They ensured, without his knowledge, that Rich's drinks were double strength. As a result, by the end of the evening, he was so drunk that Grace had to help him all the way back to his bed. Gavin had to help Grace carry him up the stairs to their 'bedroom'.

At about half past midnight, everyone had made their somewhat unsteady way back to the 'hotel'. Fortunately, no-one attracted any unwanted attention by singing. The full moon was bright, so they were able to find their way in the dark, but it did mean that Grace and Rich had a brightly lit bedroom for the whole night, although this didn't worry Rich, as he dropped off to sleep almost immediately.


	4. Chapter 4: In Flight Conversations

**Chapter 4: In Flight Conversations**

The following morning, most of the previous evening's revellers were, to say the least, somewhat hung over. Two exceptions were Gavin and Grace, neither of whom had indulged heavily in the available alcohol. Rich slept until very late morning and wondered where he was when he eventually woke up. After consulting with the few conscious members of the 'gang' it was left to Gavin and Grace to arrange for taxis to take the remaining eight to the airport. This, he did, after which Grace made sure everyone would be outside the taxi office at half past twelve with their baggage. Surprisingly, everyone, including the still semi-conscious Rich managed to make it to the café by half past eleven.

"What on earth was I drinking last night?" said Rich, "My head feels like a pile driver."

"Don't worry," said Gavin, by way of 'consolation', "You'll probably feel worse when the plane starts climbing."

"Thanks a bundle!" said Rich, "How come you're so bright and breezy this morning?"

"I stayed off the hard stuff for most of the evening." said Gavin, "I get a bit crazy when I have too much. I think someone must have 'enhanced' your drinks."

"And I stayed sober because I knew I'd have to practically carry you to bed." said Grace, "Otherwise, I don't think either of us would have made it back to our 'bedroom'."

"That's true." commented Rich, "Still, we're all here now."

"Apart from the disappearing Matty." observed Nick, "I don't know what's happened to him. It seems, he's just vanished."

"Who cares!" said Alo, "We're not going to miss the plane spending time looking for him."

"I care." said Nick, "I'm his brother, but there's nothing we can do about it at the moment. He'll have to find his own way home. In any case, he's got more than a few questions to answer before he's allowed to leave Morocco."

The remaining members of the group ordered some strong coffees to try to ameliorate the results of their previous night's overindulgence. Gavin and Grace had lattes, while the rest had double or triple espressos. By the time these had been consumed, it was nearly time for the taxis. At almost exactly half past twelve, all eight people boarded two cars, which took them to the airport.

Once they had passed through airport security, they spent their remaining Moroccan Dirhams on lunch at one of the airside airport cafés.

"It's so much more expensive in here than outside." commented Rich.

"I suppose that's because we're a 'captive audience'." said Grace, "After all, we can't go anywhere else. There won't be any food on the plane, unless you're prepared to pay even more for it. We chose a cheap airline."

When they boarded the aircraft, they found a group of seats reasonably close together as the seating had not been reserved. The flight was uneventful. Rich spent most of the time sleeping. Now he was 'out of the picture' for the time being, Gavin struck up a conversation with Grace, who was sitting next to him.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the college director's daughter, aren't you?" said Gavin by way of a question.

"Yes, I am." said Grace, "I did mention this to you before Easter, when we first met, in case you'd forgotten."

"How come he's put you into his sixth form college?" asked Gavin.

"I guess he wanted me to experience 'ordinary' life." said Grace, "I also suspect he wanted me to be somewhere where he could keep a close eye on me. I had to keep my true identity secret. That was until Rich blew my cover. I was asked to call myself 'Grace Violet'."

"That's a pretty name." said Gavin, "It suits you. Where did you go to school before you came to Roundview?"

"I was sent to an all girls boarding school called Mayberry's Academy'." said Grace, "I found it quite restrictive there, and began to form a very warped view of life."

"In what way?" asked Gavin.

"I'm an only child," said Grace, "Apart from Daddy, I had no contact with boys or men. We were all persuaded that they were 'the enemy', were dangerous and were to be avoided at all costs. In any case, most of the girls there were more interested in horses. I guess boys at boarding schools are also persuaded that they should avoid girls in case they get into trouble."

"At my school, we were persuaded that girls were an unnecessary diversion and would distract us from our schoolwork." said Gavin, "Anyway, how come you ended up going out with Rich?"

"Alo introduced us to each other." said Grace, "He realised that Rich was so awkward around girls, that he could barely approach them. He was also totally into 'death metal' music. Alo wanted me to teach him 'the way of the woman' as he put it. Despite our differences, the relationship worked and we fell in love. I've been introduced to heavy metal, and he has learned to appreciate other kinds of music. So far, it's worked well so far for both of us."

"I think you've just underlined your own comment about boys at exclusively boys' schools." said Gavin, "I suppose I'm another example of that. Up until I went to the sixth form College, I was in an all boys' school, and rugby union football was almost a religion. Well, it was in South Wales."

"I don't think it was that." said Grace, "He just wanted to find a 'metalhead' like him and wouldn't compromise. He relaxed by deafening himself with heavy metal on headphones. Anyway, what do you do when you want to relax, you're on your own and I'm not around?"

"It might surprise you to know, and I don't expect you to believe this," said Gavin, "I like to listen to classical music, sometimes on headphones but preferably on loudspeakers."

"Classical music is a wide term, unless you're restricting it to Mozart, Haydn and the their contemporaries." said Grace.

"I meant 'classical' in its widest sense, ranging from early music and baroque to film soundtracks and avantgarde music." said Gavin, "I particularly love Wagner, long stretches of majestic music, which are so tranquillising. I can spend a couple of hours listening right through the last act of Götterdämmerung. At the end of it, I'm completely at peace with the world. The last few minutes, after Valhalla has been destroyed and the Rhinegold is restored to its rightful owners are utterly serene. Before that, of course, there is Siegfried's funeral march, which was hinted at in Hans Zimmer's 'Gladiator' score. I know that Hitler liked Wagner's music but that's no reason to shun it. It's so beautiful.and majestic."

"Wow!" said Grace, "You have surprised me. I'll have to investigate more of Wagner's music. I only know 'the Ride of the Valkyries' and the Tannhauser overture with its Venusberg music."

"The 'Ride' isn't typical Wagner, but that overture is wonderful, particularly in the version without the ballet." said Gavin, "Anyway, what kind of music do you enjoy?"

"Mainly ballet music." said Grace, "Tschaikovsky, Delibes, Adam, Minkus and others. I adore 'The Nutcracker'. You may only know the suite, but there's a lot of marvellous music outside it, particularly in the first act."

"It looks as if I'm going to have to follow up some music as well." said Gavin, "There must be a lot more to explore. I suppose one way of looking at ballet is to see it as opera without singing. How come I've never thought of it that way before?"

"Maybe that's because I just might have given you a new insight." said Grace, "Incidentally, what kind of popular music, if any, do you like?"

"I tend to love music from the last century." said Gavin, "Mainly 'prog' rock and songs with feeling. Today's music seems heartless and violent. It doesn't calm my feelings at all. It makes me want to fight."

"I'm totally with you there." said Grace, "Even Rich's heavy metal had more about it than today's aggressive rap music."

"It seems our tastes in music almost coincide." said Gavin, "I love opera. You love ballet. We both love 'old' popular music."

This conversation continued for most of the rest of the flight home, while Rich, who was seated the other side of Grace continued sleeping off his hangover. Gavin and Grace covered many subjects including the various relationships within the group. Gavin expressed the opinion that he thought Alo and Mini would end up being lovers. Grace dismissed this out of hand, saying that they were just too different. He couldn't imagine Mini as a farmer's wife. She said she believed that Mini was too image conscious to accept that position. They were talking about Gavin's cousin Franky, when there was a snuffling and gruffling to their left as Rich eventually regained consciousness.

"Wh - where are we?" came Rich's sleepy voice from the window seat.

"You've decided to join the land of the living at last then." said Grace, "I think we're over Northern France, or the Channel. We should be landing in something over half an hour."

"I'd better think about getting ready." said a still slightly befuddled Rich.

"Is he always like that when he wakes up?" asked Gavin.

"Not usually," said Grace, "But he did have rather a lot to drink last night. I know that some of his 'friends', not mentioning any names, added a few shots to his drinks to get him really bladdered. I suppose they thought they were 'celebrating' his non-honeymoon."

"Oh yes, I remember now." said Gavin, "You lot had arranged a wedding in a church in the middle of nowhere."

"And daddy rumbled it." said Grace, "He put a GPS tracker on me in the form of a quite pretty beetle brooch. He wanted to keep an eye on what I was doing, because he wanted to put me back in that girls' boarding school I hated."

"That was a bit underhand." said Gavin, "But I guess he was only trying to protect his only daughter. Do you still trust him?"

"Nowhere near as much as I used to." said Grace, "Sonia, that's mummy, also took a very dim view of it."

"He didn't remove you from Roundview though." observed Gavin.

"No. I think he finally accepted that I was nearly an adult and not his 'little girl' anymore." said Grace, "After all, I am nearly eighteen."

"I'm glad he didn't," said Gavin, "Otherwise I'd never have met you."

By this time, Gavin's left arm was across Grace's shoulders. It was clear, despite his previous remarks about a 'love triangle', that he was now regarding her with something more than mere friendship. Rich didn't react as, although his eyes were open, he was still not fully conscious of his surroundings. In any case, he was unaware of the conversation that had taken place between Gavin and Grace during the earlier part of the flight. In fact he had snored loudly several times while sleeping. The conversation continued for some time while Rich gradually got his brain and his body into phase with each other. They knew he was finally surfacing when he asked a stewardess for some water and Grace for a headache pill.

"What have you two been talking about while I was 'out of it'." asked Rich, "My unconscious state, I suppose."

"Oh, anything and everything." said Grace, noncommittally, "It helped to pass the time. We only mentioned you when you snored."

"Did I?" queried Rich.

"Yes you did," said Grace, "Loudly, several times. We decided it was best if we let you sleep it off."

An announcement came over the loudspeakers that the aircraft was about to start its descent into Bristol Airport, and that the seat belt sign would shortly be switched on. It also mentioned in hat the weather in Bristol was sunny with clear visibility.

As a result of the conversation between Gavin and Grace on the plane back from Morocco, it was evident that the future of the relationship between Grace and Rich was less certain. In fact, it would never be the same again. Grace had now realised that, far from being a crude 'meat head', Gavin was at least as cultured as she was, and had a lot in common with her.


	5. Chapter 5: Divided Loyalties

**Chapter 5: Divided Loyalties and Advice**

As the plane approached Bristol Airport, the seat belt light was switched on and the passengers were advised to return to their seats. The captain had been right about the weather. The ground was clearly visible below.

"Nearly home!" commented Grace to a still somewhat somnolent Rich.

"Are we?" Rich replied, yawning, "I suppose I'd better wake up properly."

He checked his seat belt was still fastened and went straight back to sleep.

"You'll probably have to give him a poke when we actually land." said Gavin, "He's still well hung over."

"I don't think he's used to be the amount of drink you lot gave him last night." said Grace, "He should wake up once we're docked."

When the plane was stationary at the gate, it fell to Gavin to assist the other members of the group to retrieve their cabin bags from the overhead lockers as he was the strongest and tallest.

"Thanks, Gavin!" said Rich as he rose from his seat and was presented with his bag.

Once the remaining members of the 'gang' had passed through the immigration and customs formalities, three taxis were arranged to take the individual travellers home to their homes in various parts of Bristol.

"I suppose this is 'goodbye' for a couple of weeks." said Rich, "My dad's taking me on an educational trip to Germany before the beginning of next term."

"Where are you going?" asked Grace.

"He wants to teach me about the Holocaust, and Second World War Germany," said Rich, "We're going to Nürnburg. Apparently, there's a museum there where they tell you all about it in English. It's near Hitler's old parade ground where the rallies happened."

"It sounds as if you're going to have quite an instructive end to your Summer break." said Gavin, "You should learn a lot, provided you don't get too drunk. Bavarian beer is a big temptation."

"I don't think I'll be having much after last night." said Rich.

This prospect pleased Gavin. It meant that he would have the calming influence of Grace to himself for a whole fortnight. He was now looking forward to the last two weeks of the Summer break.

Someone who was not so pleased was Grace. Although she had a boyfriend, Rich, she was now finding this new young man very interesting. They had had a long conversation on the plane back from Morocco during which Gavin had revealed himself as a thoughtful, considerate and intelligent boy, who was far more in tune with her than Rich would ever be. It was plain that she would have to decide between them at some time in the not too distant future. She now realised that Rich was probably going to be the loser in this 'contest', but she did not welcome the task of breaking the news to him. After all, they had been a steady couple for several months. She decided to put off the decision till Rich returned from Nürnburg. She realised this felt like betrayal, but the prospect of gaining a boyfriend who was completely in tune with her culturally seemed too good to pass over.

The next day, Rich had recovered from his hangover and took advantage of the few hours available to him to spend some time with Grace. They met at their usual haunt, a pub in Clifton. It was clear to Rich that something in Grace's demeanour had changed.

"I wasn't going to mention it," said Rich, "But you seem rather thoughtful this afternoon."

"Do I?" said Grace, "I was just thinking about us, and how our relationship might develop."

"Despite my somnolent state," said Rich, "I do know that you had a long conversation on the plane with Gavin. Every time I drifted into semi-consciousness, you were chatting away nineteen to the dozen. What were you talking about? Me, I guess."

"You guessed wrong." said Grace, "We only mentioned you when you snored. I was exploring Gavin's cultural tastes and his family history. He's quite an interesting person. I know I have this power over him, which seems to pacify his rages, which is good, but once I had ascertained his tastes in music and art, I was trying to find out what makes him so angry much of the time. I'm now in something of a dilemma."

"I guess you're trying to decide which horn of the dilemma to choose." said Rich, "Gavin or me."

"You've got it in one." said Grace, "I've got a lot of affection for you, and I do know I've changed your outlook on life, but Gavin seems to be a lot more cultured than I imagined him to be. Before our conversation in the plane, I had dismissed him as a muscular and handsome meat head, but I've changed my mind about him. I'm not going to decide immediately, because this problem needs a lot of thought."

"Is it a case of your heart going one way, while your head wants something different." asked Rich.

"No." said Grace, "I can't make up my mind, and my emotions are divided. I'm going to have to give this some deep thought, and see if I can find someone unbiased for advice."

"So I'm not out of the picture just yet." said Rich, looking glum.

"Try not to think that way." said Grace, "As I said, I just don't seem to be able to make up my mind. Make no mistake, you're a wonderful guy and I know we make a good couple, but the arrival of Gavin has really put the cat among the pigeons."

"The problem is that he's everything I'm not." said Rich.

"And you have a lot of qualities lacking in Gavin." said Grace, "Despite your heavy metal facade, I've realised that you're a tranquil, gentle and thoughtful young man, who captured my heart last year when Alo first introduced us."

"So, have you come to any conclusions?" asked Rich.

"No." said Grace, "Talking to Gavin on the plane has left me even more confused than I was. I really will have to think hard about my situation."

"I suppose you've got a bit of time." said Rich, "I'm off to Nürnburg with dad tomorrow morning."

"You'll enjoy that, whatever your state of mind." said Grace, "Despite its Nazi reputation, Nürnburg is a beautiful city. Be sure to visit the Frauenkirche just after it opens in the morning. There's often someone practicing on the organ first thing in the morning."

"I'll bear that in mind." said Rich, "I believe our hotel is only five minutes from the main square. It seems you've been there before."

"Yes." said Grace, "Daddy took me there last Summer. I think it was a very similar trip to the one you're going on. You'll learn a lot."

This conversation left both Rich and Grace in doubt as to the future of their relationship. Rich now felt insecure, with the knowledge that Gavin was possibly more desirable than him, while Grace, although she was attracted to Gavin, still had doubts about his mental stability and his proneness to resort to violence. Grace returned home with a very troubled mind. She didn't know who to turn to. She felt that her father would not be the best person to advise her, as he probably disapproved strongly of both boys. Her mother, Sonia would possibly be more sympathetic. She didn't say anything that evening, but at breakfast the next morning, her troubled state didn't pass unnoticed.

"You're not the usual bright ray of sunshine this morning." said Sonia,"Is it because Richard is on his way to Germany."

"No." said Grace, "It does involve Richard, but it goes deeper than that. Can we talk about this sometime? I'm really troubled."

"Okay!" said Sonia, "I'm a bit tied up this morning, shopping, but we can get together afterwards, and see if we can sort you out."

"Thanks mummy," said Grace, "I hope so too. I'm on the horns of a dilemma and need advice. You seem to be the only person I can turn to."

"I hope I can help." said Sonia, "Since you're coming to me, I guess this involves boyfriends in the plural."

"You seem to have a sixth sense." said Grace, "Yes, it does involve 'boyfriends in the plural'."

Grace spent the rest of the morning out visiting Bristol's shops with Sonia. While they were exploring Cabot Circus, they met Alo and Mini, who were together, holding hands. When they saw Grace and Sonia approaching, they quickly let go of each other's hands.

"Hello you two." said Grace, "It looks as if you're actually getting it together properly."

"There's no fooling you, is there." said Mini, "We're trying to keep it quiet, so don't tell anyone that you've seen us together."

"Coming together to such a public place doesn't seem very much like 'keeping it quiet'." said Sonia.

"We came here in the morning because we thought we were extremely unlikely to meet any of our usual friends in Cabot Circus." said Alo, "They usually hang around smaller places and even then, not until the afternoon."

"I won't say anything," said Grace, "But I don't think you'll be able to keep it secret for long. Incidentally, you two make an unusual, but well-matched couple. Best of luck!"

"Thanks!" said Mini, "But don't forget, mum's the word."

With this, Alo and Mini went on their way. Leaving Grace and Sonia to continue their shopping trip.

"I somehow can't see Mini as a farmer's wife." remarked Sonia, "She seems too conscious of her image for that."

"Don't be taken in by her 'image'." said Grace, "Despite seeming naive, and his 'farm boy' persona, Alo has penetrated her facade. I think he's found the real Mini McGuinness, and likes what he's found. Also, she's realised that Alo is going to be the dependable and steady person she needs. Yes, I can see their association going all the way. Despite outward appearances, they're a well matched couple."

"You seem to be able to understand your friends' relationships, but have problems with your own." said Sonia.

"Yes!" said Grace, "I'm looking at the others from the outside, but I'm seeing my own difficulties from the inside. That's why I need some advice."

"Well, it's coming up to midday, so let's have some lunch." said Sonia, "We can talk about it over the meal."

"That's perfect." said Grace.

Grace and Sonia made their way to a sit-down restaurant in the shopping centre and were shown to a table. Once they had ordered their food, Sonia opened the discussion.

"I've noticed that you've been less than your usual bright self ever since you came back from Morocco." said Sonia, "Did something happen out there which affected you?"

"I suppose you could put it that way." said Grace, "I seem to have acquired two potential boyfriends, and I'm in a pickle trying to choose between them."

"So?" asked Sonia.

"As you know," said Grace, "I've been seeing Rich pretty well since Alo introduced us in the Autumn term last year. I know I've already changed his attitude to life and music. Also I've got a great deal of affection for him. At one point, I even thought I was going to marry him. As you recall, daddy stopped that one. I suppose that, if I had gone through with it, I wouldn't be in this dilemma."

"Has someone more attractive appeared in your group?" asked Sonia.

"That's exactly what has happened." said Grace, "There's this guy, Gavin, who's come over from Cardiff. Until we had a long talk in the plane from Morocco, I had dismissed him as an attractive but brainless he-man."

"That's quite a put-down." said Sonia, "Where was Rich during this conversation?"

"He was totally out of it for the whole flight." said Grace, "He was so hung over after the previous night's shenanigans, we almost had to carry him on to the plane."

"Your in-flight conversation must have changed your opinion of Gavin." said Sonia, "Otherwise I suppose you wouldn't be too bothered."

"As usual, you're right. You usually are." said Grace, with a sigh, "That's why you're the person I've come to for advice. Anyway, I've realised that Gavin isn't the uncultured, brainless hulk I had imagined him to be. I know he's on edge and on the verge of being angry a lot of the time, but, ever since I met him several months ago, I've had this strange effect on him. I seem to be able to calm him down completely whenever he feels angry, just by looking at him and smiling. I had to use it several times in Morocco and it's always worked. He seems to see me as an island of tranquillity in his turbulent sea."

"How do you actually feel about him?" asked Sonia.

"I've always found him attractive," said Grace, "But, I think, despite my feelings for Rich, I'm beginning to fall in love with him."

"There must be something special about him." said Sonia.

"There is." said Grace, "During our conversation, I realised we were culturally completely in tune with each other. We have similar tastes in music, both popular and classical, although he's more into opera and, as you know, I'm into ballet. He did make the comment that ballet was like opera without words, which was quite perceptive of him. While we were talking I did feel an affinity with him. I could almost sense what he was thinking. It was almost as if there was a telepathic connection between us. I certainly felt that he was someone I would like to have really close. When he's calm, he strikes me as an intelligent, gentle and cultured young man who would like to find true happiness with someone."

"So what is the problem?" asked Sonia.

"There are two problems." said Grace, "The first is Gavin's possibly unstable personality. I need to be sure that he's not going to 'lose it' and go berserk like he's done before. The other one is that, once I'm reassured about that, I'm going to have to break it to Rich, and I'm not looking forward to that. He already knows I'm drifting emotionally towards Gavin."

"I see it this way." said Sonia, "As I understand, Rich is going away for a couple of weeks. During that time you can try to get to know Gavin better. Try to find out what puts him on edge. That way, you might be able to keep him calm all the time. If you're still not certain about his stability, the second problem won't arise. However, if you do decide to throw in your lot with Gavin, you'll have to find a way of breaking it to Rich. I'm sorry I can't be more helpful, but you do have this fortnight to ascertain your true feelings for Gavin."

"Thank you, mummy." said Grace, "You have helped me to crystallise my thoughts. I will be spending the best part of a day with Gavin the day after tomorrow. I can talk to him then."

"You follow that strategy and I'm sure your worries will subside." said Sonia.

"Of course, if things go extremely well with Gavin," said Grace, "I'll still have to break the news to Rich when he returns from Germany."

"That's a bridge you'll have to cross when you come to it." said Sonia, "'Sufficient unto the day etc.' as they say."

"I suppose so." said Grace, "But that does seem like scriptural justification for procrastination."

"I think the best advice I can give to you at the moment is to cheer up and see how your date with Gavin goes." said Sonia, "After all, you can't do anything about Rich until he comes back."

"I'll try to." said Grace, "Cheer up, that is."

This talk with her mother did help to crystallise Grace's thoughts. She would try to ascertain what made Gavin so edgy. And assure herself about his stability. She now felt somewhat calmer about her immediate future and life in general. Grace returned home with her mother and determined to make the most of the rest of the Summer break.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Bond is Created

**Chapter 6: A New Bond is Created**

Shortly after the gang had returned from the Morocco break, Gavin had arranged to meet Grace in one of the City Centre pubs. It was obvious to observers that she was prepared for something more than a casual lunchtime drink. She was dressed in a skimpy bright red halter neck sundress, which flattered her pretty shoulders. Her elegant back was bare right down to her slender waist. Gavin had arrived before her. He gasped when she walked in to the bar.

"Wow!" exclaimed Gavin, "You've certainly dressed for effect. There's so much of you on show today. Not that I'm complaining. You're a beautiful girl, inside and out. What would you like us to do this afternoon?"

"I thought we'd have a light lunch here," said Grace, "Then go out on to Brandon Hill, or preferably the Down, and make the most of the sunshine. That's why I'm dressed this way."

"And in the evening, we could have an early dinner, then go to my place and listen to some music." said Gavin.

"Won't your folks object?" asked Grace.

"They're out all afternoon and evening in town." said Gavin, "They're going to the theatre in the evening, then they'll have a meal afterwards. They won't be back till nearly midnight. Perhaps we could have a dinner somewhere nice before we go to my place."

"That's a great idea." said Grace, "I'd better call mummy to tell her I'll be late home."

With this, she produced a mobile phone from her capacious shoulder bag and called Sonia. She said it was okay provided Grace was back before midnight. Gavin assured her this would be possible as his own parents would be expecting to be back at about that time.

"That's settled then." said Gavin, as he got up and located a menu.

Their 'light' lunch, when they had finally decided what to have, consisted of jacket potatoes with various fillings. Gavin had beef chilli, whilst Grace enjoyed coleslaw. Wanting to stay sober for their outing to the park, they washed their meals down with cola.

After their light lunch, Gavin and Grace decided to make their way to Clifton Down as it would be less crowded than Brandon Hill on this hot, sunny afternoon. They made their way round to Durdham Down and found a place to lie down at least a hundred metres from other people and some way from the nearest footpath. They were quite close to some trees so there would be shade not too far away if they needed it. Grace produced a large travel rug and some sunscreen from her bag.

"Your bag must be like the Tardis." commented Gavin, "You certainly seem to be able to get a lot in it."

"This bag is useful." said Grace, "Being Made of canvas, it collapses very flat if I want to pack it."

She spread the rug on the grass and invited Gavin to apply sunscreen to her back. Gavin was only too willing to oblige. It was becoming clear that Grace trusted him. Once he had completed this pleasurable task, Gavin stripped to his boxers, applied the sunscreen to himself and lay down on the rug, initially on his front, allowing Grace to apply the sunscreen to his back. Grace also lay down on her front, hitching the bottom of her dress up to her waist, so that her legs and buttocks were completely exposed.

"Are you enjoying this?" asked Grace.

"Of course!" said Gavin, "I'm laying next to the most beautiful person I've ever met. She's looking really tempting, and everything seems well with the world."

"You think I look 'tempting'?" said Grace by way of a question.

"You do." said Gavin, "From this angle, you look almost naked. Your back, bum and legs are so beautiful."

"I don't know why you're so astonished." said Grace, "You saw nearly as much of my body in Morocco. You can touch me if you want to."

Following this comment, Gavin ran his fingers gently down Grace's spine from her neck to her waist and back up again. She showed her pleasure with a gentle sigh. at this point, he made to unfasten her halter strap.

"Hang on!" she said, "You might want to do that, but make sure there's no-one about. I'm not wearing a bra."

"All clear at the moment." said Gavin, looking round, "There's no-one for at least a hundred metres in any direction."

Grace gave Gavin the 'okay' to undo her dress, provided he didn't go too far.

"I'll be sorely tempted, but I don't want to spoil things." said Gavin, "We're getting on far too well for that."

Once Gavin had unfastened Grace's halter strap, much to Gavin's delight and surprise, she stood up and removed her dress completely, revealing that all she was wearing underneath it was a skimpy polka dot thong.

"W - Wow! Y - you're amazing!" gasped Gavin, "Your tits are so perfect."

"But they're so small." said Grace.

"That's why they're perfect." said Gavin, "Larger ones would look out of proportion. I must say you're being very daring this afternoon."

"That's because I'm feeling uninhibited today," said Grace, "And I feel so free when I'm naked. You should try it sometime."

"I don't know about that." said Gavin, "I try to keep to certain rules, and undressing completely outdoors would break one of them. When I break a rule, I find it very hard to forgive myself."

"Perhaps it's trying to keep to your 'rules' that makes you so uptight most of the time." said Grace, "You should loosen up. You're very relaxed this afternoon. I like it. You seem more 'human' somehow."

Grace applied the sunblock to the newly revealed areas of her skin and laid down on her back. Gavin lay next to her and sidled up very close. They linked fingers, looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Are you still tempted?" asked Grace, smiling and winking at Gavin.

"Of course I am." said Gavin, "I'd be very strange if I wasn't. I'm laying next to the loveliest woman I've ever met, and she's practically naked. I'm very inclined to explore your body, but I feel I shouldn't. That would really be rule breaking."

"You didn't hold back when you put the sunscreen on my back." said Grace, "Of course you can caress me as long as you don't go too far. Loosen up on your 'rules' and you'll feel a whole lot happier."

"I'll try to." said Gavin, "But it's emotionally difficult. In any case, you asked me to apply the sunscreen."

"Overcome your emotions and relax." said Grace, "You'll feel a lot calmer."

Thus encouraged, Gavin turned towards Grace, put one arm across her slender shoulders while he caressed her hips, abdomen and rib cage with his other hand. he restrained himself from stroking her breasts, or delving beneath her thong, although his urges were getting more powerful. He was, of course, conscious that Grace had, for the time being, a steady boyfriend in Rich, and that his new association with her seemed to be betraying that relationship. Although Grace appeared to be encouraging him to explore her, he was beginning to feel guilty.

"Grace," said Gavin, "I know what I feel about you, but how exactly do you feel about me? I mean - you say you're in love with Rich, but you seem to be urging me to be quite intimate with you. I'm more than a bit confused."

"Don't worry," said Grace, "I'm confused as well. My feelings are rapidly changing. I quite liked you as soon as I met you, and I know you appreciated the calming effect I seemed to have on you. Until that long conversation on the plane back from Morocco, I just judged you by your appearance. I now regret to say I had dismissed you as a good looking 'meat head'."

Gavin chuckled.

"I know I tried to give that impression." said Gavin, "It seemed to work with most pretty girls. They were nice to know, but the trouble was that nearly all of them were airheads, rather vacant in the culture department. I suppose I judged them just by their appearance, but you're different."

"In what way?" asked Grace.

"You're not only very beautiful," said Gavin, "But you're intelligent and refined. Also, you seem to have this wonderful tranquillising effect on my troubled mind. Our tastes in music and literature are very close. Culturally, we seem to talk the same language."

"I couldn't have put it better myself." said Grace, "You're not just the charismatic, empty headed he-man I originally assumed you to be. Our talk in the aircraft proved that. In answer to your earlier question, I am really beginning to believe I'm falling in love with you."

"I don't know what to say." said Gavin, "I know my feelings for you are intensifying, especially when so much of you is on show. Yes! I'm falling in love with you as well. If these feelings are genuine, we'll have to somehow break it to Rich."

"I'm not looking forward to doing that." said Grace, "He is a wonderful fellow, but we two do seem to be far more in tune with each other. I could sense that as soon as we met for the first time. I could almost feel your troubled emotions calming down as we spoke. It was an incredible feeling."

"Wow!" exclaimed Gavin, "I did feel calmer as soon as our eyes met, even before we spoke, but I didn't realise you could sense that I was calming down. That's wonderful!"

"I do seem to have this strange sixth sense which detects people's feelings." said Grace, "It's usually a good thing, but occasionally it leads me astray. I know that you're strongly tempted to explore my body with your fingertips, but you're managing to restrain those urges."

"You've got it in one!" said Gavin, "Seeing so much of you is generating feelings, which I believe I shouldn't have."

"I'd be concerned about you if you didn't have those feelings." said Grace.

"That's reassuring!" said Gavin, "I had thought that my urges were wrong, and I'd be breaking some rule by having them."

"Relax, Gavin!" said Grace, "Your urges are completely natural. There's nothing wrong with being excited by a naked woman. You just have to control the actions that might arise from that excitement."

"I'm glad you feel that way." said Gavin, "I was beginning to feel guilty. Let's enjoy some more sunlight."

The couple turned over again, and this time it was Grace who gently caressed Gavin's naked back from his neck to the waistband of his boxers. As she did this, he sighed with pleasure.

"I know you liked that." said Grace, smiling, "I enjoyed doing it. I also sense that you're completely calm right now."

"You're right about that." said Gavin, "All my worries and frustrations have evaporated. Your fingertips are magic."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Grace, "But I do know that my caress did have a positive effect on you. That sigh said a lot."

"There's another thing." said Gavin, "When I'm talking to you while your shoulders are completely bare, I feel I'm talking to the 'real' Grace, not some false image you're trying to project, especially if your hair is behind them."

"So, if I was wearing a strapless top, it would have the same effect?" said Grace, by way of a question.

"In a word, yes." said Gavin, "You don't have to be quite so naked, but if you are, as you are now, the feeling is much stronger."

"It works the other way as well." said Grace, "I feel closer to you when you're not wearing your shirt. Something you won't know, and might find surprising, is that mummy and daddy are naturists."

"That, I find very hard to believe." said Gavin, astonished, "I somehow can't imagine David Blood cavorting around in the nude."

"I did mention earlier that I loved the freedom of movement I enjoyed without clothes." said Grace, "I first came to enjoy that when I was little. Our family spent naked holidays at naturist resorts, usually abroad where it was warmer."

"Didn't you feel embarrassed, stripping off outdoors in front of other people?" asked Gavin.

"I did at first," said Grace, "But I overcame that quite quickly. I'm quite relaxed now, out here on the Down, just wearing such a tiny thong. It doesn't cover up much anyway."

"And you obviously trust me." commented Gavin.

"I do." said Grace, "I trust you not to take advantage of my naked state. I also feel you've got too much emotional investment in our relationship to take too many liberties with me."

"That's true." said Gavin, "I'm extremely tempted, but I'm attracted to more than your beautiful body. I respect you as a woman and I'm coming to love you as a person. We've got so much going for us, that it would be a shame to spoil things."

The couple spent another hour and a half or so soaking up the sun and clarifying their feelings for each other, turning over at intervals so that both front and back soaked up the sunlight. Since there were so few people about, Grace was inclined to remove her thong, but felt that this would be too much of a temptation for Gavin. Once they felt they had absorbed enough ultra violet radiation, Grace suggested that it was time to go. Having checked that the coast was clear, she stood up to her full height, stretched and put on a strapless bra and a pair of very short pants. Gavin put his jeans and t-shirt back on.

"I don't know about you," said Grace, "But I'd like a shower after that to wash the remains of the sunscreen away."

"Good idea." said Gavin, "Shall we go to my place. It's quite close."

"That's a good idea." said Grace, I live quite near here as well, since we moved."

With this, the couple wandered round to Clifton Down and entered one of the side roads leading away from the Down. About five houses along, Gavin walked up to a house and let Grace in. He made her comfortable in the kitchen while he made some coffee.

"I'm about to make a somewhat naughty suggestion," said Grace, "Which will test your powers of restraint to their limit."

"What's that?" asked Gavin.

"If it's okay with you," said Grace, grinning, "Would you like to share the shower with me?"

To say that Gavin was astonished would have been a major understatement. Here he was, in his own home with this beautiful lady, and she was prepared to show all of herself to him on one condition. He was in some doubt as to whether he could fulfill that condition, as it meant he would have to show almost infinite restraint. However, he did appreciate that if he didn't exercise that restraint, it would be 'game over' with Grace. He thought about her suggestion for a while before committing himself.

"You never cease to amaze me." said Gavin, after a pause, "That was totally unexpected. Yes, I would like to share the shower. The cubicle is big enough for both of us. I just hope that I can 'hold back' from going too far for you."

"You were okay on the Down," said Grace, "and I was all but naked then. There was almost nothing left to your imagination."

"Yes, but that was outdoors, in public." said Gavin, "Here, we're in a private place where nobody can see us."

"All the more reason to prove yourself by showing your powers of restraint, dear Gavin." said Grace, smiling.

This comment ended Gavin's doubts. He now knew Grace was putting him to the test and that he had to face the challenge or lose her. The couple finished their coffees and went up the stairs, initially to Gavin's bedroom. While they were there, Grace made another challenging suggestion.

"When we're in the bathroom," said Grace, grinning, "Let's undress each other."

"You're in a very naughty mood this afternoon." said Gavin, "That sounds as if it might be fun, although, as you say, it will tempt me to the limit."

The couple ascended the stairs to the bathroom, Gavin leading the way. When they reached the door, Gavin turned round and embraced Grace.

"I hope this isn't going too far." said Gavin.

With this he kissed grace gently on the lips.

"No, of course not." said Grace, " I was wondering when you'd get round to doing that. I liked it."

Gavin and Grace made their way into the bathroom. Gavin started the shower. They embraced again, but this time, they didn't kiss, but Gavin's hands found their way to the rear fastening of Grace's bra and released it. Meanwhile Grace lifted the hem of Gavin's t-shirt. He backed away a bit, lifted his arms and allowed her to remove it. As she did this, her bra fell to the floor. Gavin removed his own jeans as they were fairly tight. He was now stripped down to his boxers.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Gavin, as he began to unfasten Grace's pants.

"I think so." said Grace, as she slid Gavin's boxer shorts down to his thighs.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, "You're certainly a real man."

Once he had removed her pants, Gavin then gently untied Grace's almost nonexistent thong, revealing a beautifully smooth, hairless pussy.

"And you're an exceptionally beautiful woman." said Gavin, "How come you're so lovely and smooth down there."

"Mummy thought it would be more hygienic without fuzz." said Grace, "I think it looks better hairless anyway. Let's get rid of that sunscreen."

They spent the next few minutes under the warm, cascades, exploring each other's bodies with water and shower gel. After this, they found that drying each other was just as enjoyable. Once they were dry, they stood back from each other and enjoyed the sight of each other's naked bodies.

"I don't often comment on a man's physique," said Grace, "But your body is beautiful. You're perfectly proportioned in every way."

"Thank you. So are you." said Gavin, "But nobody's described me as 'beautiful' before."

"That's surprising." said Grace, "You're like a Greek god, smooth, muscular and graceful."

Before they got dressed, they embraced and kissed again, enjoying a little more intimate skin-to-skin contact.

"That was fun." said Grace, "We should do it again sometime."

"I've passed your test then." said Gavin.

"With flying colours." said Grace, "You did get near the limit once or twice when we were drying each other, but I would have been disappointed if you hadn't. You're a healthy young man after all, and it would be unnatural if you didn't have urges."

Gavin put on a clean t-shirt, a more appropriate pair of trousers and a roll neck sweater. Grace put on the backless halter neck dress she had been wearing when the couple met earlier in the day. What had begun as a casual day together between two people who were just getting to know each other was now developing into the formation of a deep bond between them on several levels.


	7. Chapter 7: The Bond Strengthens

**Chapter 7: The Bond Strengthens**

Once they had dressed following their shower, Gavin and Grace felt comfortable and refreshed. The only joint decision they now needed to make was what kind of meal they would enjoy before exploring Gavin's CD collection.

"It's decision time." remarked Gavin. "I'm leaving it to you. What would you like for dinner? I should mention that I'm in a meaty mood."

"I guess that means you'd like something like steak and chips." said Grace.

"You've got the message," said Gavin, "Although I'm open to other options."

"Okay!" said Grace, "We'll go to that one near the harbour. I've been there before. It's quite good. I think it's called 'The V Shed'."

"I like that one as well." said Gavin, "How shall we get there?"

"We can go there by bus and get a taxi back." said Grace.

With this, the couple set out for the nearest bus route which would take them to the city centre. As they arrived at the stop, almost as if by magic, a bus appeared. Once they reached the centre, they strolled hand in hand to the harbour area and located the pub. Once they had settled down and perused the menu, it was Grace who spoke first.

"Are you still in a meaty mood, because I fancy the large mixed grill." said grace.

"In that case I'll have the rump steak," said Gavin, "With chips, obviously."

"Starters?" queried Gavin.

"It depends what soup is on offer today." said Grace.

The soup of the he day was cream of mushroom, which Grace found very acceptable.

They washed their meals down with pints of lager. While they were waiting for the main dishes to be served, Gavin tried to further ascertain the future direction of their newly formed relationship.

"So far," said Gavin, "Today has been the best day of my life."

"It sounds as if you meant that." commented Grace, "Surely, you must have had better days in your past."

"If I have, I don't remember them." said Gavin, "Look at it this way. So far, I've spent several hours in the company of a wonderful human being, who seems to hold the key to my sanity, even my heart. It's a marvellous feeling. I don't think I've ever felt so calm in my whole life."

"Wow!" said Grace, "That pictures me as some kind of superwoman, which I don't think I am, but we do seem to have a telepathic connection. For a start, I seem to be able to bring you peace of mind, just by looking at you and smiling. When I do that, I can almost feel your anger and frustration evaporating. Also, it appears that I know what you're thinking, even before you say anything."

"I'll have to be careful what I think then." said Gavin, "Having said that, spending time with you seems so normal and natural. It's almost as if nature intended us to be together."

"I feel the same way." said Grace, "I've never felt this way about anyone before, not even Rich. Could this be real love?"

"That is more than possible." said Gavin, "I have had one or two girlfriends before, but they didn't generate the feelings you seem to have aroused."

At this point, the starter plates were taken away and their main dishes arrived. Conversation ceased for a while as they dealt with the food. Once this, and a second drink had been consumed, they returned to the city centre bus stops. Once again they were in luck as a bus going their way came within a couple of minutes, obviating the need for a taxi. Once they arrived at Gavin's house, he made Grace comfortable on the sofa while he made some coffee. When he returned to the lounge, Gavin made a somewhat bizarre suggestion about the music he was about to play."

"Let's start with a funeral march." said Gavin.

"What!" exclaimed Grace, "That's rather a weird idea."

"Yes, it is," said Gavin, "But this is no ordinary funeral march. It's the beginning of the final scene from Wagner's 'Ring Cycle'."

Gavin briefly explained the plot of the tetralogy from the stealing of the Rhinegold by Alberich up to the death of Siegfried. He then described what Grace was about to hear, as he got out a large box of CDs and placed the last one in the player. Grace was fascinated by his description, and anticipated the music with pleasure.

"You say this is performed over four evenings in the theatre." said Grace.

"Yes. What I'm about to play is just the last part of the fourth music drama." said Gavin, "Wagner didn't call them operas."

As the music was playing, Grace listened, spellbound. Apart from the 'Paris' version of the Tannhauser Overture, the Ride of the Valkyries and 'Here comes the Bride' she had not heard any Wagner before. By the time the music finished, it was evident that she was in a state of blissful tranquility. It was some time before either of them spoke.

"That was more than marvellous." said Grace, after a long silence,"Thank you for playing it. I fully understand why you find that so pacifying. The end, where everything returns to nature was heavenly. The sound quality was amazing as well."

"It might surprise you to know that the recording is fifty years old." said Gavin.

"It certainly doesn't sound it." said Grace, "I've heard more recent digital recordings, which are nowhere near as good as that."

"Back then, that record company was starting out making stereo recordings." said Gavin, "They already had a reputation for high quality mono records, so they wanted to maintain that level with stereo. With this set of the whole of Wagner's Ring Cycle, they set the bar even higher. One thing you might have noticed about Wagner's music dramas, is that every theme represents a thing, an event or a character."

"I did wonder how this conclusion to the whole work linked musically with the rest." said Grace.

"It is all linked." said Gavin, "That majestic theme in the funeral march was the Siegfried leitmotif and very near the end you heard the leitmotif representing the Rhinemaidens. You may also have noticed a bit of the Ride of the Valkyries when Brunnhilde rides her horse into Siegfried's funeral pyre."

"I did." said Grace, "So the music tells the story with very little singing. That is rather like ballet. Having said that, that music was so majestic and so beautiful. I completely lost myself in it."

"It sounds as if I've found a new fan for Wagner's music." said Gavin.

"You have!" said Grace, "Although it's dramatic and majestic, it's so calming. It's impossible to feel agitated after hearing that."

"I agree with you there." said Gavin, "I wish I could feel as calm as I do now all the time."

"I think you could if you tried." said Grace, "You're far too ready to let little things annoy you. Then you let your anger build up until you lose control. You seem to get angry with yourself a lot of the time as well. Why?"

"I suppose I try to live by a set of 'rules'," said Gavin, "And they're quite restrictive. When I break one, I feel I must take the consequences and, as a result I get angry with myself. I feel I have to punish myself. When I'm angry with myself I'm very irritable, and it doesn't take a lot more to set me off."

"Perhaps you, or your parents, set up your 'rules' when you were a lot younger." said Grace, "Now you're nearly an adult, perhaps you should realise that some of them might no longer apply."

"You're giving me a lot to think about." said Gavin, "I also get annoyed when others break my 'rules'. That's why I was so agitated in Morocco about Luke and Franky."

"Yes, I remember that." said Grace, "You even growled at one point. I even had to tell you to 'calm down'. You frightened me."

"Coming from you, that worked," said Gavin, " But, I don't think anyone else could have pacified me."

"I think you should be a lot more 'laid back'." said Grace, "You have very high standards, and you get annoyed when you feel you haven't lived up to them. You also seem to judge others by your own 'rules'. That can only lead to a lot of totally unnecessary stress, and an intolerant attitude towards anyone who isn't you."

"As usual, you're right." said Gavin, "I really will have to think about what it is about you, and about Wagner's music that calms me down. I'll also have to rethink my 'rules' for life. All they're doing at the moment is making me a very angry person."

"I suspect that one of your 'rules' is 'Big Boys Don't Cry'," said Grace, "And I would suspect Siegfried from that music drama is a role model. In your world, boys are supposed to be strong and fearless. In your world, they should show very little emotion, unless it be hate or justifiable anger, and love is there, but it's a long way down the list. Of course, that is very 'British'. The 'stiff upper lip' is one of our less endearing qualities."

"You've got it in one." said Gavin, "That's exactly what I've been brought up to believe. The feelings I have for you are something I feel just might be wrong, but they are so strong that I can't ignore them."

"As I mentioned before," said Grace, "I feel you'd be a lot happier if you relaxed a little more and didn't try to project your fearless 'he man' image so much. Until we had that long conversation in the plane back from Morocco, that image had deterred me from getting to know you."

"It did attract some very pretty girls in Cardiff," said Gavin, "But, as I've already said, they were somewhat lacking in the culture department."

"And then I came along." said Grace, "I knew I had this pacifying effect on you, but I was put off getting to know you better by the image you were projecting; that of a brainless he man. Now I've got to know you, I've penetrated your facade and I've come to realise there's a lot more to you. Anyway, we came here to listen to some music and the discussion arising from that Wagner has turned into quite a heart to heart."

"Point taken." said Gavin, "What would you like to hear?"

"You said you liked rock music from the last century." said Grace, "Let's hear some of my that."

"Okay!" said Gavin, "We've had a reasonable interval since the Wagner, so let's have something quite emotional."

Having put the 'Ring' cycle away, Gavin selected a CD by Swedish group Europe, inserted it in the player and selected a track. Before actually playing it, he made a comment.

"There's one track on this album I'm not going to play." said Gavin, "It gets played to death and is probably the only song most people know by this group. The first song I will play is one I hope doesn't apply to us, as its about a 'last goodbye'."

Gavin had selected the third track: 'Carrie'. He then let the CD play through to its end. During this, he sat on the sofa next to Grace, gently caressing her right shoulder and her upper arm.

"I really enjoyed that." said Grace, "I've certainly heard 'The Final Countdown', but I had no idea that the same group had so many other really good songs."

"I won't play it right now," said Gavin, "But their track, 'Superstitioun' has a guitar solo to die for. Also, some. of their earlier stuff was real heavy metal. Time's getting on, so we'll have some more classical music. How about some more 'normal' opera?"

Gavin, after explaining the plot of the opera, played the last act of Puccini's 'La Boheme'. He also mentioned that Puccini was another composer who used leitmotifs to represent characters and events. Grace listened, spellbound. This was the first time she had listened seriously to any opera. At the end, she found it necessary to wipe away more than a few tears.

"What did you think of that?" asked Gavin, "I did notice you wiped a tear away at one point."

"That was beautiful but heartbreaking." said Grace, "During one talk we had, you mentioned the plots of some other operas. They all seem to end with someone, usually the heroine, dying. Do any operas have happy endings? Even in that Wagner extract, the hero was dead and the heroine committed suicide."

This one stumped Gavin for a few seconds, as he tried to think of an opera with a cheerful conclusion.

"I know it used to be thought of as a comic opera," said Gavin, "But 'The Magic Flute' ends happily with the two couples ending up together. Turandot is in love with Calaf at the end of that opera, though I must admit the body count in Puccini's 'Turandot' is quite high."

"I've heard of Turandot." said Grace, "Isn't that the one that contains 'Nessun Dorma'?"

"Yes." said Gavin, "In that aria, the prince has challenged the princess Turandot to find out his identity before dawn. Of course, everyone has been sworn to secrecy. During the interrogation, Prince Calaf's slavegirl, Liu kills herself rather than reveal the prince's name and the prince is singing that none shall sleep that night."

"You seem to be as familiar with operas as I am with ballets." said Grace, "I hardly know any operatic plots."

"And I don't know very much about the stories of the ballets." said Gavin, "I know 'Sleeping Beauty' of course, because it's such a well known fairy tale. Most of the others are like an unexplored country to me."

Grace and Gavin continued listening to and talking about some less common classical music from Gavin's CD collection and discussing their relationship until about half past eleven. It was now time for Grace to make her way home. Since it was now late evening, Gavin offered to walk her home. The couple walked hand-in-hand the short distance back to Grace's home. Before she walked up her drive, Gavin embraced and kissed her, his hand making the most of the skin of her bare back.

"Well, Gavin," said Grace, "You certainly meant it that time."

"I did." said Gavin, "There's something about you that I can't define, but it makes me want to be very close to you."

"I feel the same way about you." said Grace, "This is going to make it so much harder when I see Rich again, because I believe we'll certainly be a couple by the time he comes back from Germany."

"Perhaps he'll take the hint if we behave like a couple." said Gavin, "But I suppose you are going to have to explain the situation to him at some time. Still, 'Sufficient unto the morrow the evil thereof'. We'll have to think about what to say when he comes back."

The couple said 'Goodnight' to each other after making arrangements to meet again, the next day. Although they had been really close for only a few days, they now felt like an established pair, totally in love with each other. The many bonds that had formed between them now seemed almost unbreakable. They had indeed become an 'item'.


	8. Chapter 8: A Surprising Meeting

**Chapter 8: A Surprising Coincidental Meeting in Nürnburg**

 **A/N A change of scene for this chapter. Rich is finding someone who could take his thoughts away from Grace.** **Also Anton is Angela's father and Diane is her mother.**

Meanwhile, in Bavaria, Rich was enjoying the first week of his 'educational' holiday in Europe. As he was travelling with his parents, he was dressed fairly conventionally in sweaters, jeans and t-shirts. Today was expected to be the most serious day of his visit to Nürnburg. He was to go with his family to Zeppelinstraße, where the pre-war Nürnberg rallies were held, to learn about the rise and fall of the Third Reich and the associated holocaust. They caught an early tram to the venue. Since it was still early in the day, they decided to explore the local area before going into the Doku Zentrum to experience the audio-visual displays, which explained the situation in inter-war Germany in whatever language was requested.

They started by walking slowly anti-clockwise round the lake. Looking back across it, they couldn't help to be impressed by the architecture and setting of what was to have been the building intended to house the Third Reich 'congress'. Having walked this way, they reached Hitler's old parade ground before reaching the saluting base. As they walked between the lake and the main building, Rich noticed a bright yellow plastic duck floating near the bank.

"Do you think that's a Nazi duck?" he asked.

"That depends on whether it says 'Heil Hitler' instead of 'Quack'." said his father, chuckling.

This brief conversation was overheard by another small family group who were following them. This consisted of an older teenage girl and her parents. The girl thought she half recognised Rich from the beginning of the Autumn term. She broke away from her parents and addressed Rich.

"Excuse me, I heard you speaking English and I think I half recognise you." she said, "Do you, by any chance, go to Roundview College in Bristol?"

"Yes, I do." said Rich, "Should I know you?"

"That depends how good your memory is." said the girl, "I think you might be the boy I unjustifiably insulted in the library last October. Back then, you had long hair and you were dressed in a tatty looking leather jacket and jeans."

"I was that boy." said Rich, "If I remember correctly, I tried, rather clumsily, to ask you out, and received a tirade of insults for my pains. It wasn't pleasant."

"I'm sorry if I upset you." said the girl, "I spoke without thinking. I just concluded from the way you'd dressed, that you were one of the crude, somewhat thick, biker lads I meet too often."

"Thank you for that." said Rich, "I had also made an unthinking assumption about you. I had guessed, from your leather jacket that you might have been into heavy metal and death metal music. I referred to you as 'the angel of death'."

"You can't always judge a book by its cover." said the girl, "Although, as it happens, I do enjoy heavy metal music among other genres. Having said that, I suppose I had also prejudged you by your dress and appearance. Incidentally, when you gave me that 'nickname', you were unbelievably close to my real name. I'm Angela De'Ath. When we had that rather abrasive conversation last October, I didn't catch yours."

I'm Richard Hardbeck," said Rich, "But all my friends call me Rich."

"Nice to meet you under better circumstances." said Angela, shaking hands with Rich, "What brings you to this corner of the world?"

"My dad wanted me to learn more about Germany in the years leading up to the Second World War." said Rich, "He felt that here would be a good place to commence. Nürnburg is a very attractive little city, but it does have lots of evil associations with the Nazis. This place for a start."

By this time, the two little family groups had reached the other side of the lake. The intended National Socialist Party 'congress' building was looking impressive with its reflection in the millpond smooth lake. It's resemblance to the Coliseum in Rome was obvious from this viewpoint.

"Do you think the architect was thinking of the Roman Empire when he designed that?" asked Rich.

"I don't think you could see it any other way." said Angela, "It's unfinished, because the builders didn't get round to putting the roof on it. Anyway, let's go and see the parade ground before we go indoors. It's a nice morning."

Rich and Angela made their way across the now grassy parade ground with its overgrown terraced seating to the saluting base on the Zeppelin Grandstand. The young people were now leading with their parents in tow. They crossed the car park and started to climb the steps up to the central platform.

"You're actually going to go up there?" asked Anita, Rich's mother.

"Of course!" said Angela, "We just couldn't come here and not stand on that platform."

"Once a year, this is the grandstand for a minor motor racing circuit." said Kevin, Rich's father, "It's called the Norisring."

"That's a good use for a piece of redundant Nazi architecture." commented Rich.

"Of course, the swastikas and stone eagles were removed at the end of the war." said Kevin.

The two small families, all six people, assembled on the platform where Hitler had made his rabble rousing speeches in the thirties. They surveyed the parade ground, which is now a large lawn. Angela got to wondering where Rich and his parents were going after Nürnburg.

"Rich," said Angela, "Where are you going after Nürnburg?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure," said Rich, "But dad did say something about Krakow in Poland. We're leaving on Saturday."

"Yes." interjected Kevin, "We're going there to see the really unsavoury side of the Nazi regime."

"That's a happy coincidence." said Angela, "We're going on the same day. When are you visiting Auschwitz? We're going there on Tuesday."

"It seems you know about your itinerary than I do about ours." said Rich.

"I suppose I'd better put you in the picture." said Kevin, "We were trying to keep everything as a surprise, but it appears you've found a companion on a similar trip. Yes, on Saturday, we go to Krakow and I've also booked the excursion to Auschwitz Berkenau next Tuesday."

"That's good!" said Angela, "Let's hope we're on the same coach."

Kevin confirmed with Angela's parents that both families were on the same basic itinerary. Surprisingly, they had not met before their encounter by the lake, as they were all staying in the same hotel near the city wall and quite near the railway station. Once they felt they had spent enough time on the Zeppelin Grandstand, all six people enjoyed a curry wurst snack before walking at a leisurely pace to the Doku Zentrum, where they spent the rest of the afternoon experiencing the very instructive audio-visual displays as they circulated round the museum. After this, thoughts turned to the evening meal.

"There's a bier Keller about a third of the way from the hotel to the centre." said Anton, Angela's father, "I've been there before. There are a whole lot of British pub signs hanging from the ceiling. It's in the bottom floor of an old market building. I think it's called 'Barfüßer'. Incidentally, they brew their own beer."

"I think that settles it." said Kevin "It'll probably be a bit crowded in the evening, but it's worth a try."

"They've got a very wide menu of mainly Bavarian food." said Anton, "Last time I was there, I had Wiener Schnitzel with warm potato salad. It was delicious. The service might be a little slow but the food is worth waiting for."

The group Made their way back to the tram stop and returned to the centre of Nürnburg. During this journey, Angela felt that it would be a good idea to set things right between herself and Rich. They sat next to each other.

"I can only sincerely apologise to you for the way I misjudged you last time we met." said Angela, "I'd had a stressful morning and I'm sorry. I took my frustrations out on the nearest target. At that moment, that was you."

"There's no need to apologise again." said Rich, "I've already forgiven you for that. In any case, I was partly to blame for my clumsy approach."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." said Angela, "Let's let bygones be bygones and be friends."

"That's okay by me." said Rich, "When we were talking earlier, you said you liked metal music among other genres. What kind of music do you really love?"

"I'd have to give that a bit of thought," said Angela, "But, if I was put on the spot, I would say my favourite taste in music is split fifty-fifty between progressive rock and all types of classical music. I particularly like the Swedish group 'Europe'. You'd probably like some of their early tracks. You'd enjoy 'Scream of Anger'. There's a lot more to them than 'The Final Countdown'."

"For a fraction of a second, when you said 'Swedish' I thought you were about to say 'ABBA'. said Rich, "Although I suppose they're pop rather than rock. Who else do you like?"

"Recently, I've been collecting CDs by Yes and Pink Floyd." said Angela, "I've just caught up with them after a season of only listening to classical music."

"What kind of classical music?" asked Rich, "Thanks to Grace, I've come to appreciate ballet, but I don't know a lot about other types. However, I do like the the sound of a church organ. I always have, since I was a little boy."

"I suppose I appreciate the whole gamut of classical music." said Angela, "Basically from Vivaldi to Varese and everything in between. I also love literature and reading books, hence my volunteering to assist in the college library. Do you read at all?"

"When I have time, I do," said Rich, "But recently, college work has taken precedence over reading for pleasure."

"I know the feeling." sighed Angela, "It's lovely to be out here away from it all, although we are here to learn about inter-war Germany."

"I don't know about you," said Rich, "But I'm looking forward to the evening in a proper bier keller."

"Try not to get drunk." said Angela.

"That's exactly what Gavin said when he heard where I was going." said Rich.

"Who's Gavin?" asked Angela.

"He's that good looking muscular guy who joined our group half way through the Autumn term." said Rich, "He became captain of the first fifteen rugby team after Nick Levan resigned."

"Do I detect a note of bitterness in your voice?" said Angela.

"Does it show?" remarked Rich, "You're very perceptive as well as being intelligent and pretty. Yes, I do feel uncomfortable when he's around. You may have heard that our little group of friends went to Morocco a few weeks ago. On the last evening I got royally drunk. I nursed a hangover for most of the next day. I more or less slept through the flight home. Grace, who I had thought was my girlfriend, had a long, probably heart-to-heart conversation with Gavin for the whole of the flight home. I've no doubt he's getting to know her better while I'm out here."

"Don't take it too hard, Rich." said Angela, as she put her arm across Rich's shoulders, "Such things do happen. I know it's early days, but the way things are going between us since we met by the lake, you might have to explain me to Grace."

"It sounds as if you really mean that." said Rich, "I don't admit to my feelings very often, but I've got the same feeling about you, despite the nature of our first encounter. I'm surprised, but I'm enjoying our time together. Anyway, we've reached the centre of Nürnburg. It's time to walk to the hotel."

After leaving the tram and strolling back to their hotel, they got ready for the evening and met in the foyer. The short walk to the bier Keller was spent comparing notes about their individual programmes for this educational 'holiday'. Barfüßer didn't disappoint. Following Anton's recommendation, both Angela and Rich chose the Wiener schnitzel and thoroughly enjoyed it. The warm potato salad proved particularly delicious. It was becoming obvious to both sets of parents that their offspring were beginning to form a firm friendship, despite what had happened at their first meeting several months earlier. They felt that it would be a good idea if they co-ordinated the parts of the holiday that hadn't already been pre-booked. These included further exploration of Nürnburg and, since Angela's parents were Catholics, visits to various religious sites in the Krakow area including Wadowice and a whole day trip to the Black Madonna shrine at Częstochowa. They would attend Sunday Mass in the Catholic cathedral in Krakow, as this was a good way of seeing the interior without having to pay the admission fee.

Feeling satisfied after their meal, the two families strolled round central Nürnburg for a while before returning to the hotel for the night.

"Tomorrow morning," said Rich, "Would you like to come down to the Frauenkirche, getting there just as it opens at eight o'clock?"

"I'd love to!" said a surprised Angela, "Why do you suddenly actually want to visit a Catholic church?"

"A friend, who has been here before," said Rich, "Said that organists often go there to practice first thing in the morning. It must have quite a good organ."

"It does." said Anton, "It's a Kleis instrument built in 1988. Do you want an early or a late breakfast?"

The group decided to have a light, late breakfast in the hotel after their children's visit to the church, since the next day's plans presented plenty of opportunities for snacking.


	9. Chapter 9: Organs and Munich

**Chapter 9: Organs and Munich**

As they had already agreed, the next morning, Angela met Rich in the foyer of the hotel at a quarter to eight. The pair strolled down the hill to the Hauptmarkt. On the way there, they passed St Lorenz, one of the two large Lutheran churches in the city. They reached the Frauenkirche just after the doors opened at eight o'clock. On entering the building, Angela genuflected towards the tabernacle and made the sign of the cross before selecting a seat close enough to the console for her to read the titles on the sheet music. Rich joined her. Just as Grace had mentioned, there was a young organist making himself comfortable at the console and selecting the stops and combinations he wanted to use. A second organist was sitting nearby and awaiting his turn. Rich and Angela didn't know it, but they were in for a treat. They were about to hear some exceptional performances. The two organists this morning were among the best that Bavaria had to offer.

After 'warming up' with a Bach fugue, the player already at the console gave a stirring performance of Boellmann's toccata. Being a French toccata, the main melody was thundered out on the pedals.

"That was quite something." whispered Rich, "I don't think I've heard that one before, but I loved it. It was like a ride to the abyss of hell."

"You sound as if you're describing a piece of heavy metal music." said Angela, "Having said that, it did have that feel about it."

The player made a few adjustments and then launched into a piece unfamiliar to either Rich or Angela; Mulet's spectacular 'Tu Es Petra'. This was even more 'heavy metal' than the Boellmann. Both Rich and Angela were smiling by this time. This was an unusual feeling for them to have in a church, where solemnity was usually the order of the day. They were both excited and stimulated by the music. Once he had finished the Mulet, the first organist vacated the console and the second player took over. He started with the finale of Vierne's second organ symphony. What followed, once the combinations and stops had been readjusted was truly breathtaking. The organist let rip with a virtuoso performance of the well known Widor toccata. He did not hold back on the pedals. He set a very fast tempo, but somehow managed to get some expression into the key changes near the end of the piece. This performance of the Widor drew a round of applause from the small number of people present in the church at that time of the morning. By this time, it was nearly a quarter to nine, so the pair regretfully vacated the church and headed back to the hotel for their nine o'clock breakfast.

"That last piece taken at that fast tempo was really exciting," said Angela, "But what we all forget is that, although it was performed at a couple of royal weddings, it was written for a funeral. Did you enjoy the music? I certainly did. Thank you for telling me about it."

"I loved it!" said Rich, "It's good to hear a large organ being driven hard. I do take your point about the funeral. My CD of that toccata is a free one from a magazine cover. The organist does take it a lot slower. It lasts over six minutes. It still sounds exciting but it's even more expressive at the slower tempo."

Rich and Angela made their way back to the hotel, spending the whole time discussing the impromptu organ recital they had just heard. They felt they were lucky to have heard five such outstanding performances just on the offchance of hearing someone practicing on the organ. Their parents hadn't been idle while they were in the church. Kevin had walked across to the railway station and found out about something called the 'Bayerntickett'. This was in effect a one day rover ticket giving freedom of all the railways in Bavaria and the urban transportation networks of the larger cities. Both sets of parents met Rich and Angela in the foyer as they returned.

"Did you enjoy the music?" asked Diane, Angela's mother.

"It was truly amazing." said Angela.

"Four spectacular French toccatas." said Rich, "What are we doing after breakfast?"

"There's been a change of plan." said Kevin, "After breakfast, we're all going to have a day trip to Munich, or München as the Germans call it."

"How are we getting there?" asked Rich, "The train fare for all six of us would cost a king's ransom."

"In Britain, it would." said Kevin, "But this is Germany. They've got a different view about the affordability of public transport out here. Rail fares here are relatively cheap, and we're getting tickets which not only allow travel all over Bavaria, but will give us freedom to use the S-bahn and the U-bahn in Munich. They cost less than the day return fare to that city. The only restriction is that we can't use the inter-city express to get there, but I believe the regional expresses are still quite fast."

"They are." said Anton, "The only difference is that they make more stops."

After their quick continental breakfast, the group crossed over to the Nürnburg Hauptbahnhof and obtained their tickets. They boarded the next regional express to München.

The journey passed pleasantly. Rich was in conversation with Angela for most of the journey. At one point, he remarked that these regional expresses would not be much slower than the inter-city express. The weather was sunny and particularly clear and, when the train was not heading directly towards München, the Alps could be seen in the distance. Less than two hours after leaving Nürnburg, they had arrived at the Hauptbahnhof in München. By this time, lunchtime was approaching, but because they had eaten a late breakfast, the need for food wasn't urgent. They spent about an hour, wandering around the sights of the city centre, spending some time in the München Frauenkirche with its twin towers capped with onion domes. After about an hour, they happened upon the Hofbrauhaus beer hall. On looking inside they realised they had made the basic mistake of arriving at a popular restaurant at lunchtime. They decided on a smaller, less crowded place nearby. Once they had settled down and enjoyed a light lunch with a local beer, Anton made a comment.

"I think you lot have just had a lucky escape." he said, "The reports on various websites about that last place aren't good at all. We've nearly finished. Judging by some of the comments, we'd still be waiting to be noticed in the big beer hall."

"I suppose that would be the penalty of arriving there at lunchtime." said Rich.

Once they had satisfied themselves with lunch, they made their way out to the Nymphenburg Palace and explored that for a while before visiting the English Garden.

"It's a pity we're not here later in the month." said Anton.

"Why is that?" asked Kevin.

"We'd be going to the Oktoberfest." said Anton, "It's the World's biggest beer festival. You can enjoy plentiful good German food and beer by the litre while being serenaded by a real German 'oom-pah' band."

"I guess you've been here at that time of the year." said Kevin.

"Yes, I have." said Anton, "It has a unique atmosphere. All the major German brewers have huge tents, which for the period of the festival are, in effect, canvas covered beer halls. There are also displays of immaculately turned out dray horses. There's also a little theme park with roller coasters and other rides. The surprising thing is that I didn't see anyone getting catastrophically drunk, although so much beer was readily available. I suppose the people there were having plenty of food with their alcohol. In any case, the German attitude to drinking seems a lot different to what it is in England. They drink to enjoy the flavour, not just to get drunk. Incidentally, you two young people have been remarkably quiet. You were talking nineteen to the dozen on the train."

"We're just enjoying each other's presence." said Angela, smiling, "It's nice knowing that there's someone who's beginning to care about me holding my hand."

"I couldn't have put it better myself." said Rich, "When we were talking on the train, I realised that we had more in common than I thought possible. It's so lovely getting to know your Angela."

"That's a nice thing to say about me." said Angela, "The more I talk with you, the more I realise how badly I misjudged you last October. I still feel I ought to apologise again for that."

"There's no need for that." said Rich, "You already have - several times. In any case, I've already forgiven you, so let's let it disappear into our past."

As they entered the English Garden, Angela decided to further probe Rich's tastes in music outside heavy metal.

"When we were on the train," said Angela, "You were explaining the appeal of heavy metal music, but what kind of music were you into before you discovered 'Napalm Death' and other groups?"

"Oddly enough, and I don't really expect you to believe this," said Rich, "I loved the more serious side of classical music. I started exploring beyond Beethoven and Tschaikovsky before I became a teenager."

"What do you mean by the 'more serious' side of classical music?" asked Angela.

"I discovered composers like Wagner, Mahler and Richard Strauss, for instance." said Rich, "Their music is so expressive, and it uses the full resources of a modern symphony orchestra."

"I guess the sheer volume of sound also appealed." said Angela.

"There was that," said Rich, "But Mahler's eighth symphony, although it requires well over five hundred performers, has several intimate sounding parts which come close to chamber music."

"You like choral music, then." said Angela.

"It'll take me some time before I can appreciate things like 'Messiah' or Bach cantatas," said Rich, "But I love some of the nineteenth century arrangements of the Catholic Requiem Mass, particularly the 'Dies Irae' settings, describing the day of judgement at the end of the world."

"I would surmise that the 'Dies Irae' was your gateway into heavy metal." said Angela.

"And you would surmise correctly." said Rich, "You seem to be able to find out things about me that I've resisted being asked about in the past."

"Why didn't you like to be asked?" asked Angela.

"Probably because at my age," said Rich, "It was so totally uncool to admit to liking that kind of music. When I was about twelve, my folks took me to London to hear Berlioz's 'Grande Messe des Morts'. It was so overwhelming. The sheer volume of sound when all the brass entered was immense. That's when I fell in love with that kind of music, but when I became an 'older', teenager, I felt I had to ignore my love for classical music to 'fit in'. The trouble is, I then discovered heavy metal, which, of course, was even more out of phase with my peers tastes. Also, I suppose school work was taking time, and I no longer had time slots long enough to listen to, for instance, an opera or a Mahler symphony."

"What are your interests outside music?" asked Angela.

"I like reading books, or at least I used to," said Rich, "But again, school work tended to intrude into the time available. Obviously, I was weaned on Beatrix Potter and Thomas the Tank Engine. I think most English children are, but then I discovered non-fiction and buried myself in science books for a while."

"Did your folks traumatise you with 'Watership Down'?" asked Angela.

"I did read it." said Rich, "I quite enjoyed it. I know there's tragedy there, but that's life - and nature."

"It frightened me." said Angela, "But I suppose, being a boy, you reacted to it in a different way. Before time pressures intervened, did you manage to read Tolkien's books?"

"I started with 'The Hobbit, then tackled 'The Lord of the Rings'." said Rich, "I got some of the way through 'The Silmarillion' but didn't progress any further."

"I think that's quite usual." said Angela, "The last boy I asked that question didn't even know who Tolkien was and wondered what I was talking about. You're different. You seem intelligent and quite well read. I think there's a lot more to you than I'd thought. It's so pleasant talking with you. I'm so glad we've met properly at last "

"So am I!" said Rich, "I had a few trepidations yesterday, when I realised who you were, but I find you easy to talk with and culturally, we seem to talk the same language, and you certainly seem to be able to get me talking. I've told you things about my tastes in music that I hadn't even admitted to Grace."

"Well, both of you are English." Interjected Kevin, chuckling, "Did Rich tell you about the time, when he was about fourteen, he borrowed 'War and Peace' from the library and read it in three weeks, cover to cover?"

"I didn't think to ask him if he'd even read it." said Angela.

"I'd just finished the whole 'Harry Potter' saga and took it on as a challenge." said Rich, "Everyone tells me it's a very long book, but it's about the same as 'The Hobbit' plus 'The Lord of the Rings' and a lot shorter than the whole of 'Harry Potter'. The settings in Czarist Russia in the early nineteenth century made me want to go there sometime."

"Perhaps you could go there in the gap between college and, hopefully, Cambridge University." said Kevin, "The way you two seem to be getting on with each other, perhaps you'd like to take your new friend."

"The way things are going," said Rich, "That's not beyond the bounds of possibility."

"Didn't you already have a girlfriend?" said Kevin, "What's happened with Grace?"

"To cut a long story short," said Rich, "There's this new guy, Gavin. He came from South Wales in November. He came to Morocco with us and spent the whole three hours of the flight home in deep conversation with Grace, while I slept off the results of the previous evening's drinking. I haven't seen Grace since the flight. I wouldn't be surprised if Gavin's been making the most of the situation. When we get back to Bristol, I expect she'll probably want to explain that she's moving on."

"And I think that you are almost certainly going to have to explain our rapidly growing relationship to Grace." said Angela, "The more I talk with you, the more I want us to be a couple."

With this remark, Angela embraced Rich and kissed him on both cheeks.

"That was unexpected!" said Rich, "However, I did like it - a lot."

"I thought you would." said Angela, with a big smile on her face, "It seemed appropriate - and natural."

The two families spent a little more time exploring central Munich until it was time to catch the train back to Nürnburg. Rich, by now had accepted that there was little he could do regarding his relationship with Grace. He had also realised that his new acquaintance with the girl he had earlier called the 'Angel of Death' was rapidly developing into something a lot more significant than mere friendship. He resolved to do something rather unusual and 'old fashioned' in these days of electronic communication. Before he left Nürnburg for Krakow, he would send a cryptic postcard to Alo, his best friend, hoping it arrived back in Bristol before he did. On it, he would write a very short message: 'I have met the Angel of Death and she's a really sweet and understanding girl. We visit Auschwitz next Tuesday'.

He posted the card the next day. If it arrived before he did, he surmised, it would make things easier for Grace, when she had to tell him she'd formed a relationship with Gavin, as he assumed she probably had.


	10. Chapter 10: Auschwitz and John Paul II

**Chapter 10: Krakow, Auschwitz and John Paul II**

On the Saturday following their day trip to Munich, the two families were once again on a train towards that city. They were headed for the airport for the short flight to Krakow, where they would be spending the second week of their visit to Europe. Rich was looking forward to the second week of the 'holiday' with mixed feelings as he knew that Angela and her parents were going to visit several Catholic shrines and pilgrimage destinations while in Krakow. He also realised Angela would anticipate that he would join her if their new relationship was going to mean anything. During the flight, Rich brought the subject of 'pilgrimage" destinations with Angela.

"When we're in Krakow," ventured Rich, "Will you be expecting me to visit some of the Catholic places in and around that city with you?"

"I'm not going to insist that you do," said Angela, "But it would be so lovely if you did. You may not realise it, but even Auschwitz was the site of a saint's martyrdom."

"Oh?" queried Rich,"Who was that?"

"Maximilian Kolbe was an inmate at Auschwitz-Berkenau." said Angela, "He was a Franciscan friar. In 1941, he substituted himself for another prisoner to save the other man's life. He was declared a saint in 1982."

"Okay, I'll come along, as long as My parents don't mind." said Rich, "I'll approach the spiritual places with an open mind."

"That's settled then." said Angela, "That makes me happy. So you're okay about visiting Saint Faustina's convent on Monday morning. I do know dad's going to book a tour of Nowa Huta in the afternoon for all of us."

"What's Nowa Huta?" asked Rich.

"It's a 'model' communist style housing estate on the outskirts of Krakow." said Angela, "Dad tells me that if it is still running, we'll be taken there in a minibus built in Poland when it was still behind the Iron Curtain. There's also a rather interesting Catholic Church there, which represents a ship."

"How did that get to be built under Communist rule?" asked Rich, "I thought the Communists were atheists."

"I suppose sheer dogged determination." said Angela, "There were also some quite violent riots in Nowa Huta, protesting against the ban on building a church. The church itself is called 'The Lord's Ark'. The ship it represents, of course, is Noah's ark."

"How do know all this?" asked Rich.

"Dad told me when he was 'selling' me the idea of visiting a Communist housing estate." said Angela, "It sounds an interesting building."

"I think you've sold me on the idea now." said Rich, "One of my 'visual' interests is church architecture."

"It's one of mine as well." said Angela, "Judging from what I've seen on the internet, you'll also like the Basilica of the Divine Mercy, that houses St Faustina's remains."

This conversation continued for most of the rest of the flight. Rich and Angela spent the time learning even more about each other's interests. Once they had touched down at Krakow Airport, they lost no time getting themselves through the landing formalities and finding a taxi to their hotel. By the time they had checked in, located their rooms and made themselves comfortable, it was nearly time for dinner. They strolled into the city centre and were guided to a reasonably priced restaurant by Anton. On the way there they checked the Mass times at the main Catholic Church in the city centre, St Mary's Basilica. All the Masses there were in Polish, with the exception of the ten o'clock, which was in Latin. Angela asked whether any Krakow church held a mass in English.

"There is a church near Wawel Castle which used to hold an English Mass at ten thirty," said Anton, "But going there would defeat the object of attending a Mass at St Mary's, which is to see the interior of the building - without having to pay an entrance fee for the privilege. I guess most of us have had a smattering of Latin."

"I can understand most of the sung parts of the Mass from my interest in classical choral music." said Rich, "I also studied Latin to GCSE level at the school I was at before Roundview, so I might be able to understand some of it."

"Before about 1972, the Mass was in Latin all over the world." said Anton, "Once you got to know the order, you could understand what was going on wherever on the globe you were."

"You seem quite happy about fitting in with our spiritual activities in around this city." said Angela.

"I am!" said Rich, "I think I'm going to be learning about more than twentieth century European history on this trip. Wasn't a recent Pope born somewhere near here?"

"Yes," said Angela, "Karol Wojtyla was born and spent his childhood in Wadowice long before he became Pope John Paul II. We're planning to go there on Wednesday. Would you like to come?"

"Of course I would," said Rich, "It should be quite an instructional trip. I think my parents, Kevin and Anita would probably like to come as well."

"Yes, we would." said Kevin, "Hopefully, it will raise our moods after spending the first part of Tuesday touring Nazi death camps. It will be a relief to come closer to God after our visit to Hell."

"That's settled then." said Anton, "After tomorrow's Mass, I'll find a booking agent and we can plan out the rest of the week. Monday morning and Tuesday are taken care of. We've just planned Wednesday. Would you like to join us on the trip to the Black Madonna shrine at Częstochowa? We're thinking of going there on Friday. It's another whole day trip. We can spend Thursday in and around central Krakow and explore Wawel Castle and the Jewish quarter. I believe there's a guided tour of that."

"Yes, we'd love to." said Kevin, "Provided the agent has spaces on those excursions, that's the week sorted."

The next day, which was Sunday, all six travellers made their way to St Mary's Basilica in Krakow's central square after a leisurely breakfast, and attended the Latin Mass. After this, Anton located the booking agent and arranged not only the tours to Wadowice and Częstochowa, but also the following afternoon's trip to Nowa Huta. By the time this had been done, it was nearly lunchtime. The choice of restaurant for lunch was left to Anton as he had been to Krakow before and knew a few good places to eat. After a satisfying lunch, once they had found a booking agent and sorted the week's excursions, the group spent the rest of the day strolling around the centre of the city, browsing shop windows and enjoying the atmosphere of the city.

The next morning, as they had already decided, they visited the convent where Sister Faustina spent some of her last days before contracting tuberculosis and ending her earthly life in a sanatorium. They then made their way to the Basilica of the Divine Mercy, where her remains were buried. As expected, Rich was impressed by the unusual architecture of the basilica. He took the opportunity to send another postcard to Alo, this time from Krakow. It carried another slightly cryptic message about his new relationship with Angela. After this mini pilgrimage and a quick lunch, the met the rep from 'Communist Tours' with his bright red Nisa people carrier. On the way there, the guide outlined the history of Nowa Huta and the 'need' for the Communist regime to build a Soviet style housing development in Southern Poland. This was long before the uprising by Lech Walesa and his shipyard workers in Gdansk. It reminded Angela about a small opera by Shostakovich called Cheryomushki, about a new, probably similar, housing estate in Moscow. The general opinion was that it was well laid out and designed, but somewhat soulless. After this, they visited the church at Nowa Huta. It has been designated 'The Church of the Lord's Ark', and, against the wishes of the authorities, was built brick by brick by the inhabitants of Nowa Huta. As Angela had mentioned, it was designed to represent Noah's Ark. Rich was impressed by its design and would go down in his mental catalogue of unusual churches. It would go with Liverpool and Clifton Catholic cathedrals, neither of which is exactly conventional. He had already made a mental note of the Basilica of Divine Mercy where, as already mentioned, Saint Faustina's mortal remains were laid to rest. After all the walking around various parts of Krakow on Monday, they were relieved that there would be three longish coach journeys the Next day during which they could relax in comfortable seats.

Tuesday dawned bright, sunny and warm, somewhat in contrast to the emotional atmosphere of the places the group were to visit. After an early breakfast they assembled in the hotel foyer to await their transport. After calling at a couple of other hotels, they were, at last, under way towards the village of Oświęcim, where the former death camp was situated. At one of the road junctions on the way there, Rich noticed a direction sign which indicated that Oświęcim was one way and Wadowice the other.

"One way to Heaven, the other to Hell on Earth." observed Rich.

"What prompted that remark?" asked Angela.

"That last sign said it was one way to where we're going, the other to Pope John Paul II's birthplace." said Rich, "Didn't you mention that Karol Wojtyla was born in Wadowice?"

"I did." said Angela, "Well remembered! We're going there tomorrow. It should be an interesting, and hopefully inspiring, day."

In due course, the coach arrived in Oświęcim, and was driven to the camp known as Auschwitz I. This was the first Auschwitz camp and is still largely intact. The whole coach party was shown round the various buildings and their original purpose was explained. Particularly affecting was the building containing thousands of shoes and other items belonging to people who had been exterminated when the camp was in use. Their final call at this camp was to the crematorium, where the remains of the victims were burned. Some time was spent in the museum before everyone boarded the coach for the short drive to Auschwitz II (Auschwitz-Berkenau).

This camp was very different from the original Auschwitz. For a start, very few of the huts were still standing. Running right into the site was a railway line, which was used to bring the, mainly Jewish, prisoners in goods wagons to the camp. Once they were through the entrance to the camp, they were shown round the guard house before being guided along the one kilometre long railway platform. About half way along this platform, there was one of the railway wagons used to transport prisoners from all parts of Europe to Auschwitz. They stood around this wagon while the logistics of transporting the very large number of people to this location were explained. As they made their way further down the platform, the guide explained what happened when the arrival of the Russians was imminent at the end of the Second World War. They were shown the hastily demolished crematoria at the end of the railway line and the ponds where the ashes were dumped. The guide went on to say that 1.1 million people were executed at Auschwitz, one million of them being Jewish men, women and children. All the while the history and purpose of the camp was being explained, Angela's disposition was visibly changing. She had stopped smiling. By the time they reached the ash ponds, she was reaching for a tissue and wiping tears away. Rich noticed and gave her a reassuring cuddle.

"If it's any reassurance, I know how you feel." said Rich, "I know I'm a boy, and therefore emotionally 'thick', but I feel the same way. Those million Jews were human beings, just like you and me, with their own lives, hopes, ambitions and dreams, not just vermin to be eliminated at the whim of a mad dictator."

"I - I'm sorry. I just let the atmosphere of this place get to me." said Angela, still a bit tearful, "To think of all those people just snuffed out and burned, and we almost walked on their ashes."

"Our feelings are nothing to be ashamed of." said Rich, "And I think it's at least part of the reason our folks brought us here. It's an important, but dark part of European history and does really demonstrate man's inhumanity to man in a very emotionally affecting way."

"I'm starting to believe that there's even more to you than I realised." said Angela, "This is a new side to you. You seem to be in tune with my feelings. This doesn't seem to the most appropriate venue to admit it, but I think I'm actually beginning to fall in love with you."

The coach party returned towards the entrance to the camp, where they were shown the interior of one of the surviving huts. Most of the others just consisted of the concrete bases and the brick chimneys. After this, they returned to the coach for the drive to the salt mine at Wieliczka. All were silent for some considerable time. For nearly all the journey, Rich held Angela's hand to reassure her.

"I think we all need cheering up after that." said Anton, "It looks as if both my Angela and your Richard were deeply touched by that experience. It's something they're not going to forget in a hurry. After our visit to the salt mine, we'll find dinner. I'm sure we'll be hungry by then. After that, I'll take you all to an Irish pub I know in the city centre."

"That's a perfect idea." said Kevin, "You do seem to know your way round Krakow."

"That's because I was based here for six months last year." said Anton, "While we're in the Irish pub, we can plan what we're going to do on Thursday. I'm quite sure you've all heard of Oscar Schindler."

As they made this decision, the coach had arrived at the Wieliczka salt mine. After a brief lunch, they spent the next couple of hours touring the mine, which has become a major tourist attraction. The beauty of the salt sculptures and the majesty of the underground chambers, especially the chapel did serve to dispel some of the gloom engendered by their Auschwitz visit.

"Well," said Kevin, as they emerged from the salt mine, "I think that's begun to put us back on an emotional even keel after the morning's activities. How are you two young ones feeling now? You were both looking rather gloomy earlier."

"We're a lot brighter now, thank you." said Angela, "I feel able to smile again. That salt mine was nothing like I had imagined."

The group boarded the coach back to Krakow feeling at least neutral. Dinner was the primary thought, as all of them were beginning to feel hungry. As was becoming customary, Anton came up trumps with a satisfying, and inexpensive, restaurant. Thus fortified, they made their way to the Irish pub Anton had recommended. It didn't disappoint. On this occasion, unusually, there was a ceilidh band performing, so they were serenaded by traditional Irish music for most of the evening. As already decided, they planned their Thursday activities over drinks at the pub. Before their visit to the castle, they would arrange for the guided tour of the Jewish quarter and Oscar Schindler's factory. By the time they were ready to leave, their mood was relatively light hearted. In short, the combination of cheerful Irish music and some alcohol had gone some way to evaporate their earlier morbid feelings. They returned to their hotel very tired after an eventful and thought provoking day.

The next morning, again dawned bright, sunny and warm. They were to visit the birthplace of Karol Wojtyla, the Polish priest, who was to become Pope John Paul II. On the way back, they were to visit Kalwaria Zebrzydowska, the monastery where Karol Wojtyla spent many hours in prayer as a young cleric. As on the previous day, after breakfast, they waited for their transport, but with less apprehension than they had experienced on Tuesday. On the journey there, the guide pointed out some of the places of interest along the way. However, most of the journey was carried out in comparative silence.

"What are we expecting to see on this trip?" asked Kevin.

"We're going to visit several places in Wadowice that were associated with Karol Wojtyla," said Anton, "Including his parish church and his home. That house, right by the church is now a museum devoted to the life of Pope John Paul II."

"Will we be expected to hear a mass?" asked Kevin.

"Probably not in Wadowice," said Anton, "But last time I was on this trip, there were two happening at Kalwaria. You're welcome to sit in if you wish. However, I don't think there are any mid-afternoon masses at this time of the year."

"You're very quiet." said Angela, "You haven't said a word since we left Krakow."

"I suppose I am." said Rich, "I was thinking."

"What about?" asked Angela.

"I was thinking about our meeting next Monday with Gavin and Grace," said Rich, "And, I suppose, praying for a positive outcome. I just don't want anyone to be hurt, physically or emotionally. I think Alo and Mini will be joining us to keep the peace if the meeting does go pear shaped."

"I guess that depends on how well Gavin has been getting on with Grace." said Angela, "If, by the time we return, they are in a stable relationship, there should be no problem, because I'm really beginning to look on us two as a couple. It all depends on Gavin's temperament. If it's any reassurance to you, I don't think you've got anything to be worried about, so chill out, and don't fret."

Some time after passing the 'Heaven and Hell' road sign Rich had observed on Tuesday, they reached Wadowice. Once they had left the coach, they were escorted to the main square in front of the church, the Basilica of the Virgin Mary. Since the building was a place of worship, the places and statues within were explained before the party entered. After viewing the church interior, in reverent silence, the party assembled outside. The guide pointed out the sundial on the side of the building, which was right outside Karol Wojtyla's bedroom window when he lived here. The party was then ushered to the entrance to what was now the Pope John Paul II museum and issued with tickets. They were split into three smaller groups, each of which circulated round the museum with a local guide. When they were in Karol Wojtyla's bedroom, the local guide pointed out the motto above the sundial on the side of the church. It read: 'CZAS UCIEKA WIECZNOŚĆ CZEKA', which when translated means 'Time flies. Eternity awaits'.

Following their visit to the museum, the entire group were taken to a café in the centre of Wadowice for a light lunch, after which they boarded the coach for the drive to Kalwaria. The prominence given to the Virgin Mary in the church, and also Monday's visit to the Basilica of Divine Mercy prompted Rich to ask a question which had been bugging him for some time.

"I can understand you praying to Jesus or directly to God the Father," said Rich, "But why do you pray to the Virgin Mary? I believe some Protestants call it 'Mariolatry'."

"That's quite a controversial one with a relatively simple answer." said Angela, "We pray directly to God the Father or God the Son, but we pray to Our Lady for her to intercede for us, that is to pray for us on our behalf. The same applies to prayers directed to the Saints. Have you ever actually considered the words of the 'Hail Mary'? You probably know it, from your knowledge of classical music, as 'Ave Maria'."

"I can't say that I have." said Rich, "I do know the words, but I've never thought deeply about them."

"The first part of the prayer is taken directly from the Gospel accounts of the Archangel Gabriel's appearance to Mary and her subsequent visit to her cousin Elizabeth." said Angela, "The second part of the prayer asks Our Lady to 'pray for us sinners to the Lord, our God'."

"That explanation does make a lot of sense." said Rich, "I suppose it's a bit like asking a mother to talk to her son about some tricky subject."

"That's exactly it." said Angela, "Except that in this case, the son is God's only begotten son, Jesus Christ, part of the Holy Trinity. You seem to have grasped quite an important facet of Catholic doctrine."

This conversation continued, covering various subjects, until the coach reached Kalwaria. Once everyone was off the coach, they were guided to the basilica and the part this place held in Karol Wojtyla's early clerical life was explained. They were then shown round the site. Although it had been a physically exhausting day, everyone felt spiritually uplifted by what they had seen and heard. After being dropped off at their hotel, Rich, Angela and their parents enjoyed a short rest before returning to the centre of Krakow for dinner. Rich was beginning to feel confident about Angela's feelings towards him. As a result, he felt an inward serenity that he had never felt before, not even with Grace. It could have been that the spirituality of the place had affected him at a very deep level.

It was starting to occur to him that, despite her verbally aggressive attack when they first met, his future might lay with his 'Angel of Death', Angela De'Ath. He was now seriously hoping that Grace had found a new happiness with Gavin, and that Gavin's temperament had become calmer. He slept peacefully that night.


	11. Chapter 11: Oskar Schindler

**Chapter 11: Oskar Schindler, the Black Madonna and Homecoming**

Since Thursday was to be the most physically exhausting day of the whole 'holiday', everyone made sure they had a full breakfast. The two small families were to spend the whole day walking around various parts of Krakow. The first call, after breakfast was to the booking agent where they had arranged their previous excursions. Anton booked six places on one of that afternoon's walking tours of the Jewish quarter and Oskar Schindler's factory. This also included admission to the Synagogue. This, of course, set a time frame for their lunch. Once they had booked their afternoon activities, they headed down to the river and strolled along the bank for a while before heading towards Wawel Castle. They arrived just as an English-speaking guide was assembling a group to walk around the buildings. Although they were not part of the group, they tagged along, staying within earshot of the guide. It did help that he had a particularly penetrating voice, so they could hear every word. He explained that the castle was commissioned by King Casimir III and was the largest castle in Poland. He also explained Krakow's role as the capital of the country. While guiding the group he also talked about the various different architectural styles displayed around the site, and the chequered history of the human occupation of Wawel Hill from the Middle Ages to the present day.

By the time the two families had finished following the tour group round Wawel Castle, midday was approaching. Once again Anton was asked to locate an eatery nearby where they could have lunch. This time he took them to a restaurant close to the castle and near to the assembly point for the walk around the Jewish Quarter. Since it was just on twelve o'clock when they arrived, they were quickly found a table for six.

Rich and Grace perused the menu, which had several tempting and substantial dishes on it.

"I know this is education, but we are on holiday." said Angela as she decided on one of the meat dishes.

Rich, completely independently chose the same dish. After a short while, the food arrived.

"Did you two co-ordinate your orders?" asked Kevin, "You're eating the same food as each other again."

"No." said Rich, "We just happened to order the same thing. You should try it. It's delicious."

"There does seem to be a connection developing between you two." commented Anton, "You've even ordered the same lunch."

"That was pure coincidence." said Angela. "I guess our tastes in food are very similar."

Once they had finished off the meal with desserts and coffee, and made themselves comfortable, it was nearly time to stroll towards the meeting place for the walking tour of Krakow's Jewish Quarter.

"I hope we can all still walk after that repast." commented Anton, "That place is good value, but the portions are not exactly small."

"I think this will be a stroll rather than a route march." said Rich, "After all, as you said when you booked it, it caters for all ages. I guess we'll be avoiding meat tomorrow, it being Friday."

"Also, we'll be having lunch at a place organised by the coach operator." said Kevin, "We'll be in Częstochowa this time tomorrow."

"I hope there's a good chippy there." said Rich, somewhat irreverently.

Angela smiled. She knew that Rich was joking.

"I don't think they go in for chip shops here." said Anton, smirking, "Fish and chips is a somewhat British thing."

They met their guide by the nearest part of the riverside to the Jewish quarter and walked into the area. As they were. shown round, the guide explained the history of the Jews in Europe, up to the Nazi invasion with particular reference to Poland and Krakow. They then visited the factory, which, at the time of the German occupation was run by Oskar Schindler. The guide explained his part in employing Jews and protecting them from the SS. Although he was a member of the Nazi Party, he managed to save over 1,200 Jewish people from the concentration camps by the simple expedient of moving his entire workforce to a new factory in the Sudetenland, which was to become part of Czechoslovakia. As a result of this, the guide mentioned, he was honoured by the Jewish people and is the only member of the Nazi Party to be buried on Mount Zion in Jerusalem. The afternoon's activities concluded with a visit to one of the synagogues in that quarter of Krakow. Following a well deserved dinner after all that walking, Rich, Angela and their parents spent the rest of the evening in a bar, quietly drinking and discussing what they had seen and heard that day, particularly the role of Oskar Schindler in the rescue of 1,200 Jews. Although the day had given them a lot to think about, they slept well in the knowledge that they had a couple of long coach journeys the next day.

The whole of Friday was taken up with the day excursion to Częstochowa. They were to see one of the most famous icons of Western Christianity, a picture of the Virgin Mary and the Child Jesus. After their breakfast, the two families assembled in the hotel foyer. Shortly, the coach arrived and collected them for the journey. They selected six seats in three pairs, with Angela's parents on front, Rich's at the back and the two young people in between. Once they were under way, and the guide had explained the day's timetable, the passengers were left to relax for the rest of the journey. As they approached Częstochowa, the guide started to describe the history of the icon, how it was believed to have been discovered by St Helena in the fourth century. He also mentioned that there is a story that it was created by St Luke himself on a cedar table top in our Lord's home. What was undisputed was that it was severely damaged by the Hussites in 1430 and that complete restoration proved impossible. A striking feature of the picture was the two scars the Hussites left on Our Lady's cheek, which could not be covered up because of the nature of the materials used in the original paintwork.

Once the tour group had arrived in Częstochowa, they were taken into the precincts of the Jasna Góra monastery. They were escorted found the buildings with the guide describing monastic life. They eventually reached the basilica and joined the queue to view the Black Madonna icon. Silence was expected and no-one spoke above a whisper. When they eventually saw the icon, it was Rich, who made a comment.

"Those scars on the Virgin's cheek look almost like tear tracks." he whispered.

"Perhaps that's why they couldn't be repaired." whispered Angela, "That was remarkably perceptive of you."

After their visit to the Black Madonna shrine they enjoyed a light, late lunch at a local restaurant before joining the coach for their return journey to Krakow by a different route. On the coach, they discussed what they had seen in Częstochowa.

"I think that picture had quite an effect on you." said Angela, "You looked so thoughtful when you were looking at it and, apart from that comment about the tear tracks, you've been very quiet since."

"Yes, it did." said Rich, "That picture is at least 1,700 years old and may even date right back to the time of Christ. It's been through a lot in the intervening centuries. I'm not sure I believe the story about it being painted by St Luke himself, but that is a possibility."

"One of the stories about the scars is that they were made by a Hussite swordsman who was trying to destroy the picture," said Anton, "But he was struck dead before he could strike a third time."

"It seems the picture has almost supernatural powers." said Rich, "It certainly gave me an unfamiliar feeling."

"That's a remarkable admission from someone who used to think he was following 'the music of the Devil'." said Angela.

"It is." said Rich, "Meeting you out here, has transformed me. My whole outlook on life seems to be changing."

"In what way?" asked Angela.

"Everything seems brighter somehow." said Rich, "I seem to be able to see a way ahead. I no longer regard next Monday's meeting with dread, and I feel I've found a genuine friend in you."

"Despite what happened when we first met?" remarked Angela.

"That's dead and buried in the past." said Rich, "We've forgiven each other. Neither of us is the person the other imagined them to be last October. We really prejudged each other, and were so wrong. You've shown yourself to be a sweet, accommodating, affectionate person, and you've not so much penetrated as demolished my defences."

"And you've turned out to be an interesting and intelligent young man, who thinks and feels deeply about things." said Angela, "What's so good, is that our cultural tastes seem to be very similar. Incidentally, you sent another postcard to Alo when we visited the Basilica of Divine Mercy. What did you say on it?"

"Only that my 'Angel of Death' had become my 'Angel of Life'." said Rich.

"That's so lovely!" said Angela, smiling, and kissed Rich's cheek, "It's becoming plain to me that I mean more to you than just an acquaintance, you've chanced to meet on holiday."

"You're a lot more to me than that." said Rich, "I really believe we've discovered each other. I know I shouldn't be asking this, but can I think of you as my girlfriend?"

"Of course you can," said Angela, "If your feelings are genuine and true. I was beginning to think along those lines about you before we left Nürnburg."

"Thank you!" said Rich, "It seems we feel the same way about each other. Incidentally, on another completely different subject, have you given any thought to what you're going to do after college?"

"If I get good 'A' levels," said Angela, "I'm hoping to go up to Cambridge University. And you?"

"I've already started the application process." said Rich, "It now depends on my results at the end of the year."

At this juncture, the coach halted for a while for a 'comfort stop'. Rich and Angela took advantage of the fact that the vehicle was stationary to stand up and seal their decision about their relationship with a proper kiss. Rich did feel slightly guilty about this PDA, but realised that, with the arrival in the group of Gavin, his relationship with Grace would probably be a lost cause anyway.

"It appears that you two have decided your future might lie with each other." said Anton, "I've no objections. You do appear to be a couple completely in tune with each other."

The group returned to the city of Krakow in the late afternoon. This left time for some packing before a fish dinner. They managed to order, with Anton's help something coming close to British 'fish and chips'. Thus fortified, they strolled round the centre of Krakow for a while Before, as on the previous evening, Anton found a reasonably quiet bar for their evening discussion over drinks. The day's 'pilgrimage' to Częstochowa had given Rich a lot of food for thought. He was quite quiet for the first part of the evening. This did not pass unnoticed.

"Are you okay?" asked Angela, "You've been very quiet since dinner."

"I was thinking." said Rich.

"What about?" asked Angela.

I was thinking about life, beliefs, religion and my own faith, or lack of it." said Rich.

"That's very deep." said Angela, "Have you come to any conclusions yet?"

"After growing up through a desert of unbelief and doubt, even dabbling in the Satanic side of things at times," said Rich, "I'm beginning to believe that, about 2,000 years ago, there was actually a man called Jesus, who set out the moral code and basis in faith that we call Christianity, and that he sacrificed his own life to save humanity. I'm also just beginning to believe that his conception was, to say the least, unusual, hence the devotion to his mother, Mary."

"Wow!" exclaimed Angela, "You really have been thinking. No wonder you've been so quiet. I was beginning to think I'd upset you somehow."

"It's nothing like that." said Rich, "You haven't upset me, but you have upturned my whole attitude to life. You, no doubt remember me saying, when we were on the coach, that everything seemed brighter somehow."

"I do remember that." said Angela.

"I'm starting to really believe that the 'brightness' could be the light of Christ showing me the way ahead." said Rich.

"What have you two suddenly started talking about?" asked Anton. "You've both been so quiet since we arrived in this bar."

"I believe Rich has had a 'road to Damascus' moment." said Angela, "He's been thinking very deeply about what he's seen in and around Krakow, particularly the "Black Madonna' icon that we saw today."

"That's wonderful!" interjected Kevin, "We've been worried about his beliefs, or lack of them, ever since he started deafening himself with that heavy metal music. Grace persuaded him that metal music wasn't the whole world, but that left him adrift with very little to believe in. I think Grace's influence was both good and bad for him. Incidentally, Richard, how are things with Grace?"

"If I hadn't found such a true companion in Angela," said Rich, "That would have been rather a sore subject. Let's put it this way. Grace has struck up a very close friendship with a new guy from Cardiff. I have no doubt that he's capitalising on that friendship in my absence."

"What makes you think that?" asked Kevin.

"All the while I was hung over and semi-conscious in the plane back from Morocco," said Rich, "Gavin, that's the new guy, was engaged in a heart-to-heart conversation with Grace. It's clear that she has a calming effect on him, and finds him attractive. I'm seeing them on Monday, and I expect we'll be explaining our new relationships to each other. If I hadn't found Angela, I would have been dreading the meeting."

Rich gave Angela a tender cuddle. They looked into each other's eyes, kissed and smiled.

"I guess that's for the best." said Kevin, "So, what began as a somewhat abrasive meeting last October, has developed, over the last couple of weeks, into a probable future relationship. That can only be good."

"I think you've impressed my dad." said Rich, "I can see a bright future for us if all goes as hoped on Monday."

"When you meet with Grace on Monday," said Angela, "Would you like me to come?"

"Of course!" said Rich, "I expect Grace will be with Gavin, also Alo will be there."

"What will he be there for?" asked Angela.

"To try to mediate between us if things go 'pear shaped'." said Rich.

"Is that likely?" asked Angela.

"Not now that I've got such a good thing going with you." said Rich, "As I said earlier, I see a bright future for us and I don't dread the meeting any more. Right now, I'm feeling really happy and totally at peace with the world."

With this, the group left the bar and headed back to their hotel for their last night in Poland. In the morning, after breakfast, they finished packing and checked out. They were allocated a safe place to leave their luggage.

They spent the remainder of the morning having a last look around central Krakow. They visited one or two of the smaller Catholic Churches in the city before Anton found a restaurant where they could enjoy lunch. After this it was time to collect their bags and arrange a minibus taxi to take them all to the airport.

Before they left the UK, Rich had arranged for Alo to pick them up. Once they reached the gate. He texted Alo to confirm the expected on-time departure of the flight. He also asked how many people could be seated in the vehicle. On receiving the reply, that there were three seats across the front and another four in the back, he offered a lift to their home for Angela and her parents, since, fortuitously they lived only about a quarter of a mile from Rich's home. Alo confirmed that he would be happy to take them.

The flight back to Bristol was uneventful. Angela and Rich spent most of it in deep conversation about what they had learned about each other, only pausing to have a look downwards at the ground when there was a break in the clouds.

Once they had passed through the formalities of Passport Control, baggage reclaim and customs, Rich and Angela led the way, as Rich would definitely recognise the tall ginger headed figure of Alo. As they emerged into the arrival funnel, the pair were glancing around, looking into each other's eyes, and grinning like Cheshire cats. Alo saw them before they saw him. He intercepted them.

"Wow!" exclaimed Alo, "You two really do look like a couple. When did you meet each other?"

"On the first Tuesday in Nürnburg." said Rich, "We've really got to know each other since then. We think of ourselves as a couple now."

By this time, the two pairs of parents had caught up with their offspring and the group of seven were led by Alo out to the car park to board his van. Rich and Angela sat in the front, while their parents made themselves comfortable in the seats Alo had installed in the back of the vehicle. On the way, Alo updated Rich and Angela on the state of the developing friendship between Gavin and Grace. As he explained the situation, it became abundantly clear that a permanent change of partners had taken place. Grace was now Gavin's girlfriend and, on present showing, Alo commented, it looked as if Angela was now Rich's girlfriend. Thus a chance meeting following a joking remark about a plastic duck had changed the course of four lives.


	12. Chapter 12: Realisations in Bristol

**Chapter 12: Realisations in Bristol**

Alo had just returned to the farmhouse at lunchtime after spending the morning harvesting some late barley on the Tuesday of the second week of Rich's educational 'holiday'. He was greeted by his father, who told him he had some mail, a postcard from Germany. He noted it, read the somewhat cryptic message and, after lunch set out to complete the barley harvest. This crop gave him particular satisfaction as it was of sufficient quality to be sold to a local craft brewery as one of the local raw materials for their beers.

He was to spend that evening, with Mini, Gavin and Grace. He took the postcard along to see what the others made of it. The writing on the postcard read: 'I have met The Angel of Death, and she's a really sweet and understanding girl. We visit Auschwitz next Tuesday morning'.

"I would guess he's met someone out there who's sparked his interest." suggested Mini, "Who's the 'Angel of Death' anyway? He's certainly visiting a place of death today."

"I find it hard to believe," said Alo, "But there was a girl student volunteering in the library last college year. Rich called her 'The Angel of Death' because she was usually dressed like a metalhead. He tried to ask her out, but received a tirade of insults for his pains."

"I seem to remember something about that." said Grace, "You told me about it just before you introduced me to him."

"Oh, yes, I remember now." said Mini, "If we're talking about the same girl, she's in my English Lit group. Rich was remarkably perceptive calling her what he did, because her actual name is Angela De'Ath. I can't imagine her launching into a tirade of insults, just because someone tried to speak to her. She's normally such a gentle and placid person, rather like you, Grace. Perhaps she'd had a rough morning. I must admit that I do sometimes let fly at the nearest person when I've had a frustrating time."

"Well, she certainly sent Rich away with his tail between his legs." said Alo, "I know he became friends with you, Grace, but I do know the reception he got from Angela still hurt for a very long time."

"That could be why he treated me with open suspicion when I first approached him." said Grace, "I still don't think he has ever totally trusted me. Although we've been in a relationship since last October, there are still the occasional moments when he seemed a bit distant."

"If he has made up his differences with 'The Angel of Death'," said Gavin, "It might make your next talk with him easier to deal with."

"That's a point." said Grace, "Our next conversation was something I wasn't looking forward to at all. Incidentally, he did say he was going to Germany. The last time I studied geography, Auschwitz was in Poland. He didn't say anything about going there."

"Perhaps his folks didn't tell him until they were already out there, although the flight I'm meeting on Saturday afternoon will be from Krakow." said Alo, "Last time I looked, that city was certainly in Poland. Parents are usually like that. Mine don't tell me in advance what they've planned, even if it involves me."

"Mine are also a bit like that." said Gavin, "I'm usually kept in the dark until the last minute. It can be frustrating."

"I guess that's at least part of the reason you were so stressed all the time when I first met you." said Grace, "Still, getting back to Richard Hardbeck, what do you think has happened out there?"

"I may not be right," said Alo, "But I would guess that by an amazing co-incidence, both Rich's and Angela De'Ath's parents have booked the same itinerary and they met last week. After all, they are both studying twentieth century European history. Any other suggestions?"

"That does seem the most likely explanation." said Mini, "How does this make you feel, Grace?"

"If I wasn't getting along so well with Gavin," said Grace, "I'd be very concerned. However, if Rich has formed a good, solid relationship with his 'Angel of Death', it will be easier for me to explain our situation to him when we meet next Monday, because we will both have found new partners. I believe Rich imagined he had seen the writing on the wall for our relationship when we were on the flight home from Morocco, if not before. Still, we can't do much about it this evening, so let's enjoy the present company."

The four friends continued their speculation about Rich for a little time longer before discussing their own quite new relationships. Mini was beginning to accept that her very intense liaison with Alo couldn't be kept a secret from Nick, Franky or Liv for very much longer. She had also realised that her attempts to keep Alo at arm's length were futile. Her heart was telling her she was in love with him, and that the feelings between them were mutual. Meanwhile, Gavin was developing deep feelings for Grace, she was now a lot more than a passport to tranquillity. In the week and a half that had elapsed since Rich's departure for Nürnburg, she had indeed become Gavin's girlfriend. They were now seeing each other almost on a daily basis. Grace was still slightly worried that her calming influence could fail, but Gavin's temperament seemed to be changing by the day. She was beginning to hope that this change might be permanent. It seemed that having a regular girlfriend, whom he trusted was all that he needed to stabilise his unpredictable raging moods.

By the time Thursday night came along, Mini had plucked up the courage to let her 'secret' relationship be made public. All the present members of the 'gang' met in their usual city centre pub. The two absent members were, of course, Matty, who was still on the run following the car crash, and Rich, who was still in Poland. The last to arrive were Alo and Mini, who almost danced in, smiling and holding hands.

"This is a surprise!" commented Nick, "How long have you two been together?"

"I suppose we started seeing each other about a month before Morocco." said Alo, "Although we're so different, we seem to fit well with each other. I think I've found the 'real' Mini McGuiness behind her facade, and she's really sweet."

Mini smiled and kissed Alo's cheek. They both smiled.

"Can you imagine yourself as a farmer's wife?" asked Nick, more to provoke Mini than anything else.

"Yes, I can." said Mini, with some confidence, "Alo's been telling me all about what it involves, although I hope, when he takes over, he does more than his dad."

"Anyway," said Nick, "What brought you two together?"

"I suppose I found her attractive, who wouldn't," said Alo, "And I felt things were going badly for her. She really needed a friend. That friendship developed into something a lot stronger as I got to know her better."

"Why did you keep it such a secret?" asked Nick.

"We've kept it quiet up till now, because I imagined that people might see us as 'the odd couple'." said Mini, "On the face of it, we wouldn't appear to be the most likely pairing in our little group."

"I did suspect something when we were in Morocco," said Franky, "But I chose not to say anything in case I was either wrong, or you two wanted it kept quiet. You two did seem very close to each other."

"What's inspired you to let the cat out of the bag tonight?" asked Liv.

"We felt we couldn't keep it a secret for any longer." said Mini, "I think Franky's comment bore that out. I think Rich might have suspected something, and I guess you probably did, Gracie. I suppose I'm partly responsible by keeping Nick, here, at 'arm's length'. You can only play 'hard to get' for so long before your love interest loses interest. Having said that, Alo, although he strikes most people as a country bumpkin, is a closer match for me than I thought possible. Aren't you, farm boy."

Mini grinned. She knew she wouldn't be using this epithet for very much longer. She gave Alo a cuddle and kissed him. It did seem that relationships were re-forming within the group. Not only were Mini and Alo becoming an item, but Grace had apparently thrown her lot in with Gavin. It was also noteworthy that Nick and Franky were becoming much closer both emotionally and physically. The picture would be completed if, by the time he returned from his educational trip to Europe, Rich had formed a relationship with his 'Angel of death', Angela De'Ath. The only Unknown quantity was Matty. He was still on the run from the Moroccan police after crashing the hired Land Rover. Liv was worried about him, but tried not to show it.

On the Next day, Alo received another postcard from Rich. This carried the picture of the exterior of the Basilica of the Divine Mercy in Krakow, together with the message that Angela had now become his 'Angel of Life'.

As that evening was the last 'free' weekday evening before the return to college the following Tuesday, the group gathered in their usual pub. Naturally, one of the subjects discussed was this second postcard from Rich. Grace's reaction to it was, unexpectedly, one of relief. She now realised that, provided Gavin didn't become unpredictable and angry again, nobody was going to get hurt when Rich returned to the fold.

"How are you feeling, Grace?" asked Franky.

"Calm, I suppose." said Grace, "I suppose I should have seen this coming. It was obvious, before we left Morocco that I wouldn't be seeing so much of Rich. The talk with Gavin, here, in the plane more or less sealed our friendship. As I said earlier, I still don't think Rich trusted me one hundred percent. I think he was still smarting from his abrasive encounter with his 'Angel of Death'."

"We're meeting Rich on Monday evening to sort things out." said Gavin, "Bearing in mind that us two are now an 'item', how do you think we should play it?"

"By ear, I think." said Grace, "Since Alo and Mini will be with us. I hope Rich will come with Angela. After all, I expect he will want to introduce her to his friends. I've got a good feeling about the meeting, so I'm not expecting any problems."

"What makes you so confident?" asked Alo.

"His two postcards." said Grace, "He wouldn't even have sent them unless he had something important to say. I know they were a bit cryptic, but I did get the message."

"What was that?" asked Mini.

"I think that, by pure chance, Angela met him early last week." said Grace, "They made up their differences and became friends. Since then, the two families have stayed together in both Nürnburg and Krakow and co-ordinated their visits. Judging by what Rich said on his second card, their friendship has developed into something a lot stronger. As for seeming to 'betray' me, I think that, after he heard snippets of my conversation with Gavin on the flight from Morocco, he felt he had nothing to lose by starting a new relationship. I expect he's as concerned about our meeting on Monday as I was."

"That does seem to be a plausible explanation." said Mini, "I suppose it depends on which parts of the airborne conversation between you two he thought he overheard when he was half awake rather than asleep."

"Well, we did have quite a heart-to-heart on the plane." said Gavin, "Whatever part of it he overheard would have given him the strong impression that his relationship with Grace was coming to an end."

"Hopefully," said Alo, "He will be so confident about the new relationship with his 'Angel of Death' that he's happy to accept the new situation with equanimity."

"That's a long word for you, farm boy." joked Mini, "It does seem that no-one has anything to worry about regarding Monday evening."

"So, far from being the confrontation we were expecting," said Alo, "It's going to be a friendly get-together between old and new friends. The good thing is, I won't be called upon to keep the peace. I wasn't looking forward to you and Rich fighting it out like two stags competing for a hind."

"I don't think it was ever going to come to that." said Gavin, "For a start, I'm no longer the aggressive, take-on- anybody brute I was a few months ago. Grace has seen to that. I've learned the value of a tranquil attitude to life."

"And you're a far nicer person for it." said Grace, "Even my dad's noticed the change in the few months since you came from Cardiff. He's not so worried about us being together."

'I would think letting off steam on the Rugby pitch twice a week helps." commented Nick, "You play with far more energy than I ever had."

Mini chose not to make any comment at this point, although she did look as she wanted to.

"I suppose that, unlike you, I love the game." said Gavin, "Where I come from, it's almost a religion. I was brought up to regard it as an essential part of life. Being captain does give me more of a say in how our team should play. That's satisfying. In South Wales, I had to follow instructions from whoever was in charge. These often conflicted with my ideas. It was frustrating."

"And taking out your frustrations on the nearest random person didn't help your cause." said Grace, "I would guess that you didn't get to captain any team in South Wales."

"They didn't realise what they were missing." said Nick, "You've really transformed that team. Even Rider seems to accept you."

"That's because his ideas about team tactics are almost identical to mine." said Gavin, "I'm really excited about the new season. We take on my old college in November. I'd love it if we thrashed them."

Once they had finished discussing Gavin's love of Rugby Union football and his ambitions for the Roundview first fifteen, the subject returned to the forthcoming meeting with Richard Hardbeck and, hopefully, his brand-new girlfriend. Mini was of the opinion that personalitywise, Angela De'Ath was very similar to Grace and she repeated that she couldn't understand her outburst when she met Richard the previous October. She went on to say that, since Angela was similar to Grace, she wasn't surprised that Richard had fallen for her.

"Although, I suppose, his going for this girl does show a lack of loyalty." said Grace, sadly.

"The same could be said about you, Grace." said Mini, "You two have been acting like besotted lovers ever since you came back from Morocco. I'm sure Rich had read the signs even before the final evening out there."

"Was it that obvious?" asked Grace.

"Yes, it was." said Mini, "The frequent furtive glances, the way you smiled at each other, the touching of hands when you passed each other. Need I go on? I do believe that Alo and I managed to make a better job of concealing our liaison."

"You did." said Nick, trying to steer the subject towards Mini's attitude to farming, "I, for one, didn't suspect anything until you two walked in here as a couple last night. It seems you weren't as lonely as I thought. Anyway, how's life on the farm? I guess you've been there with him."

"I'm learning fast." said Mini, "There's a lot more to it than I imagined. For instance, some of Alo's Spring barley crop is in that pint you're drinking. His farm supplies the brewery with malting barley each year."

"And last Tuesday, I harvested this year's late crop." said Alo, "The moisture content is perfect and it'll soon be on its way to the brewery. Most brewers buy in malted barley on the open market, but this one likes to keep everything as local as possible, so they buy our locally grown barley and do the malting themselves. The longest distance travelled is by the hops, which come from Herefordshire."

"He's still excited by last week's tour of the brewery." said Mini, "Once you get him onto a subject, it's hard to stop him enthusing, isn't it, Alo."

"I guess so." said Alo, "But it is nice to be in on both ends of the process. The sowing of the seed, the harvesting of the crop and the enjoyment of the end product. Cheers everyone!"

After this toast, the glasses were recharged and the group finished their evening believing that they were now well prepared for anything that might happen in about forty-six hours time. The only surprise would be when Rich realised that Alo and Mini were now a couple.


	13. Chapter 13: Coming Together

**Chapter 13: Coming Together**

Following their speculations, the previous Friday, Grace, Gavin, Alo, Mini, Franky, Nick and Liv gathered in their usual meeting place on the Monday evening before they were to return to college for the Autumn term They had arrived early, so that all would be present when Rich and, hopefully, his new companion, Angela showed up.

"Do you think he'll bring Angela?" asked Grace.

"Almost certainly." said Alo, "At least, he said he would when I told him when and where we were meeting."

"I'd like to meet her." said Franky, "More out of interest than anything else."

"As I mentioned before," said Mini, "I know her as a classmate in my English Lit group. I do know she's also studying European History, although, for some reason, she wasn't in the same group as Rich last year."

"Perhaps she wanted to avoid him." said Alo.

"No, I think it was just coincidence that they ended up in different groups." said Nick, "There were two history groups last year, and they were allocated to different ones. This year, they've merged. There's only one group."

Any further discussion ceased as Angela and Rich entered the bar, holding hands, smiling, exchanging glances and obviously a close couple. The group made them welcome and invited them to sit down.

"Well, this is a welcome surprise!" said Grace, "We got both your postcards, but we didn't expect you to be so close as a couple. I wasn't looking forward to this evening until we got your second card. I was agonising over how to break it to you that I've formed a strong relationship with Gavin, but it looks as if you've also found yourself a new companion."

"And how!" commented Alo, "Isn't this the girl who tore you off a strip for looking like a greaser last year?"

"Yes, I am." said Angela, "Now I wish I hadn't been so unkind. I so misjudged Rich. He's a sweet, gentle, intelligent young man and, outside heavy metal, our tastes almost coincide."

She leaned across and kissed Rich's cheek. He responded by kissing her more fully, then formally introducing Angela to the rest of the 'gang'.

"How did you get to meet him?" asked Grace.

"I was walking with mummy and daddy round a large pond on the outskirts of Nürnburg, next to the Nazi party's unfinished 50,000 seat conference centre," said Angela, "When I overheard the young man in the little family group ahead of us joking, in English, about a plastic duck, which was floating in the pond. I caught up with them and started talking with him. It wasn't long before I recognised who I was speaking to. I apologised profusely for my unwarranted attack on him last October and we got talking. The rest, as you might say, is history."

Angela gave a radiant smile. It was obvious she was deeply happy.

"Did you two stand on the platform Hitler used for his Nuremberg rally speeches?" asked Nick.

"Of course we did." said Rich, "I don't think you could go there and not survey the Zeppelinplatz from that saluting base. The eagles and swastikas have gone, but it's still quite an impressive structure."

"It's also the grandstand for a once-a-year motor racing circuit." said Nick.

"You appear to know the place." said Rich, "When did you go there?"

"Dad took me there about two years ago." said Nick, "We were on a driving tour all around Germany, including Berlin and Dresden. We didn't go to Poland though."

"You should go there." said Rich, "Auschwitz is a sobering place, but it does show the darkest side of the Holocaust."

"I can confirm that." said Angela, "I was really upset by our visit there. Rich, here was so consoling when I let the sadness get to me. He's so sweet."

She gave Rich another little kiss on his cheek.

"That's a change from the way you reacted to his approach last October." said Alo.

"Don't remind me." said Angela, "I don't know what came over me then. I'm not usually that aggressive. I realise now that Rich is one of the gentlest, most considerate young men I'll ever meet."

This conversation continued for some time with subjects ranging from the attractions of a visit to Krakow to Angela's Catholic faith and its uncomfortable interaction with the attitudes of her peers. It was obvious by the end of the evening that Angela was a gentle, intelligent, warm-hearted young lady, who had become a firm friend to Rich. In fact, the intensity of the relationship between them had increased even faster that that between Gavin and Grace. They were now a couple with strong connections on several levels.

For the time being, relationships within the 'gang' seemed to have settled down. The only unknown factor being the possible reappearance of Matty at some point in the near future. The new term got under way without him. Fortunately for Rich, as the two small European History groups had been merged, he would be sharing some lectures with Angela. He found this prospect pleasing as he would be spending even more time with her. For her part, Angela was pleased, as her feelings for this former metalhead were becoming even stronger.

During the course of the Autumn term it became clear that despite Rich's former close relationship with Grace, there was no friction between him and Gavin. Also, unusually, he remained friends with Grace, despite the 'break-up'. Another friendship that was growing in intensity, was that between Angela and Grace. In fact, Angela was a help to Grace in her academic efforts, while Grace was a mentor to Angela in 'matters of the heart'. By half-term, the two girls were firm friends, dividing their spare time between their new boyfriends and each other.

A few weeks before Christmas, Roundview college advertised their annual Yuletide ball. The previous year, it had happened, but none of the present 'gang' had attended as they didn't feel that it was for them. This year, however, both Gavin and Rich had come to the conclusion that their relationships with their new girlfriends would benefit from this experience of terpsichorean togetherness. It was now clear that Gavin's temperament problems were now behind him. He no longer felt the rising anger that used to plague him some months earlier. One factor contributing to this, of course, was the calming effect Grace's presence had on him. Another factor was that the relationship between his parents had improved immeasurably since they had benefited from some counselling sessions. The atmosphere at his home was now peaceful enough for him to invite Grace to his home. His parents took to her as soon as they met her.

One lunchtime, shortly afterwards, Gavin was perusing the college notice board when Grace joined him.

"Gracie?" said Gavin, looking at the poster advertising the ball, "Would you like to come to the Yuletide ball as my partner."

"Certainly." said Grace, "It'll help us to get to know each other even better. I'll have to work out what I'm going to wear, though. These occasions are usually quite formal."

"One of your cocktail dresses?" suggested Gavin.

"That's a good idea," said Grace, "But there is one dress I might use. I'll surprise you with it on the evening."

"I live in anticipation." commented Gavin.

At this point, Rich and Angela joined the couple.

"What are you two finding so interesting?" asked Rich.

"We're thinking about going to the Yuletide ball." said Gavin, "Would you two like to go as well?"

"I didn't go last year." said Rich, "Because I suppose I was still 'wedded' to heavy metal. I didn't see a college ball as my scene."

"Neither did I, because of a clash of dates." said Angela, "My friends told me I'd missed a wonderful evening. Of course we'd like to come. That evening is clear this year, but it depends whether I could wear a suitable dress. I'm not sure. I'm not a very 'formal dress' person."

"I had noticed!" commented Mini, who had just arrived, accompanied by Alo, "Sweaters and jeans are more your style."

"I'm sure you'll look wonderful whatever you wear." said Rich.

"I probably would, but a dance like this one is a special occasion." said Angela, "It does need a special outfit."

"I guess that's one of the differences between boys and girls." said Gavin "We would be wearing suits, while you girls always seem to want a different dress for each occasion."

"That's because we like to be stylish," said Angela, "However, I seldom wear a dress. In fact I can't remember wearing one this year. In olden days, of course, the male was the 'peacock', while the girls looked quite plain, almost drab."

"That would be back in the day when women were definitely second, or even third class people." said Grace, "I don't think they were even considered as citizens. They were expected to 'know their place'."

"And your place, at the moment, is right here by my side, keeping me sane." said Gavin.

"Cheeky!" said Grace, smirking.

"Come to think of it," said Rich, "I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress, or even a skirt."

"That's because I don't feel I'd look good in a dress." said Angela, "My body isn't particularly sexy, and my legs are so skinny."

"Oh! Come on, Angie." said Rich, "You're beautiful. You'd look marvellous in an evening dress. You'd look the lovely, feminine woman I see in you."

"You flatter me." said Angela, "But you are just beginning to persuade me that I might be able to think about wearing something attractive to the ball."

"I'll help you choose a dress." said Grace, "It's clear you need some guidance. I'll make sure you knock Rich sideways when he sees you at the ball."

"So, you'll come then." said Rich.

"Yes." said Angela, "You've persuaded me. I'll listen to what Grace has to say, and I hope I can look good for you."

"I'm sure you will." said Rich.

This conversation continued for some time by the notice board and then over lunch in the college cafeteria, after which the two couples bought their tickets to the ball. Now that the liaison between Alo and Mini was in the open, Rich persuaded them to come to the ball as well, although by this time, Mini was just beginning to show that she was pregnant, so she might not be able to dance as vigorously as usual, and would have to dress appropriately.

Over the weeks before the ball, Grace advised Angela about dress sense, and what would look good. They also spent time together discussing their relationships. As already mentioned, the two girls had become firm friends. The lack of animosity between Gavin and Rich was hard to explain, but could have been because the friendships between Rich and Angela and between Gavin and Grace had developed and deepened so rapidly over the fortnight that Rich had spent abroad. In fact, Alo, Mini, Gavin, Grace, Rich and Angela now considered themselves to be a group of six inseparable friends in three promising stable relationships.

The time was now approaching for the Yuletide ball. The three girls were making preparations for the event, but did not let their partners know their plans. When asked about what they would be wearing, they just changed the subject, or just said: "You'll just have to wait and see.". Both Grace and Angela appeared to be planning something which their respective boyfriends would find exciting. Mini, of course, had the problem of dressing stylishly, while allowing her 'bump' to develop.

All three relationships were getting stronger by the week. Mini had admitted her condition to Alo, who promised to stand by her whatever happened. Although he had made Mini pregnant 'out of wedlock', he did quite relish the thought of helping to bring up a child. There was no way he would allow Mini to even think of a termination. Surprisingly, his parents welcomed his new situation as they felt it would give him a sense of responsibility and made provision for the new arrivals, Mini and, subsequently, her new baby.

As Christmas came closer, Grace and Angela had to find more inventive ways to deflect enquiries about the nature of their ball dresses.

At last, the evening of the ball arrived. The boys, Alo, Gavin and Rich arrived first and waited for their girls to emerge from the 'ladies' cloakroom. The first to come out was Angela. She was wearing a short, light blue strapless cocktail dress, with a hem only half way down her thighs. She had pinned her hair up clear of her slender shoulders. She wore no choker or necklace as she felt that any neck decorations would detract from the effect. To say that Rich was pleasantly surprised would have been an understatement. Until this evening, although he felt he was in close relationship with her, he had never seen so much of her pale skin. When he set eyes on her, he was gobsmacked. He gasped.

"W - wow!" was all he could say for a few seconds as a broad smile spread across his face.

"Y - you're totally gorgeous!" said Rich once he had begun to recover his composure, "Why have you kept such beauty hidden for so long?"

"I'm glad you like it." said Angela, "Up till now, I've believed I was far too skinny to display my shoulders or my legs to anyone. That's why I've been wearing sweaters and trousers all the time."

"What made you change your mind?" asked Rich.

"Grace persuaded me that my body is worth looking at and that I'd look good in a revealing dress," said Angela, "So I decided to really commit myself and bought this short strapless one. Do you like it?"

"Like it?" said Rich, "I totally love it. I'm looking at one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen, and I really appreciate totally bare shoulders, especially yours, and those legs are amazing."

At this point, Mini and Grace appeared. Mini wore a generously styled red strapless dress, which concealed what she perceived would be her developing condition. Grace looked stunning in what appeared to be a pale-yellow full-length halter neck evening dress. The full width of her elegant back was bare right down to her waist. From the rear, it looked as if she was only wearing a long skirt.

"Well! " said Gavin, "You girls have certainly dressed to impress tonight, and Grace, I love it that you've chosen to display the whole of your lovely back."

Before the dance got properly under way, Doug made himself known to the group. As deputy college director, he was acting as master of ceremonies for the Yuletide Ball.

"Well! This is a new Angela." said Doug, "You're looking quite the lady. I like the transformation. I can't remember ever seeing you wearing a dress."

"I found a new friend," said Angela, "So I tried to look good for him at the ball."

"All of you seem to have put some effort in to your outfits," said Doug, "Even you, Franky. I don't think I've ever seen so much of you. You're another beautiful one. Anyway how come you lot didn't come to this last year."

"I didn't really go in for this kind of thing then," said Franky, "But things have changed."

Franky had arrived with Nick and joined the other six at their location near the bar. She, like Grace, had also chosen to wear a dress, which displayed the whole of her slender back, but hers was short and dark brown. This looked spectacular as the dark colour contrasted with her very pale skin. Once Doug had moved on, drinks were obtained and the dancing commenced. For the first three quarters of an hour the music was fairly standard ballroom fare, waltzes, foxtrots etc. Grace danced with Gavin, while Rich danced with Angela. After this introduction, the band struck up with some rock numbers. At this point, Grace sprung her surprise. She detached the long skirt, folded it up and put it in her shoulder bag. She was now wearing a short cocktail dress, more suited to the livelier pieces. Gavin, of course, was confident in a ballroom hold with Grace, but even while he was dancing, Rich was very hesitant about touching Angela's skin.

"You can touch me." said Angela, as they danced together, "In fact you can stroke and caress me if you like. I'd so welcome it if you were more tactile."

"I'm sorry." said Rich, "I didn't want to seem too forward for you. I guess I had the thought 'you can look, but don't touch' in my mind."

"Well!" said Angela, "You can put that thought right out of your mind. I just think it might have been a tiny hangover from what happened at our first encounter. We're boyfriend and girlfriend now, so we should be able to hold each other without inhibitions. I'm sure you weren't as cautious with Grace."

"I was at first," said Rich, "Probably because she was my first girl."

"You should learn to be more confident." said Angela, "I'm not some piece of fine Dresden China, only to be admired from a distance. I'm a real young woman with her own physical desires, and I'm beginning to believe you're the young man who might satisfy them. There, I've said it!"

"Are you serious?!" said a startled Rich.

"Never more so." said Angela, "Let's get really close."

While Rich and Angela were speaking and dancing, the music changed from a foxtrot to a slow waltz. To give Rich his due, following his conversation with Angela, he rose to the occasion and fully embraced her. The couple gently and romantically smooched for the rest of the waltz, his fingertips exploring her bare back and shoulders, even at one point straying an inch or two down the inside of her dress. After this moment of intimacy, the couple returned to their seats.

"Did you enjoy that?" asked Angela, "I did. It was lovely, even when you rather naughtily tried to explore a bit more of my skin inside my dress."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." said Rich, "I know it's the first time I've held you like that, but it felt completely natural. You've got such beautifully smooth skin. Exploring it just felt right, somehow."

"It's clear you love the physical feel of my shoulders." commented Angela.

"I do, they feel as beautiful as they look." said Rich, "And they look exquisite."

"I'm glad you think so." said Angela, "You'll have to wait a little longer to experience more of me."

Having already seen Grace's svelte body almost naked, no such inhibitions affected Gavin. While he danced slowly with her, he allowed his fingers to roam all over her naked back, even straying down to her hips and round towards her breasts on a couple of occasions.

"You do seem to love my body." said Grace, "I don't mind you exploring me, but try to do it discreetly. You nearly reached one of my tits just now. I can't wear a bra with this dress, so they're rather accessible."

"I'll try to restrain myself." said Gavin, "But I really would love to explore the whole of your naked body."

"I know you would." said Grace, "But all in good time. I don't think I'm ready for your ardent desires yet. Let's sit down for a bit."

After the slow waltz, like Rich and Angela, Gavin and Grace returned to their seats for a while. While they were sitting down, despite what she'd just said, Grace didn't resist when Gavin's hand explored her midriff inside the front of her dress. It was getting more obvious that she would not be able to postpone total intimacy between them for much longer.

As the ball drew to its close, the group began to discuss what they were intending to do immediately afterwards. Due to Mini's condition, Alo took her home, but the other three couples intended to make it an 'all-nighter'. Gavin ended the discussion when he informed the group that his folks were away on a weekend break and also, of the various houses, his was the biggest, with some extra beds.

"I think that settles it then." said Nick, "We'll all go to your place."

With this, Grace reattached her long skirt. They left the college hall and made their way to Gavin Croxton's home just outside the city centre. Once there, Gavin let them in, arranged for some drinks and made them comfortable in the lounge. The next few hours, they hoped, would be memorable for all the right reasons.


	14. Chapter 14: Coffee and Discussions

**Chapter 14: Coffee and Discussions**

After leaving the Yuletide Ball, the three couples had made their way to Gavin's home with the intention of enjoying the rest of the night and each other. Alo had gone straight home with Mini as he believed that her pregnancy was causing some discomfort. Everyone took off their shoes and the boys removed their socks. They left them in the hall. Gavin indicated where the three couples were going to sleep, and ensured that there were a couple of bath towels in each bedroom for their morning showers. Once they were all in the lounge and Gavin had ensured they were comfortable, he retreated to the kitchen and made coffees for all six. In the generously sized lounge, there were three sofas, so each couple could share one. Nick and Franky occupied one of the two-seaters, while Rich and Angela took over the other. Gavin and Grace, being the hosts spread themselves across the three-seat settee. By coincidence, each boy sat to the left of his partner. It wasn't long before Rich realised 'his' sofa was a recliner. Both he and Angela took advantage of this. They operated both 'recline' levers and made themselves at home. All three boys had shed their jackets and ties and parked them in the hall with their shoes and socks. All four bedrooms in the house had double beds. He would take Grace to his own bedroom, the other two couples could use his older brothers' rooms as long as they kept them tidy.

"You two couples look relaxed." said Gavin, as he returned carrying a tray with six cups of coffee, a jug of warm milk, a bowl of sugar cubes and some biscuits.

"We are," said Angela, sounding dreamy, "We could almost settle for the night here."

"You needn't do that." said Gavin, "You've got a bed to share tonight. That goes for you two, Nick and Franky, as well."

"How come you've got so many spare beds?" asked Nick.

"My older brothers are at uni." said Gavin, "We got this large house because they'll want to come home for the vacations, so we've got some spare beds during term time."

Gavin distributed the cups of coffee and passed round the milk and sugar, before settling down next to and very close to Grace. As he was feeling quite aroused, he lost no time finding a comfortable place for his free hand in contact with Grace's bare back.

"I think you like the feel of my skin." commented Grace, "You certainly like finding your way round my body."

"I must admit, it's very tempting with so much of you uncovered." said Gavin, "You've dressed in a really enticing way tonight. I love that backless dress. From the rear, it looks as if you're stripped to the waist."

"I know. That's the whole idea." said Grace, "It looks as if Franky had much the same thoughts."

Nick and Franky were sitting intimately close on their two-seat sofa. Nick's right hand was straying round her shoulders and back, relishing their nakedness. From time to time, he playfully fiddled with the fastening at the back of her slender neck.

"Now, now!" said Franky, mildly admonishing Nick, "I know you're tempted, but it isn't time for that yet. You might see them later if you behave yourself. There's still plenty of me to explore."

Meanwhile, Angela kicked off her shoes and curled up on the sofa next to Rich. He responded by cuddling her, making sure to caress her shoulders before turning his attention to her dainty feet. Gavin chose this moment to initiate a bit of a debate.

"I believe that some of us are probably going to break some self-imposed and society imposed 'rules' tonight." said Gavin, "What say you, Nick?"

"That's a bit of a sore point with me." said Nick, "It was my previous girlfriend, Mini, who imposed the rules - and enforced them. I tried to push her boundaries, but she wouldn't yield."

"I guess that's one of the reasons you're with little Franky this evening." commented Grace, "Mini could be quite difficult at times. She had her own problems. Anyway, Gavin, why are you suddenly thinking about rules?"

"We've all had quite a bit to drink," said Gavin, "And, once our coffee cups are empty, we're almost certainly going to have a little bit more. I think we're going to be a little less inhibited than usual, especially as the ladies have put quite a lot of bare flesh on display, not that I'm complaining."

"Are you implying that our mode of dress might attract unwelcome attention?" asked Angela.

"Not necessarily," said Gavin, "But bare skin does invite caresses."

"Only if we let it." said Franky, "I don't think Nick would actually undress me down here, unless I suggested it. I do know he's tempted. Whether he does depends on how things develop during the night."

"That's part of what I'm saying." said Gavin, "I'm subject to the same thing with my sweet Gracie, here. Acres of her naked back are inviting, although I notice she's covered those beautiful legs."

Grace's reaction to this was to get up off the sofa, stand up, and detach the long skirt, which she folded neatly and placed in her bag. She resumed her position on the sofa, cradled in Gavin's arms.

"How's that!" said Grace.

"It's lovely to see those again." said Gavin, "They are so gorgeous."

"I think men find bare legs tempting because of where they lead." said Angela, who had let her dress ride up so far that her knickers were on show. Rich took advantage of this to put his hand inside the back of it and caress the smooth skin of her lower back.

"I can second that." said Franky, who was dissuading Nick's hand from straying too far up her thigh, "Although I guess Nick will discover my surprise before too long."

She gave Nick a knowing smirk.

"Now I am intrigued." said Nick.

"The reason I brought this up," said Gavin, "Is that I suppose that, up till recently, I hamstrung myself with self imposed 'rules'. I found this really limiting. That was one of the many reasons I was so frustrated and bad tempered when I first arrived here. Grace, here has proved a life saver. She's shown me a more relaxed and tolerant attitude to life. Thanks to her, I now feel human."

Grace was blushing scarlet by this time. She knew she was an important person in Gavin's life, but she didn't realise just how important a role she played in his sanity.

Having made this statement, Gavin collected the empty coffee cups and took them to the kitchen. When he returned, he made a drinking suggestion.

"Would you guys like beer, or something stronger?" asked Gavin, entering the lounge.

"Have we a choice?" asked Rich, "Because I'd like some whisky, and Angie would like a brandy.

"Okay!" said Gavin, "And you, Nick?"

"Franky would like a lager," said Nick, "And I'd like a vodka and Coke."

For the next few minutes, Gavin, assisted by Grace prepared the round of drinks, while the other four digested what Gavin had just said about 'rules'. They returned with the drinks after a few minutes and the discussion continued.

"I suppose it was my attempt to comply with 'rules' insisted on by my two dads that led to me being tormented so viciously in Oxford." said Franky, "With you lot, I'm so much more relaxed. I believe that I can keep Nick in check without slavishly following 'rules' which don't seem to be relevant anymore. Nowadays, I can keep to my own code of behaviour."

"As I've already said, I think I can restrain myself from going too far with you this evening," said Nick, "Despite being sorely tempted by seeing so much of you. I suppose that's another example of keeping to the 'rules'."

The discussion about the rules that the various members followed to keep on the 'straight and narrow' continued for some time. May aspects of them were discussed. The discussion moved on to the conventions surrounding relationships between young people. There was a long discussion about whether it was okay to catch a girl 'on the rebound', when convention indicated that it was not a good idea. Of course, Angela had started a very strong relationship with a boy 'on the rebound', and this was going very well. It was pointed out that there is always the exception that proves the rule, and that the relationship between Rich and Angela was that exception. Another convention that appeared to be in question was the dress codes between the sexes.

"We've just been to a 'formal' occasion and we boys are dressed in sombre black and covered from the neck down," said Nick, "While you girls are temptingly wearing very little, and what you are wearing is quite colourful. When we dress casually, we boys use a lot more colour, while you girls are covered up, but still colourful. For instance, I sometimes wear a bright red sweater and blue jeans, while Franky wears black trousers with a white sweater."

"I suppose that's a hangover from the old days," said Gavin, "When men dressed colourfully, while the women, with a few exceptions wore clothes in which they could work. The phrase, 'the peacock male' comes to mind."

"I think you have a point there." said Rich, "I think it was only in the last century, when women gained more freedoms that they started to dress more colourfully. I believe that in Victorian times, particularly after Albert died, that everyone dressed drably. I suppose that's why we regarded Queen Victoria as such an old misery."

"I think we need a change of subject, although it's still clothes related." said Angela, "I know I've got a reputation for going around covered from neck to ankles in clothes, usually thick sweaters and jeans, so what I'm about to say may come as a surprise." She paused. "What are our views on nudity?"

"Well, that one certainly came from left field," said Nick, "Especially coming from you, Angela."

"Something none of you won't know about my family," said Angela, "Is that we are naturists."

"Do you mean like David Attenborough?" asked Nick.

"No," said Angela, "He's a naturalist. We naturists like to shed all of our clothes and be completely naked. Some of our holidays are spent in nice warm places where clothes aren't necessary, places like the Canaries, or the South of France."

"You've certainly kept very quiet about that one." said Rich, "Particularly after what you've said about your own body."

"Well, you wouldn't see me cavorting around naked in public." said Franky.

"We're not really 'in public'." said Angela, "We use private beaches and other facilities where we're away from the general public."

"I might, just might be persuaded to strip under those conditions." said Franky, "All sorts of things are permissible in secluded places. I'm beginning to like the idea. What about you, Nick?"

"I'd have to think about that one." said Nick.

"As I've said, I know my body isn't much to look at." said Angela,

"That's a matter of opinion." said Rich.

"As I was saying, I'm very skinny, so my figure isn't much to look at," continued Angela, "But being totally naked gives such a wonderful sense of freedom. Also, if you like a suntan, it'll cover the whole of you - no tan lines."

"Weren't you embarrassed when your folks first took you on one of these holidays?" asked Grace, "I would have been petrified, never mind embarrassed."

"I was only a little girl when I started," said Angela, "So it seemed quite normal. Everyone else was naked, so I would have looked totally out of place in a swimsuit. Now I've grown, it doesn't worry me. In any case, my folks don't regard nudity as inherently indecent. My 'bits' are just as much part of me as my shoulders or my face."

"You're a surprise to all of us." said Nick, "As I just said, I'd have to think seriously about whether I would be prepared to strip off in the open air, even on a private beach."

"The more you think about it the less willing you'll be." said Angela. "You'll just end up dwelling on the negatives, what about you, Grace?"

"I wouldn't mind stripping right off if it was warm enough." said Grace, "After all, my bikini doesn't cover very much. It would be a very small step to go without it."

"Although what little it does cover is very private to you." said Gavin.

"That's true," said Grace, "But if everyone else was naked, I suppose I'd also look somewhat out of place in a bikini."

"I've only heard one male opinion." said Angela, "Nick would think himself out of it, but what about you, my sweet Richard?"

Rich blushed. He felt he had been put on the spot. He, like a lot of older teenage boys was somewhat inhibited about exposing his body in public. After all, he wasn't a muscular he-man like Gavin, in fact, the line 'I'm a lover, not a fighter' could apply to his build. However, he did realise that, if his relationship with Angela was to take wing he would, sooner or later, have to go on a naturist holiday with her. He also realised that before the night was over, Angela would almost certainly see him naked anyway. He fidgeted a bit and looked at his watch before speaking.

"I believe that I might be able to overcome my inhibitions in the right environment." said Rich, cautiously, "It also depends who's with me."

He squeezed Angela's hand, looked into her eyes and smiled. She winked and smiled back.

"Don't worry about it." said Angela, "With me you'll find it completely natural. You'll love the feeling of freedom"

"You're gradually persuading me." said Rich, "Even tempting me."

"Gavin, you've been very quiet." said Angela, "Have you a view on this subject?"

"I - I suppose this takes us back to the rules I used to try to observe." said Gavin, "One of them concerned what constituted 'decency' in dress. I've always thought it indecent to expose my trunk below the waist. I guess that, in the right environment, I could break that rule. After all, my middle is still me."

"It looks as if I'm in a minority of one." commented Franky, "Although I'm not wearing very much at the moment, as Nick might soon find out."

The drinks were now finished. Gavin and Grace collected the empty glasses and provided refills.

"I have noticed that all three of you girls are showing a lot of skin." said Nick, "I'm not complaining. You all look really lovely, especially little Franky here. I love that completely naked back."

Nick turned towards Franky and his right hand caressed her back, once again not only straying towards her halter clip, but also probing down under her dress below its waistband and investigating her hips. His left hand, meanwhile was exploring a lot further up her thigh, and met skin rather than fabric when it reached the top. What he had found, or rather hadn't, excited and intrigued him.

"Where are your knickers?" he asked, quietly.

"I'm not wearing any." said Franky, smirking, "That was the surprise I was hoping to keep for later."

"You sometimes make me wonder." said Nick, "After your remark about 'not cavorting around naked in public' I would have expected to find some real 'passion killers under that skimpy little dress."

"I hope that intensified the surprise." said Franky, grinning, "Because that was the idea."

Grace yawned and stretched. This proved contagious. It wasn't long before several people were giving in to yawns. It was clear that thoughts were beginning to turn towards sleep.

At this juncture, despite his earlier comment about 'decency', Gavin came out with the most startling suggestion of the evening. He wasn't sure whether it would be accepted by the other five, but he made it anyway. It certainly got their attention.


	15. Chapter 15: Temptation and Restraint

**Chapter 15: Naked Temptation, 'Bonding'** **and Restraint**

"It's getting late," said Gavin, "And judging by the yawns, I think we will all need to find our beds for the night quite soon. But since, thanks to you, Angela, we've been spending the last twenty minutes or so talking about nudity, I've got a completely 'off the wall' suggestion. You're welcome to turn it down if you like, but I'm going to make it anyway. I suspect we're all going to sleep naked in any case, so before we all go to the bedrooms, let's undress each other down here."

"That sounds utterly crazy," said a surprised Angela, "But since I started that one, I can't really refuse. It seems this naughty boy next to me is ahead of the curve. He's already started unfastening me."

Rich had located the zip fastener at the back of Angela's strapless dress and opened it. He had begun to investigate her back, her sides and her rib cage below the bust line of the dress. It was obvious that he liked what he had found.

"Since Rich has already started," said Grace, "As you've suggested, let's undress each other. However, to make things more even, since us girls already have a lot of our skin on show, and fewer separate items of clothing, the three boys should take their shirts off first."

"I've got an alternative suggestion." said Franky, to everyone's surprise, "I suggest that since you're wearing more separate items of clothing than us girls, as Grace has just mentioned, you boys should strip right down to your underpants. Then, if Grace and Angela are in agreement, we girls, one by one, will give you something to remember."

"You're full of surprises tonight." said Nick, "After your earlier remark, I didn't expect this. Yes, I'll agree to it. I suppose it depends on what the other two decide."

"It does sound an interesting alternative." said Gavin, "I'll go with it."

"So will I." said Rich.

As if to endorse Franky's idea, Nick started unbuttoning his shirt. The other two were not far behind. Within a couple of minutes, all three boys were sitting in their underpants, awaiting some action from the girls. Not surprisingly, the last to strip was Rich, who was not only the least willing to show his body, but also had to extract his right hand from deep within Angela's dress before undressing. For a while, everyone remained in their seats. Angela took advantage of the pause to caress Rich's back and thighs. He sighed with pleasure as she did this.

"You sound as though you like the feel of my fingertips exploring you." said a smiling Angela, "I'll do it some more if you like."

"Go ahead." said Rich, "That's so relaxing. I love it."

"I'm glad I can make you feel that way." said Angela, as her fingers explored a couple of inches inside the waistband of Rich's underpants, finding his hips. "This is relaxing me as well. I feel we're destined to be a couple. It's a marvellous feeling. I do believe I'm the first girl ever to pay you this kind of attention."

"You are." sighed Rich, "I feel so at peace with the world when I'm the object of your caresses. I love you. There! I've said it, and I meant it."

"I'm glad you've found the guts to admit that." said Angela. "I love you as well. Incidentally, nobody seems to have moved yet. I wonder who's going first."

"You?" suggested Rich, "Since you were the one who started the discussion about nudity."

"No!" said Angela, "Unless you want me to put everyone off. As I've already said, my skinny body isn't even worth looking at."

"I think you might disprove that tonight." said Rich, "What that dress already reveals is exquisite, and it just makes me want to see more."

Angela wasn't the only one to notice the lack of action.

"Well, who's going to start?" asked Gavin, after about a minute had elapsed.

It was beginning to look as if, after persuading the boys to strip, the girls were getting cold feet. At last, Franky made a move, stood up and gave a gentle twirl in her very short backless dress. He invited Nick to undo her halter as he had been playing with the clasp ever since they sat down. He obliged, embraced and kissed her. As they separated, the top of Franky's dress fell away, leaving her stripped to the waist. revealing her shapely breasts.

"Wow!" exclaimed Gavin, "They're lovely. You look amazing."

"I haven't finished yet." said Franky, "Watch me and enjoy."

What she did next surprised everyone except Nick. She spun round rapidly, so that her short skirt rose up exposing her naked private parts. Grace's eyes opened wide and Nick smiled. Franky finished her 'act' by sliding the side zip open and letting the dress drop to the floor. She gave another twirl, which was warmly applauded before returning, utterly naked to her seat next to Nick.

"You're shaved!" said a pleasantly surprised Nick, "When did you do that? It looks wonderful."

"After I visited my mum in Birmingham." said Franky, "She persuaded me it was more hygienic. It certainly looks and feels fresher."

Since Rich was still enjoying the gentle attention of Angela's fingertips, Grace offered to strip next. Like Franky, she gave a twirl before 'performing'. Her journey to nudity was quicker than Franky's as Gavin had already opened the side zip. As soon as she had unfastened the halter fastener, the dress fell to the floor, revealing her shapely figure. She gave another twirl in her thong, before untying it and then slowly, deliciously slowly, peeling it off. After showing her smooth, hairless 'private' parts to all present, she returned to Gavin's side, caressed the whole of his smooth muscular back, then embraced and kissed him.

"I can sense you liked that." said Grace, smiling.

"I did." said Gavin, "Do you realise, that by the time we hit the sack tonight, we'll all have seen each other naked."

"I guess that was the whole idea." said Grace.

"It was." said Gavin.

While Grace was stripping out of her thong, Franky was doing all she could to remove Nick's underpants. By the time Grace had returned to Gavin's side, Nick had given up all resistance and allowed her to take them off. This activity had passed unnoticed by the other three as they were watching Grace reveal herself.

"As I've said before," said Angela, as she got up, "My skinny frame isn't much to look at, but here it is."

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful." said Rich.

"Rich, could you refasten my dress?" said Angela, "I want this to be fairly slow."

Rick got up and slid the rear zip fastener of her dress back to its top. Like Nick and Franky, after he'd dealt with the zip fastener, they embraced and kissed. While they were doing this, Angela cheekily slid Rich's underpants down to his thighs. He allowed them to fall to the floor, stepped out of them and returned naked to his seat to see what his girlfriend was about to do.

"Well, that was unexpected!" said Grace, "Are you okay, Rich?"

"Yes." said Rich, "It was a surprise, but strangely, I didn't find it embarrassing."

"That's because nearly all of us are naked." said Grace.

Angela, like the other two, gave a twirl, letting her dress fly up, revealing her hips and waist. She then loosened the rear fastener of her dress and slid the zip down a little way. She let her dress slide down a couple of inches, so that her nipples began to show. She gave another twirl before allowing the top of the dress to descend to just below her slender waist, revealing her almost non-existent breasts, her prominent rib cage, her gloriously flat tummy and the whole of her elegant back. Gavin and Nick were smiling while Rich was watching, open mouthed. Despite their being a close couple since the summer and Angela being a naturist, this was the first time he had seen so much of her svelte body. She spun round again making sure she was appreciated, before opening the rear zip a little further to let the dress down past her bony hips. She then let it fall to the floor and stepped out of it, revealing her slender frame and her perfect skin for all to see. Nick gasped and Rich smiled broadly. She spent the next minute or so slowly, delightfully slowly sliding her panties down to reveal that her fanny was also smooth and hairless. She displayed her naked frame to the other five at the end of her strip by giving a twirl and walking round the room. She returned to Rich's waiting arms. When she moved, it was with incredible grace and poise. It was obvious that she was not embarrassed and regarded her naked state as completely normal and natural.

"Y - you're so absolutely beautiful!" said Nick, "Your body is so very nearly perfect. I'm almost speechless."

Rich agreed with these sentiments. Seeing his girlfriend completely naked for the first time was an overwhelming experience. It took him some time to recover his composure. A passionate kiss and a lot of caresses from a completely naked Angela helped in this process. Of the three girls, Angela was adjudged to be the most beautiful, despite seeing herself as being skinny, and unattractive.

"Oh, sweet Angie!" said Rich, when his power of speech had returned, "You're something else. There's nothing about you that's anything less than beautiful. Your skin is perfect all over. You're totally lovely."

"That reaction was welcome, but unexpected." said Angela, "I was a bit worried that you might not like my skinny body, once you saw me naked."

"There's no fear of that." said Rich, "You're a wonderful girl, who looks amazing wearing almost nothing and even better when she's completely naked. Thanks for showing me what I've been missing."

Now that all three girls were naked, Grace noticed a slight anomaly.

"Gavin," said Grace, "You appear to be in a minority of one."

"What?" queried Gavin.

"Five out of six of us are completely naked." said Grace.

Gavin realised what Grace was getting at and removed his underpants. He then came out with another startling suggestion.

"Now we're all undressed," said Gavin, "Let's have an intimate little dance before we all go to bed. It would be a pity to waste this opportunity for some naked togetherness. We're three couples, so I think we might enjoy the experience of dancing in the nude. Look upon what we're doing tonight as a sort of 'bonding' exercise."

"It sounds more like a temptation exercise to me," said Franky, "But I'll go with it."

"So will I." said Nick.

Rich and Angela also agreed to Gavin's suggestion. Rich had enjoyed dancing close with Angela in the college hall while only her shoulders were bare. He really relished the idea of an intimate dance with both of them completely naked.

"It seems we're all in agreement about this." said Gavin "I'll organise some quiet, romantic music."

He got up, switched on the music player and selected a slow waltz. The three couples vacated their sofas and started their naked dancing, barefoot on the carpet, and very close. To say that they enjoyed this dancing would be an understatement. For Rich, it was a wonderfully intimate experience, as he could, while dancing, stroke the whole of his new girlfriend's slender back from her neat rounded buttocks to her slender shoulders without the interruption of clothes, while his chest was close against hers. He really enjoyed the novelty of such skin to skin contact. For Gavin and Grace, it was enjoyable, but not so much of a revelation as, after their sunbathing together in the summer, they were more familiar with each other's bodies. It would also a long time before Nick and Franky would forget the feel of each other's skin while dancing close. After three slow, romantic dances, all three couples felt a lot closer to each other. It had indeed been, as Gavin had suggested, a bonding exercise.

"From the blissful looks on your faces, I know you all loved that." said Gavin, as the music finished, "I think we all need a nightcap after that. I certainly do."

"That's an excellent suggestion." said Grace, "I'll help you."

Gavin and Grace collected the empty glasses from the second round of drinks, then retreated to the kitchen, emerging ten minutes later with a tray carrying six large mugs of hot chocolate and some more biscuits.

Once all of the group had finished the unfamiliar, but surprisingly pleasant experience of drinking their nightcaps while naked, and in close contact with their partners, they all made their way upstairs to the bedrooms, taking their discarded clothing with them. On the way into 'their' bedroom, Rich kissed Angela's back between her shoulder blades.

"That was a sweet gesture." said Angela, as she gave a little shiver of pleasure, "You're obviously enjoying me and love my skin, but don't forget that, despite our intimate dance, the watchword tonight is restraint. I know you're excited and almost impossibly tempted, but I don't want to end up like Mini."

"Point taken." said Rich, "I'll just enjoy your wonderful warm naked presence in the bed with me. In any case, our relationship is still fresh. I don't want to spoil it by going too far for you, but tomorrow morning I'd love to share the shower with you."

"I think we're on the same wavelength." said Angela, "Those were my thoughts exactly."

As they reached the bedroom allocated to them, Rich folded his discarded clothes ready for the morning and looked lovingly at Angela. He smiled serenely.

"I'm looking at the real, wonderful Angela." said Rich, "Without your clothes, you can't hide anything. Everything I see is so perfect. You're so much more 'you'."

"Are you alright?" queried Angela, "Or has the drink affected you?"

"I'm certainly alright, never more so." said Rich, "I genuinely believe I'm looking at the girl of my dreams. Let's go to bed."

To his credit, Rich did restrain himself and didn't 'try anything on' with Angela beyond a passionate embrace, a kiss and a lot of tender exploration of her slender body. After this they spent the night enjoying naked togetherness beneath the duvet. Rich particularly loved tenderly exploring Angela's chest and abdomen with his fingertips when he was laying with his chest against her back and his arms wrapped round her. Angela found this so soothing that she soon dropped off to sleep, after which Rich pulled the duvet over them. It wasn't long after this that he succumbed to sleep as well.

Gavin, meanwhile was more familiar with the look and feel of Grace's body following their day sunbathing back in the summer, so he felt more confident in holding and caressing it as they prepared for bed.

"I didn't say this downstairs," said Grace, as she embraced Gavin, "But you are such a beautiful young man."

"That's an extraordinary thing to say." said Gavin, "I know you've said it before, but I wouldn't use the word 'beautiful', handsome yes, but not beautiful."

"You are beautiful." said Grace, "You're well built, muscular, but not excessively so, and your skin is so perfect - and lovely to touch and stroke. I'd love to kiss you all over."

"Have you had too much to drink?" asked Gavin.

"No," said Grace, "I'm just describing what I see. I said much the same thing about you when we were sunbathing last August and I was completely sober then."

"Thank you!" said Gavin, "That was such a nice thing to say about me, but then, you're biased."

"That's because I love you." said Grace, as she appreciated the muscles of Gavin's arms, "Let's get under the covers."

"I love you as well." said Gavin, "But, as you suggested, let's continue this under the duvet."

He, like Rich managed to exercise almost superhuman restraint once they were laying together in bed. The couple enjoyed sweetly caressing each other's naked bodies for a while before falling into a deep and satisfying sleep in each other's gentle, loving arms.

Meanwhile, in the third bedroom, Nick was having more of a problem. Little Franky, after holding back for such a long time from physical interaction with boys, felt at last that she was ready to give in to her more basic desires. Like the others, they embraced and kissed passionately, but Franky didn't restrict her exploration to Nick's back, but started to investigate his very rigid member. This prompted Nick to move, with Franky, over to the bed, lie down and start probing her most intimate area. Surprisingly, she didn't freeze, as she usually did, but welcomed this gentle attention. Nick and Franky also succumbed to slumber, but not before investigating each other far more intimately than the other two couples. They hadn't actually made love to each other, but, of the three couples, they had come closest.


	16. Chapter 16: Sunday Morning

**Chapter 16: Sunday Morning**

It was less than a week before the shortest day. The next morning gradually dawned. The first to wake was Gavin. As he entered consciousness, he felt something unfamiliar in his bed: soft, smooth, naked, almost certainly female skin. It took him a little time to remember that a totally naked Grace was sharing the bed with him. Then he started to recall the events of the previous evening. He remembered his challenge to the other five to undress downstairs before taking to their beds. He also remembered that it was Angela, Rich's new girlfriend, who initiated the challenge by starting a debate about nudity and getting everyone enthused. He gently stroked Grace's side to wake her up. She turned over to face Gavin and slowly opened her eyes. He felt as if he was in a dream.

"Good morning, beautiful!" said a still somewhat drowsy Gavin, "Shall we get up, or would you like to stay under the covers for a bit longer?"

"I'd love to stay here for a few more minutes," said Grace, "but I suppose we'll eventually have to get some breakfast for the other four."

"I wonder what they'll want." said Gavin "Normally, on a Sunday, we have a full 'English' fry up with all the trimmings."

"That's going to take some time to prepare." said Grace, "Would you like me to help you?"

"Of course." said Gavin, "It'll certainly make things easier, and quicker. Anyway, said Gavin it's not daylight outside yet, so let's snuggle down for a bit longer."

Gavin and Grace stayed in bed for a bit longer, with Gavin's chest against Grace's back, his fingertips exploring her chest and abdomen. When they reached her breasts, he could not resist the temptation to excite her nipples. She sighed with pleasure.

"That feels so absolutely lovely," said Grace, with a sigh, "But aren't you supposed to be exercising restraint, even in the morning."

Gavin continued his gentle attention to Grace's warm, soft body for a little longer. After a few more minutes of wakefulness, he began to feel restless and suggested to her that they should get up, share the shower, check on the others and get breakfast.

Gavin's bedroom wasn't the only one where bodies were beginning to stir themselves into consciousness. Rich also began to wake up, wondering if he was in a beautiful dream. Here he was, in a bed with the most beautiful girl he had ever met, and they were both completely naked. As dawn was gradually breaking outside, it was slowly dawning on Rich that he had actually spent a night in bed with his new girlfriend and that this was actually happening. It was not a dream but reality. He caressed Angela's side and tummy until she, too woke up. She also took some time to realise that she wasn't dreaming.

"You seem to like stroking my skin." said Angela, "Don't stop. I like it as well."

"It'd be a bit strange if I didn't." said Rich, "You're heaven to touch and explore."

This couple, too retreated back under the covers for a while for a few more intimate caresses, before the first sunlight of the day began to shine in through their window stirring them into thoughts about breakfast. The clatter of cutlery and plates could already be heard from downstairs.

"I think it's time to share the shower." said Angela, "Last night, you said we would."

Angela got up out of bed, stood up, and stretched herself to her full height in the golden sunlight as Rich watched her.

"Oh, my God, you're so absolutely beautiful!" exclaimed Rich.

"You still think I'm beautiful in the cold light of day?" said Angela.

"Of course!" said Rich, "You're always beautiful."

"You're beginning the flattery early." said Angela, "Anyway, if the bathroom's clear, we can go and share that shower."

Rich and Angela collected their towels and headed for the bathroom. For the next ten minutes or so, they enjoyed some more skin to skin intimacy under the warm cascading water. After this, drying each other proved equally enjoyable, although it did open them up to further temptation. Once they had returned to the bedroom to retrieve and don their clothes, thoughts turned to breakfast. These were stimulated by the aroma of frying bacon wafting up from the kitchen.

Nick and Franky were the last two to surface. The other four were already tucking in to muesli and the first coffee of the day by the time they came down. Once the cereals were out of the way, Grace and Gavin sprang into action and delivered the main course. A full fried English breakfast: eggs, sausage, bacon, mushrooms, sauté potatoes, baked beans and a grilled tomato. Black pudding was offered for anyone who wanted it. This was accompanied by toast with butter and marmalade. More coffee was served. The bacon rinds were cut off and fried separately until crisp. This was an unusual and tasty addition. Gavin said that these were the breakfast equivalent of pork crackling. All six people found this satisfying breakfast very welcome after the previous evening's slight overindulgence.

"I think that was the perfect end to a wonderful sleepover." said Rich, "Thank you Gavin - and Grace. Is Sunday breakfast here always this lavish?"

"Usually." said Gavin, "Since lunch often isn't until about two o'clock, we make Sunday breakfast into a major meal. Time pressures aren't present, so we've got plenty of that. Anyway, now we're all rested, fed and relaxed, what do you think about last night's after-dance activities? Were they worthwhile?"

"Wow!" said Rich, "What a question! I hadn't really thought of last night that way, but my answer would be a resounding 'yes'. You described them at one point as a 'bonding' exercise. They were certainly that. We came here as three separate couples, who were reasonably close. I feel we're now a lot closer as couples. Also, as a group of friends, we're going to be almost inseparable. It's a pity Alo and Mini couldn't be here."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Rich," said Gavin, "Because that was the intention. How about you Angela?"

"I don't think I could add anything to what Rich has said." said Angela, "As a couple, we're so much more in tune with each other, and I now feel a whole lot closer, emotionally to the rest of you. It's a lovely feeling. I really feel I'm part of your little crowd now. It's been an enlightening experience on several levels. We should do this again. Incidentally, has anyone thought as far ahead as new year?"

"That's a thought." said Rich, "What had you in mind?"

"I do know that you are in into classical music, Grace." said Angela, "As are you, Rich. If Gavin is in agreement, we could see in 2012, sleep over, and get over our hangovers, if any, the next morning listening to some Viennese classical music."

"That sounds quite a pleasant prospect." commented Gavin, "Where would the 'Viennese classical music' come from?"

Vienna, of course." said Angela, "Every New Year's Day, Radio Three broadcasts the first part and Eurovision broadcasts the second part of the annual concert by the Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra. It comprises music by the Strauss family and other Viennese composers. In our house, we've always listened to it on New Year's morning. It's a great way of overcoming the last vestiges of the previous night's overindulgence. Who's in favour?"

Everyone nodded agreement except for Nick and Franky.

"I think you can count us out of that one." said Nick, "Franky's not really into that kind of music. In any case, my dad's insisted that I go to his club on that night, and I'll probably take Franky along."

"I'll have a word with Alo and Mini, next time I see them." said Rich, "Whatever happens, it'll be less strenuous than last night."

"Where should we do it?" asked Gavin, "Obviously not here, both my brothers will be in occupation. Who's got the best sound and television system?"

There followed a lengthy discussion about audio visual systems and it was decided that Angela's folks had the most suitable one. Also, there were sufficient spare beds. Provided her parents didn't disapprove, they could celebrate the new year there. Although it was the most suitable house for a sleepover, Grace's home was counted out without any discussion, as they did not particularly want to celebrate the new year under the beady eye of the college director.

"Except," said Grace, "Our esteemed college director is going skiing in Austria during the first two weeks of next year. Sonia and David leave on Tuesday 27th December, and we've got a sixty-four inch television connected to the audio system."

"He's not taking you then?" said Angela.

"No, he felt it would be better for my studies if I didn't miss any days at college." said Grace.

"How can he do that and we can't." said Rich, "'What's sauce for the goose is sauce for the gander', as the old saying goes."

"College director's privilege, I suppose." said Grace, "I'm quite sure Doug can run the place while he's away."

"That settles it then. Your place it is." said Gavin, "That is, provided David Blood doesn't change his mind."

"I don't think he will now." said Grace, "It's too close to the date."

So, the friends had decided how and where they would see in the new year. They had also decided that they would prefer an intimate get-together of four or six of them in a house to meeting in the rowdy atmosphere of one of the local pubs, especially if the extra two members were Alo and his pregnant girlfriend, Mini. Having fixed their new year plans, thoughts turned to the slightly more imminent prospect of Christmas. As usual, several parties had been planned. The question was: which ones to go to?

"This winter, both Christmas Day and New Year's Day are Sundays." said Rich, "The college breaks up at midday next Wednesday, 21st and our whole year group plan to take over that bar almost next to the college on the Friday evening for a party. I think we'll all be going to that one."

"We should have recovered from that in time to enjoy the turkey and trimmings." said Angela, "Then there's the 'old' students bash on the Tuesday following. We qualify because we're in our final year. I think, by the time New Year's Eve comes around we'll welcome a quiet celebration."

"Why are the 'old' students having their Christmas bash after the day?" asked Gavin.

"Two reasons." said Angela, "Two practical, the third quasi-religious. The practical reasons concern the difficulty of hiring a room before Christmas Day and the fact that most of them are taking the whole week off work. The quasi-religious reason concerns the difference between Advent, a solemn season of anticipation, and the Christmas season, which goes from Christmas Eve to the Baptism of the Lord in January. That is the true season of celebration."

"That was a very comprehensive answer." said Gavin, "Where did you glean that information?"

"When you volunteer to work in the library," said Angela, "You gain quite a lot of useful gen on what's happening. Also being a Catholic helps."

"So, as I see it," said Grace, "On the Tuesday after, we're all going to the dance with the 'old' students, then on Saturday night, four of us, plus possibly Alo and Mini, are going to see in the new year at my dad's house. Do we all know what we're doing on Christmas day? I'll be spending it with mum and dad, before they go off to Austria."

I think that goes for most of us." said Rich, "Depending on the weather, my folks usually sleep off the dinner, or go for a walk."

"That sounds boring." said Angela, "We live quite close to each other, perhaps you could come over in the afternoon. "

"It won't be so quiet here." said Gavin, "It can be a little crowded with both my brothers and their girlfriends coming to lunch and staying the night. If your folks weren't off skiing to Austria a couple of days later, I'd invite you, Grace."

"I guess I could visit you after lunch." said Grace, "Then all three brothers would be together with their girls."

"That's a thought." said Gavin.

"Perhaps we should give this some thought." said Nick, "We're three couples. It would be nice if we could spend at least some part of Christmas Day with each other as a trio of couples."

Having thoroughly enjoyed the full cooked breakfast, chez Gavin, two of the three couples made their way back home. Grace was to spend most of the rest of Sunday with Gavin.

"Could I help with the washing up?" asked Grace, trying to be helpful.

"No, but you could help me load the dishwasher." said Gavin, we'll run it while we decide what to do with the rest of the day."

The large amount of crockery from the meal was swiftly loaded into the dishwasher, and Gavin started it.

"You're still in your evening dress." said Gavin, "I think it would be an idea if we went first to your place, then you can change into something less formal. After that, it's a nice day, we could go for a walk on the Down."

"If you come to my place," said Grace, "Don't be surprised if you're invited in for lunch. I know we've had a sizeable breakfast, but it might seem churlish of you to refuse the offer."

"I should be able to find room by early afternoon." said Gavin, "You could look on it as 'getting into training' for the amount of overeating we're going to be doing over Christmas. You'll be changing into something more casual, but I'd better find something more suitable for a Sunday lunch."

"Don't worry about that." said Grace, "You're perfectly okay as you are. My dad might be the college director, but he's not 'stuffy' about dress codes. If he was, he'd always dress in a suit when he's at work."

"That's alright then." said Gavin, "I'll come as I am."

"You do that then." said Grace, "In any case, since you're my new boyfriend, he will probably want to get to know you."

"Should I expect an interrogation?" asked Gavin.

"It won't be an 'interrogation', as you put it," said Grace, "But he probably will ask you a few questions. It's not as though he doesn't know who you are. You are, after all, the captain of the first fifteen rugby team."

Having decided what to do, Gavin and Grace set out on the twenty-minute walk to David Blood's house. Gavin commented that the walk would help work up an appetite for the meal since it was now three hours since breakfast.

Almost on the stroke of midday, Gavin and Grace arrived at David and Sonia Blood's house. They were greeted by Sonia who, as expected, invited them to stay for lunch, which would be just after half past one. While Grace went upstairs to freshen up and change, Gavin was ushered into the lounge and made comfortable on the sofa. Sonia returned to the kitchen to continue with preparations for lunch. Gavin was joined shortly afterwards by David Blood.

"Don't be too worried." said David, "I'm not about to give you the third degree. I don't think Grace would thank me if I did."

"That's a relief," said Gavin, "But she did say you might want to ask some questions."

"Yes." said David, "I guess you're Grace's new boyfriend."

"That's true." said Gavin, "We met last November, but didn't really get to know each other until our little group had that break in Morocco. I had a long talk with Grace on the flight back to Bristol, which turned into something of a heart-to-heart. That was when I realised we had a lot in common. Our tastes in music and the arts almost coincide."

"Where was Richard while this was going on?" asked David.

"He was sleeping off the previous night's overindulgence in the window seat." said Gavin, "He didn't wake up properly until we were on the final approach to Bristol Airport."

"What's happened to Richard?" asked David, "It must have been hard for my Grace to explain what had happened."

"As a Matter of fact, it was easy." said Gavin, "On that flight home, I think Rich must have half woken up on a few occasions and realised we were having a true heart-to-heart talk. I think he realised then that the writing was on the wall for his association with Grace. In any case, he was whisked off to Germany and Poland for a couple of weeks, by his dad, to learn about the Holocaust."

"So you had Grace to yourself for a fortnight," said David, "And took advantage of the situation."

"I suppose you could look at it that way." said Gavin, "But Grace was very willing to accept my approach."

"What about Richard?" asked David.

"It appears he met someone while he was abroad." said Gavin, "As I've already said, he had realised that his close relationship with Grace was coming to an end. At the beginning of Richard's second week in Europe, Alo got a rather cryptic postcard from Rich. He said in it that he'd met 'The Angel of Death', and that they were visiting Auschwitz the next Tuesday."

"Who was that?" asked David.

"She turned out to be that girl who is volunteering in the library." said Gavin, "Her name is Angela De'Ath, so 'Angel of Death' was quite an apt epithet. When they returned from Poland, it was clear that they had really hit it off with each other. They had also become a couple. Of course, that made things a lot easier for Grace."

"And for Richard, I would guess." said David, "So, there was no awkwardness about the situation?"

"None whatsoever." said Gavin, "In fact we're all close friends. The situation couldn't be better. There's no trace of rancour or jealousy between us."

Grace entered at this point. She had overheard some of the conversation between David and Gavin.

"Are we talking about Angela?" asked Grace.

"Yes, we are." said David, "What's your take on this?"

"Last October, before I met Rich," said Grace, "He'd tried to approach Angela. She really laid into him verbally, because he was dressed like a 'Hell's Angel', with his leathers. Alo had observed this encounter, and asked me to see if I could do anything for him. I did introduce myself to him and we became a couple."

"And you've been a couple until your trip to Morocco." said David, "What happened out there?"

"Nothing much actually happened in Morocco, but I don't know how or why," said Grace, "But I seem to have an almost magical effect on Gavin. I seem to be able to calm his rages, just by being around him. My effect on him began long before we went on that holiday. In fact, I realised I had this calming effect on him before last Christmas. I think that's what initially attracted him to me."

"Do you regret breaking up with Rich?" asked David.

"A little." said Grace, "And it would have been harder for me if he hadn't met Angela in Germany. For a start, I would have had the job of breaking it to him that I'd formed a new relationship with Gavin, but I think he must have realised that was on the cards by the time we touched down in Bristol."

"Well, Gavin," said David, "You're certainly not the wild, unpredictable teenager I expected you to be from your reports. In fact, you seemed to calm down just before last Christmas. It appears we can put that down to my Grace. If you don't mind me asking, how are the other relationships within your little group of friends?"

"Very good." said Gavin. "I get along very well with Rich. Also, Angela and Grace are now very close friends. Nick seems to have settled down with Franky as a companion, and Alo looks after Mini in quite a protective way."

"Very tactfully put." said David, "I do know about Mini's condition, and we're doing the best we can for her. Long may these new relationships last. You eight need stability between now and the 'A' levels."

"There's a big favour I'd like to ask you." said Grace, "I'm not quite sure how to put this, so I'll come straight out with it. Would it be possible for some of us to celebrate the new year here? It'll be a quiet celebration, and at least four of us will stay overnight."

"That depends which four." said David.

"Rich and Angela will be one couple." said Gavin, "The other, obviously, will be Grace and myself. It's very unlikely, but Alo and Mini might come. It depends whether their musical tastes extend to the Strauss family."

"Grace has obviously told you about our audiovisual system." said David, "I guess you're going to stay till at least noon on New Year's Day to hear and see the Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra's New Year's Day concert on Eurovision. Yes, that's okay, as long as you leave the house as you find it, and don't deplete the drinks cupboard too much. You can even stay for lunch, as long as Grace is in charge of preparing it. As you know, we'll be in Austria. Richard and Angela can use the spare bedroom. If Alo and Mini come, they can use the sofa bed down here. You all strike me as being sensible, level headed young people, so I can't think of any possible objections."

"Oh, thank you so much!" said Grace, as she got up, embraced and kissed David on both cheeks, "You're such a wonderful daddy."

Sonia reappeared to announce that lunch would be available shortly so, if Gavin, Grace and David would like aperitifs, now was the time to serve them. Taking his cue, David went to the sideboard, and produced a bottle of medium dry sherry with four glasses. He filled the glasses, took one of them out to Sonia, and returning, proposed a toast.

"To the future of your relationship." said David, "May this be 'the one'."

"Cheers!" said Gavin and Grace, together, "We hope so."

They clinked glasses and enjoyed their unexpected pre-lunch drink. After this, the four made their way to the dining room and enjoyed a traditional Sunday lunch: roast pork, apple sauce, stuffing and all the trimmings, accompanied by a medium sweet red wine. Having experienced what turned out to be a very useful morning, Gavin returned home. Now he knew where some of the group were going to celebrate New Year's Eve, he could let Rich and Angela know what he and Grace had arranged for the transition into 2012.


	17. Chapter 17: Parties and Intimacy

**Chapter 1** **7** **: Parties and Intimacy**

The college broke up for the Christmas break at midday on Wednesday 21st December. The next occasion the eight friends were together in a social context was in a local bar at lunchtime on that day. Since this was the last day of term, it was a relatively noisy occasion with a not inconsiderable amount of alcohol being consumed. This resulted in seven of the group becoming slightly inebriated by the end of the afternoon. Mini, however, confined herself to one sherry, and had lemonade for the rest of the afternoon, as she wanted to protect her unborn baby. Towards the end of the afternoon, Grace struck up a conversation with Alo.

"I know it's not quite Christmas," said Grace, "But have you and Mini thought as far ahead as the New Year? It's less than a fortnight away."

"Not really," said Alo, "But why are you asking?"

"Us four," began Grace, "Have planned a quiet celebration at my place. Whether you want to come may depend on your musical taste."

"Will it be as bizarre as what I heard happened last Saturday night?" asked Alo, "Rich told me all about your naked nightcap."

"Most unlikely," said Grace, "But it depends on what Gavin and Angela do. They triggered the naked session on Saturday night by starting discussions about naturism and nudity."

"Did you enjoy it?" asked Alo.

"Surprisingly, I did." said Grace, "We all did. Gavin saw it as a sort of 'bonding' exercise. Angela was the surprise. Because of her comments about her body not being worth looking at, she was the one I least expected to strip, despite what she had said about her folks being naturists. Even though she was the last to actually get undressed, she was an inspiration to the rest of us. She demonstrated that she was not unfamiliar with being naked and conducted herself without embarrassment and with considerable grace, poise and confidence. Although Rich used to be my boyfriend, I truly believe he has found someone more suited to him in Angela. She's a beautiful person, inside and out. Those two seem such a beautifully matched couple. One thing that session did was to let us overcome all our inhibitions."

"Incidentally," said Alo, "What did you mean when you said that whether we were going to come would depend on our musical taste?"

"Since we're going to be at my place till well after midnight," said Grace, it's almost certain to be another sleepover, followed by breakfast, then lunch, prepared by Gavin and yours truly."

"What's this got to do with music?" Interjected Alo.

"I was coming to that." said Grace, "In the morning, after breakfast, we're going to enjoy the New Year's Day concert from Vienna on television."

"That sounds interesting." said Alo, "Relaxing light classical music, which doesn't require any intellectual effort. I'll go with that."

"I think you'll enjoy it." said Grace, "It's not too far from the ballet music I so love. In fact there will be some ballet in the television broadcast."

"What's your dad's view on this?" asked Alo, "After all, he is the college director."

"He'll let us have our overnight celebration as long as we leave the house as we find it." said Grace, "He knows Gavin and Rich, and he trusts Angela. He also believes you two have become quite a sensible couple,"

"This might seem a silly question, but will we be allowed to drink anything?" asked Alo.

"Yes, as long as we don't deplete the drinks cupboard 'too much'." said Grace, "Dad's words, not mine."

"Is your dad going to be there?" asked Alo, "He could put quite a damper on things."

"No, he'll be in Austria, having a skiing holiday." said Grace, "He doesn't return until well into January."

"I'll have to discuss this with Mini," said Alo, "But I think you can count us in."

"Does Mini know about last Saturday night's happenings?" asked Grace.

"She does." said Alo, "Much to my surprise she said she would have liked to have been there and joined in."

That surprises me as well." commented Grace, "She must be losing some of her hangups."

"She does seem a lot less uptight since she's been going out with me." said Alo, "She's also becoming a far nicer person."

"I think that's all down to you." said Grace, "You two seem to be so good for each other."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Alo.

"You seem to have calmed her bitchyness," said Grace, "And she's made you think a lot more seriously about your future. I think she'd make an excellent farmer's wife. Long may it last."

Gavin joined the couple and offered to buy drinks. He returned a couple of minutes later with them, Mini, Angela and Rich. Nick and Franky joined them shortly afterwards.

"You two were deep in conversation." commented Gavin, "What were you discussing?"

"I was telling Alo about our little New Year get-together." said Grace, "It depends on you, Mini, but Alo says he would like to come."

"Yes, I'll come." said Mini, "It'll certainly be less strenuous that last Saturday's dance."

"Apparently, in the morning, after breakfast," said Alo, "We're going to be watching the New Year's Day concert from Vienna. Are you alright with that?"

"It might come as a surprise to you," said Mini, "But I love that kind of music. It's so easy on the ear, and at that concert, the orchestra really enjoy themselves."

"Now you have surprised me." said Alo, "That's a facet of your cultural tastes I never knew existed."

"The more time you spend with me," said Mini, "The more you'll learn about me."

By now, the afternoon was getting on, so, having finally decided on their New Year plans, the 'gang' decided to call it a day and go to their various homes. The next celebration would be a party in the same bar on Friday evening. On Thursday evening, Gavin met Grace in a quiet city centre pub, that is if any pub can be described as quiet in the days approaching Christmas.

"What on earth prompted you to trigger that nude session last Saturday night?" asked Grace.

"We'd been discussing nudity and 'decency' for about half an hour," said Gavin, "Initiated, I suppose, by Angela's admission that she was a naturist. My mind was drifting and thinking about the bonding sessions I'd experienced while undergoing group therapy."

"Where's the connection?" asked Grace.

"One of the odder sayings between groups of really close friends," said Gavin, "Is 'we've all seen each other naked'. The thought occurred to me that we might be closer emotionally to each other if we had; 'seen each other naked' that is. I knew we were all probably going to sleep naked with each other as couples since I was the only one with any night gear, it being my house, so I felt that if we all stripped, and spent some naked time together as a group, we would achieve that aim, hopefully without it turning into a wild sexual orgy."

"So you came up with the somewhat risky suggestion that each couple undress each other down in the lounge." said Grace, "Although it didn't quite happen that way."

"I know it was my idea and my house," said Gavin, "But any one of you could have vetoed it. None of you did, so we went ahead. Do you think it worked?"

"I was possibly the least enthusiastic about it," said Grace, "But, taking everything into account, I think it was a complete success. We three couples feel a lot closer as partners, and I think the whole group feel more in tune with each other."

"What made it special for you in particular?" asked Gavin.

"I think the intimate dance and the nightcap." said Grace, "It's not every night you get to dance with your favourite person in company with all of you naked and then enjoy hot chocolate while your free hand explores that person's skin. I do know that Rich and Angela are emotionally and physically a lot closer now, even than they ever were before."

"Do you feel closer to me now?" asked Gavin.

"Of course I do." said Grace, "I guess the night spent asleep in each other's arms helped, and I do feel we're all closer together as a group."

While they were talking, Gavin's hand had found its way under Grace's sweater and her t-shirt. It was exploring and caressing her trim waist. She gently sighed.

"It sounded as though you liked the feel of that." said Gavin.

"I did, but you better not do too much in here." said Grace, "Is there anywhere more private we can go? I know you're itching to see my body again."

"We could go to the scene of last Saturday's naked happenings." said Gavin, My parents are out until about two o'clock in the morning, and my brothers won't be back till tomorrow afternoon, but let's have another drink before we go."

"Okay!" said Grace, I'll have a Bacardi and Coke." said Grace.

Gavin retrieved his hand from under Grace's clothes and wandered off to the bar, returning a few minutes later with Grace's Bacardi and Coke and an Ardbeg single malt whisky for himself. He was in an optimistic frame of mind. Well, why shouldn't he be. He was going to spend the latter part of the evening, and possibly the night, with the one young woman he now realised was his ideal, and she seemed to be willing to, at least in part, satisfy his desires.

"What's that you're drinking?" asked Grace.

"It's the smokiest of the Islay malt whiskies." said Gavin, "It comes from a distillery on the South of the island. I do prefer the island whiskies to those from Speyside."

"Where did you learn about Whisky?" asked Grace, "You come from a part of the world where strong drink is frowned on."

"I suppose my dad reacted to the 'dry' atmosphere in South Wales," said Gavin, "And developed a taste for Scotch whisky. He introduced me to the different kinds even before I was of an age to buy it myself. Would you like to try a sip?"

Grace sampled Gavin's drink.

"I see what you mean about the smokey taste." said Grace, "I wonder if this is what J K Rowling had in mind when she conjured up the name, 'Firewhiskey' for a grown-up drink in the Harry Potter books."

"It could be." said Gavin, "It is a fiery spirit, and there is the less than subtle taste of smoke about it. They do say 'there's no smoke without fire'. Anyway, let's savour these drinks for a while then we can go to my place, that is if you're still okay with that."

"Why shouldn't I be?" said Grace, "I'm almost ready for anything, within reason."

They sat back for a while, enjoying the drinks before thinking about departing. Gavin's mind was turning to thoughts about spending some intimate time alone with his beautiful Grace. Once they had finished their drinks they headed for Gavin's home. As on Saturday, the house was empty, so Gavin and Grace had it to themselves until at least the early hours of the morning. It was warm in the house, so Grace removed her sweater revealing a flash of slender midriff and a sleeveless t-shirt. Gavin made her comfortable on the sofa in the lounge.

"Would you like anything more to drink?" asked Gavin.

"I'll have some Cointreau, if you've got any." said Grace, "But I don't want to be too drunk."

Gavin prepared the drinks; a Cointreau for Grace and a Lagavulin single malt whisky for himself. This being a home setting, the amounts were somewhat more generous than the standard pub measures.

"Tell me," said Grace, after she had made herself comfortable and taken a sip from her drink, "How are things between your parents these days?"

"A lot calmer." said Gavin, "I don't know whether it's because I'm a lot calmer due to you, or because they've come to an agreement. They aren't at each other's throats all the time like they were in Cardiff, or it could just be that they find Bristol more amenable."

"And how are you feeling?" asked Grace.

"I'm a lot more at peace with myself and with the world." said Gavin, "I used to be permanently angry. The result of that was that any little thing would set me off. I'd just lash out at the nearest random person. That's partly why I was excluded from the college in Cardiff. Quite frankly, I haven't had any feelings of furious anger since I came under your influence. I don't know how you do it, but thank you so much for what you've done for me."

"I haven't done anything." said Grace, "I've just been me. I don't know how I have this tranquilising effect on you, but daddy has noticed the difference. I'm glad I've been able to help you."

"I'm not sure how to put this," said Gavin, "But since we seem to have this link, do you think we are going to be able to stay together as a couple?"

"That depends on whether the change in your mood is permanent." said Grace, "If it is, I would not be vital to your wellbeing. If your demeanour depends on me, then, obviously we would have to stay at least close friends. I'd like our relationship to last, whether or not it depends on my influence."

"That seems to indicate that your feelings for me amount to more than mere friendship." said Gavin.

"You could put it that way." said Grace, "I don't want to be premature, but I'm beginning to believe I'm in love with you. Now you're calmer, you've shown yourself to be a wonderful guy. It's so nice spending time with you."

While they were having this conversation, Gavin's hand had found its way inside Grace's t-shirt and was exploring her lower back and her side. She had noticed, but chose her moment to make a comment.

"You seem to like the feel of my skin." said Grace.

Gavin made to withdraw his hand.

"Don't stop, I like what your fingertips are doing." said Grace, "Are you going to go much further?"

"Very likely, the way I feel now," said Gavin, "But that does depend on you."

Grace was also feeling ready for anything, and it was plain that Gavin was going to go a lot further in his intimate exploration of Grace's beautiful body. Having said she was 'ready for anything' she felt that she no longer had anything to lose by letting Gavin have his way.

"Hold on," said Grace, "I'll make it easier for you."

Gavin removed his hand and Grace stood up. Much to Gavin's amazement, she removed not only her t-shirt, but also her jeans, revealing a set of bright red Bikini underwear. She resumed her position, sitting next to Gavin. He responded by caressing the whole of her back and exploring her thighs with his other hand. Grace's sighs told him that she was enjoying this intimate attention. It wasn't very long before his fingers started investigating the rear clip of her bra.

"I know what you want to do," said Grace, smirking, "But aren't you a little overdressed? Show me some skin and you'll get your reward."

Gavin took the hint, stood up, stripped to his underpants and sat back down next to Grace. This prompted her use her tender fingertips to caress his bare back and shoulders. It was his turn to sigh with pleasure.

"Aah! That's so lovely!" gasped Gavin, "I know you did this last Saturday, but I was nearly asleep. Tonight, I'm really relishing it. You seem to know how to make me feel good."

Gavin's fingertips resumed their loving attention to Grace's back. This time, when his inquisitive hand found her bra clip, he had no hesitation in unfastening it. She responded by removing the garment and placing it with her jeans, sweater and t-shirt. Gavin's other hand turned its attention to her small, neat breasts. He gently, ever so gently, tweaked the nipples, earning himself some more ecstatic sighs.

"You seem to know what I like." sighed Grace, "Do it some more."

Gavin continued to excite Grace's nipples, but from time to time diverting his hand to her upper thighs, once or twice caressing her pussy through her panties.

"I think we should continue this in your bedroom." said Grace, "You seem to be getting rather frisky."

"Good idea." said Gavin.

With this, Gavin took the empty glasses back to the kitchen. They gathered up their discarded clothing and started to go upstairs to his bedroom.

"It's getting fairly late," said Grace, as they began to climb the stairs, "I guess we'll be sleeping here tonight. Won't your parents object?"

"No. They're fairly tolerant about that kind of thing." said Gavin, "When my brothers are here, they often bring their girlfriends home for the night, and it's not as if you're an unknown quantity. They know you're the college director's daughter."

"That's okay then," said Grace, "I was getting a bit worried."

She led the way upstairs to Gavin's bedroom. As they reached the landing, Gavin kissed Grace's back between her shoulder blades. She gave a little shiver of pleasure.

"You must love my back." commented Grace.

"I do." said Gavin, "It's beautiful, like the rest of you."

"You really think the whole of me is beautiful?" queried Grace.

"Of course!" said Gavin, "I've already said you're beautiful inside and out. Let me show you why."

By this time they had reached Gavin's bedroom. He embraced and kissed Grace, before asking her to stand facing a full length mirror.

"What do you see in the mirror?" asked Gavin.

"I see me, a quite ordinary looking girl." said Grace, "Nothing particularly special."

"I see an exceptionality lovely and perfectly proportioned body." said Gavin, "O God, you're so beautiful, You look so good without your clothes. Your skin is perfect."

Gavin explained why he saw Grace's body as beautiful, starting with her shoulders, descending to her perfectly proportioned breasts, then caressing the sides of her body from her armpits, via her slender waist, to her shapely hips. Before continuing further, he embraced her from behind, gently cupped her breasts in his hands and excited the nipples. She sighed.

"I think you liked that." said Gavin.

"I did!" said Grace.

"I hope you're ready for what I'm about to do." said Gavin.

"It depends what it is." said Grace, half expecting what was about to happen.

Gavin, once again ran his tender fingertips down her sides. When he reached her panties, he inserted his thumbs inside the garment and slowly, ever so slowly, slid it down, gradually revealing her wonderfully smooth genitals, all the time looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"You're so perfect." said Gavin, "I know I've seen you naked before, but it's me who's undressed you this time. That makes it special. Let's go to bed."

"Not quite yet." said Grace, as she turned round and embraced Gavin, "There's one little thing that hasn't happened yet."

"What's that?" asked Gavin.

"This!" said Grace.

Grace inserted her thumbs into the waistband of Gavin's underpants and pulled them down to his thighs, freeing his not inconsiderable erection and rendering him completely naked. They fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them. The couple once again embraced and kissed. Gavin made the most of Grace's completely naked back by caressing her from her thighs to her shoulders without the interruption of clothing. Grace reciprocated, letting her fingertips roam all over his muscular body, giving an extra little squeeze to his buttocks. He collected a condom from the bedside cabinet and they both got into his bed. What happened next was inevitable. After a large amount of tender and increasingly passionate foreplay, a lot of it involving intimate exploration of each other's genitals, the couple made love, gently but passionately. Fortunately, Gavin's parents had not returned, as Grace's climax was anything but quiet. They calmed down from their joint orgasms slowly and gently with many soft caresses and tender kisses.

"Wow!" exclaimed Grace, as she began to recover her composure. "I didn't realise I could feel like that. I completely lost all sense of control, but it felt wonderful. I think we've committed ourselves to each other."

"We have." said Gavin, pulling the duvet over their naked bodies, "Let's go to sleep."


	18. Chapter 18: Christmas Re-evaluations

**Chapter 18:** **Re-evaluations** **over Christmas**

Christmas day itself, for most of the group was a family affair. The two exceptions were Rich and Angela, also Gavin and Grace. Having expressed their relationship in the most intimate way possible, a couple of days previously, Gavin felt he was now committed to Grace as a lover and hopefully as a lifetime companion. Once Christmas dinner was finished, Grace spent the afternoon and evening with Gavin at the Croxton household as her parents were packing for their skiing trip on the 27th. Rich and Angela, meanwhile spent the afternoon at Rich's home, then moved on to Angela's for the evening. Both couples were still slightly hungover from the Friday night celebration and were thankful that their parents were within easy walking distance of each other, there being no public transport on that day. The main topic of conversation between both couples was the forthcoming 'old' students' dance on Tuesday 27th December.

Once Grace had arrived, Gavin lost no time carrying out introductions. Both his brothers were there together with their girlfriends, as well as his parents. When all the family were together, there was usually very little friction, so Grace was given the impression of a harmonious household.

"This is cosy." commented Grace, "All of your family and three special friends under the same roof. Does this happen often?"

"Only during the Easter and Christmas holidays." said Gavin. "In the Summer, everyone seems to go their separate ways, otherwise, you would have met Daniel and Benjamin last September."

The evening was spent playing various games including Trivial Pursuit, which team 'GavinGrace' won hands down due to Grace's comprehensive general knowledge.

Gavin escorted Grace back to her home at the end of the evening. Once they got there, David and Sonia invited them in for a late-night coffee. Naturally, since David's house was to be the venue for the group's, hopefully quiet, New Year celebrations, he wanted to have a few words with Gavin about the proposed event, and also his daughter's relationship with him.

"Grace tells me that you two are going to be in charge of the catering on New Year's Day." said David, "Have you done anything like this before?"

"We most certainly have." said Grace, "Very recently. Between us, we prepared a full English breakfast for six people at Gavin's house the morning after the Yuletide Ball."

"How did it go?" asked David.

"Very smoothly." said Grace, "Gavin here, is surprisingly competent in the kitchen. He knows how to prepare things and where to find everything."

"That's because our parents made sure we three boys would be able to look after ourselves if and when they weren't around." said Gavin.

"You're obviously well trained." said David, "I suppose I'd better get Sonia to show you where to find everything. If you're in any doubt on the day, I'm sure my Grace will be able to help you."

Sonia gave Gavin a guided tour of the kitchen and explained the controls of the cooker. She also indicated where to find everything in the freezer and the fridge, so that the pair would be able to perform on the day. Gavin reassured her that he would spend Saturday morning with Grace, buying sufficient food for the New Year's Day breakfast and lunch.

"Tell me, Gavin," said David, once Gavin was once again comfortable next to Grace on the sofa, "Has something changed in your personal circumstances? You've become a lot more, shall we say, serene since you first came here just over a year ago. Don't take me wrong. I welcome the change. You're becoming a well-balanced, sensible young man."

"I think that meeting your Grace was the most important change." said Gavin, "She seems to be able to calm me down, just by being herself. When she's around me, I just don't feel agitated anymore. It's a lovely feeling. Also, my parents seem to have settled their differences, so life at home is less fraught. I don't know if Grace will always be able to do what she does, or whether my parents will find something else to disagree about, but life feels good at the moment. I'm beginning to think my future lies with Grace."

"I might have thought that Richard Hardbeck should have come out second best," said David, "After all, you've taken his girlfriend. Normally, that would be a recipe for conflict, but he also seems happy. What happened there?"

"When we were in Morocco, I believe he realised that his relationship with Grace was beginning to come to an end," said Gavin, "Particularly when I had an intense heart-to-heart conversation with her on the flight home. While this was going on, Rich was semi-conscious in the window seat, but I believe he might have been awake enough to realise what I was discussing with Grace. Anyway, his dad whisked him off on a break in Germany and Poland the next day to learn at first-hand about some aspects of the Holocaust. The result was that I had Grace to myself for a fortnight. I must admit I made the most of that opportunity. Fortuitously, Rich met Angela De'Ath in Germany, and found her to be an even closer match with his idea of the perfect girl than Grace."

"And how are the relationships within your group of friends?" asked David, "A little strained, I would guess."

"And you'd guess wrong." said Gavin, "We're all the best of friends. In fact, Angela and Grace are now best friends. It seems almost too harmonious, but it's good being in such a close-knit group."

"Long may it last." said David, "Especially as your exams are only six months away."

"You don't have to remind me." said Gavin, "I look on this as our last proper break before them."

Once David had satisfied himself about Gavin and his group of friends, he let him enjoy the rest of his coffee in peace with Grace. Gavin returned home happy that David had accepted him as Grace's new boyfriend.

Once Christmas Day had passed, the friends were looking forward to the 'old' students' dance on the Tuesday following, and of course, New Year. As Gavin had mentioned, this Christmas was the last relaxing break before their 'A' level exams in June, so they all intended to make the most of it. Gavin, of course, while he was reasonably happy with his feelings for Grace, still felt a few fleeting insecurities about the relationship. He met her in her favourite bar, the next evening.

"Gracie, I've been thinking." said Gavin, as they settled in a pair of seats.

"That could be dangerous." said Grace, grinning.

"No, don't joke. This is quite serious." said Gavin, "I've been thinking about our relationship and where it might be going. Have we got a future? Are you always going to be able to calm me down when I'm agitated?"

"In answer to your first question," said Grace, "Yes, we have got a future. Hopefully, a very long future. It's clear from his attitude to you last night, that now you're more laid back and less irritable, my dad likes you. He seems to have accepted you as a potential son-in-law. Regarding your moods, I feel your changed family circumstances have helped you get over your frustrations. I know some of this is down to my effect on you, but I really think your feelings of discomfort and anger are now buried in the past. You'll still look upon me as a calming influence, but I won't be such a vital factor in your peace of mind. You seem to have found that yourself."

"That was a very comprehensive answer." said Gavin, "I take it from that, we're going to try to stay together as a couple, come what may."

"You've got it." said Grace, "We're now a very close couple, and I feel that it would take a lot to separate us, although I do get the impression that I'm not your first girl."

"No, you're not," said Gavin, "But I'm beginning to believe you'll be my last. Nobody I've met in the past comes anywhere near matching you. You're not only beautiful, but you're such a wonderful person. Also, I do feel a lot calmer these days. I don't think I'm going to relapse now. Since meeting you I've become more mature."

"I hope things between Rich and Angela are just as good." said Grace, "I still regard Rich as a friend. I wouldn't like to see him hurt."

In another city centre bar, Richard Hardbeck had opted to spend Boxing Day evening with his 'Angel of Death', the beautiful Angela De'Ath. This couple were also looking back over the time since the Summer holidays and reviewing their relationship.

"I know we've only been going out with each other for about three months," said Rich, "But it feels as if we're a really established couple. Does this match how you feel about our friendship?"

"It does," said Angela, "But I hope you're looking at it as more than just friendship. I am."

"I am, as well." said Rich, "Looking on it as more than friendship, that is. I just didn't want to drive you away by seeming to be too 'forward'."

"I will have to get to work on these little insecurities of yours." said Angela, "I can't think of anything you'd be likely to do or say that would drive me away. We're a couple. We've found something we need in each other, and we've found love. I hope you're thinking about a long future, because I am. As things stand at present, there's no one else I would like as a lifetime companion."

"That's reassuring." said Rich, "I know our first meeting was, to say the least, somewhat abrasive, but now I've got to know you, I realise that was a big misunderstanding."

"It was." said Angela, "I totally misjudged you. Anyway, we've put that behind us. However, before we first spoke, apart from my leather gear, was there anything else that attracted you?"

"Yes, there was." said Rich, "I'd been observing you from a distance for some time, and I could sense that there was something indefinable about you, something special, which made me think I might like to get to know you. I couldn't put my finger on it, I still can't, but it was there. For some time, I felt I was too shy to approach you."

"It sounds as if your heart was trying to tell you something." said Angela, "It must have hurt when I rejected you so brutally."

"It did, but what was so embarrassing," said Rich, "Was that Alo saw the whole encounter. Still, as you say, that's all behind us, and now I'm in love with the beautiful girl who first attracted me."

The couple stood up, replenished their drinks, returned to their seats, and spent the rest of the evening discussing various subjects including the following evening's 'old' students' Christmas dance.

Another couple looking back to their recent past was Alo mad Mini. It was clear that Alo was taking life more seriously than he had in the past. The general conclusion was that his girlfriend's pregnancy was the most important factor in this change. On Boxing Day, the couple spent most of their time at the farm. Alo's mother, Catherine felt it was time for him to think about his future.

"Alo, I think it's time you began to think about your long-term future." said Catherine, "After all, your 'A' level exams are only six months away, and you've got to think beyond them."

"I know." said Alo, "I've been talking to Mini a lot about this. She wants me to think about the future as well."

"Sounds as if that girl has talked some sense into you." said Catherine, "Have you made any decisions yet?"

"If my results are good enough," said Alo, "She thinks I should go to the agricultural college at Cirencester, to learn about farming."

"Mini's obviously got her head screwed on right." said Catherine, "Those were my thoughts exactly. The only question is: who's going to look after the baby? I guess she intends to keep it."

"Yes, she does." said Alo, firmly, "And I'm going to stand by her. I was hoping that you might find it in your heart to help Mini while I'm away at college."

"Would you, please?" cut in Mini, "It would be so lovely if you did."

"Of course we will." said Catherine, "Don't have any doubts about that. It'd be a pleasure whether it's going to be a boy or a girl. Anyway, it looks as if you intend to take farming seriously at last. What say you, Owen?"

"He's certainly thinking about things now." said Owen, "If that's what he wants, I think he should go ahead. I expect he'll want to make a few changes when he comes back from Cirencester. You never know, he might actually find a way to make this place profitable."

Now that Alo's parents were okay with his vision of his future, he was able to spend a little time alone with Mini. The couple discussed both their immediate and far distant futures.

"Fairly soon, you're going to have to take things a lot easier." said Alo, "But what are your thoughts about the rest of this year?"

"Well, there's the 'old' students dance tomorrow night." said Mini, "I want to go to that. I expect we'll go straight home afterwards. Also, I don't want to miss Gavin and Grace's New Year's Eve party, if only to find out how things develop. I so regret missing the goings-on after the Yuletide Ball."

"By that, I take it that you would be prepared to strip completely naked in front of the others if the same thing happens on Saturday night?" asked Alo.

"I would." said Mini, "As long as you are prepared to do the same. I haven't got a 'bump' yet, so my body still looks good."

"I'd have to think about that one." said Alo, "I'm not exactly a 'he-man' like Gavin. In fact I'm more than somewhat skinny."

"Don't let that hold you back." said Mini, "I think you look sweet without your clothes. You know I love exploring your gentle body with my fingertips. Your skin is so lovely, soft and smooth."

"Okay, that's agreed, then." said Alo, "We'll go."

So Alo and Mini had now decided that they would definitely go to Gavin's party on Saturday night and be ready for anything that happened.

"On another subject," said Mini, "I'm glad you've come to an understanding with your folks about your future. I'm quite looking forward to the prospect of becoming a farmer's wife."

"That almost sounded like a proposal of marriage." said Alo.

"It was meant to." said Mini.

"You obviously think we have a future together as a couple." said Alo.

"Yes, I do. We have a long one." said Mini, "On a related matter, I suppose it would be a good idea if I learnt about bookkeeping and accounting. I'll need that kind of knowledge to help you run the farm."

"Wow! You are serious." said Alo, "As a farmer's wife, you'll certainly need some accountancy knowledge. So will I, come to that."

"That kind of qualification is something I can do part-time." said Mini, "So I won't have to spend too much time away from the baby."

The conversation turned to the subject of the 'old' student's dance, the following night, and what Mini would be wearing. She decided on an extremely short blue cocktail dress with optional straps. Alo commented that a lot of Mini's legs would be on show, but that he wasn't going to complain about that.

The evening of the dance came around. As she had promised, Mini wore her pale blue cocktail dress and looked good. Angela came with Rich and wore a short sleeveless dress with big cut outs each side of her midriff, displaying her conspicuous rib cage and her bony hips.

"Wow!" said Alo, as Angela and Rich joined them, "There's a lot more of you on show than usual this evening. You look amazing."

"You lot have persuaded me that my body isn't ugly," said Angela, "So I thought I'd reveal some of it. You're not complaining, are you?"

"Far from it!" said Alo, "You're a beautiful young woman, and while you're looking that good, you might as well make the most of it. Don't you agree, Rich."

"Of course!" said Rich, whose hand was caressing one side of Angela's slender exposed waist from her hip to her rib cage.

Angela smiled, as she realised that her slim figure was appreciated by all the boys. Since the dress code for the dance was 'smart casual', Grace wore a short bright red strapless crop top and a very low slung black mini skirt, revealing her shapely hips. Rich smiled when he saw her, as he knew that Grace felt her hips were her body's best feature. Another devotee of the crop top was Franky, although hers was little more than a bikini top with only a thin string round the back. She felt that her best feature was her elegant back, so she decided to show as much of it as she could.

"Wow! Franky, you look almost ready for the beach." said Gavin, "There's so much of that pretty little body of yours on show. I'm not complaining. It's lovely."

"You all liked my back when I showed all of myself to you the other week," said Franky, "So I decided to give you another treat."

"Thank you." Said Gavin, "You're a very pretty lady."

The music for the dance was mainly from the '80s' and the 90s' as this was the most popular with the audience, as it included a lot of disco tracks. About half way through the evening, Mini returned from a toilet break with the straps of her dress tucked inside, much to Alo's delight.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance." commented Alo, as Mini sat down beside him.

"It doesn't really need the straps." said Mini, "They're just for show, and a little more security. In fact, I think it looks sexier without them, and I do know you find my shoulders exciting when they're completely uncovered."

"That's true." said Alo, caressing Mini's bare shoulders, "I feel I'm talking with the real Mini."

"You four girls are looking extra sexy this evening." said Gavin as the group were together getting some drinks, "I'm really looking forward to New Year's Eve now. It's a pity you're not coming, little Franky. You look amazing this evening."

"I know I do." said Franky, smiling, "As for Saturday night, I'm beginning to think we might come. I'd love to. I'll talk Nick into it."

"That's good." said Gavin, "We can easily accommodate eight people. That session before Christmas seems to have made all of you a lot more confident about your bodies. Also, and this is good. The whole group seems much more together."

"It does!" said Angela, "And that session did really help. Particularly in my case. Your reactions when I did eventually show my skinny body to all of you told me it was worth looking at after all."

The group of friends spent the remainder of the dance, drinking, dancing and discussing their relationships and the immediate future. The boys found the way all four girls had dressed this evening particularly stimulating. There was a lot of gentle exploration of exposed skin and a fair amount of kissing.

One of the subjects debated was the nature of the lunch they were to have on New Year's Day. After some discussion, it was decided that roast lamb was the tastiest of the four meats suggested.

Since, due to the location of the dance, there wasn't a post-dance sleepover, so the eight friends shared a couple of taxis to take them home afterwards.


	19. Chapter 19: Getting Ready

**Chapter 19:** **Getting Ready for A Fresh Start**

The next event anticipated with some enthusiasm by the eight friends was, of course, their 'quiet' celebrations of New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. The time between the dance and the end of the year was taken up with family matters, although Grace did spend a lot of time in the Croxton household as her parents had already departed on their skiing holiday. Rich and Angela were together for all the evenings, alternating between each other's families. This was reassuring for Rich, as it meant that Angela's parents were beginning to accept him as a potential son-in-law.

In preparation for their meals on January 1st, Gavin spent part of Saturday morning with Grace on a supermarket shopping trip. They were to prepare a full cooked breakfast and a Sunday roast for eight people, but didn't want to deplete David Blood's freezer too much. Grace chose the vegetables, leaving Gavin to select the meat. As the general consensus in the group was for lamb, he selected a substantial leg joint, before turning his attention to breakfast. This involved the purchase of sufficient eggs, a number of packs of back bacon, 16 pork sausages and 4 cans of baked beans. Grace decided that, rather than buy ready-made hash browns, she would parboil some potatoes in advance and sauté some of them for breakfast, the rest could be served roasted or boiled with the lamb for lunch.

"I think the group will love those." said Gavin, "For most of them, the sautéed spuds will be a new experience. What are we going to fry them in?"

"I'm not a fan of the modern trend towards vegetable oil for frying," said Grace, "Nor, surprisingly, are mum and dad, so I've kept some beef dripping back from last Saturday's roast beef. We'll shallow fry the breakfast items in that. Obviously, although we had Yorkshire puddings, there wasn't enough batter left over for sixteen pancakes, otherwise that would have been our dessert sorted: Pancakes with sugar and lemon juice."

"Is there any other reason you're still using animal fat for frying?" asked Gavin.

"I suppose we prefer the taste." said Grace, "However, there is a school of thought emerging, which seems to indicate that the fats in vegetable oil, although they're unsaturated, do more damage than the saturated fats in lamb or beef dripping, especially when heated to frying temperatures."

After purchasing the meat, bacon and sausages plus some black pudding, the couple returned to the vegetable section.

"You mentioned pancakes just now." said Gavin, "Have you thought about dessert?"

"Yes." said Grace, "We're going to be a bit American. I've already prepared some apples. All I need do is make the pastry and bake an apple pie in that big circular baking dish I've got. It can either share the oven with the roast, or we can use the other oven. One eighth of that should be a more than adequate portion. I'll make some custard to go with it."

"That's ace." said Gavin, "Do you know whether anyone really detests Brussels sprouts?"

"I don't think so." said Grace, "But I think these will go down well."

She had noticed some large leeks. They bought the leeks, some sprouts plus carrots and peas. They also obtained some mushrooms and tomatoes for the breakfast.

Before leaving the supermarket, they bought a six-pint bottle of milk, a packet of muesli, a couple of sliced loaves of white bread, a 500g pack of butter and a jar of mint sauce. Grace commented that there wasn't enough mint in the garden, otherwise she would have made the mint sauce from scratch, using sugar and malt vinegar.

"What's the bread and butter for?" asked Gavin.

"I'm sure everyone will want buttered toast with their breakfast." said Grace, "And I'm sure they'll want some bread with the soup."

On returning to the house, they lost no time before doing some advance preparation for the next day's two meals. Gavin peeled the potatoes and Grace selected the ones that would be roasted and the ones to be sautéed and parboiled them. The remainder would be served boiled, with the roast lamb for lunch.

After this advance work for the first meals of 2012, the couple returned to Gavin's home for the afternoon. Immediately after an early dinner they went to Grace's home to receive the rest of the group.

At last the final evening of 2011 arrived. The other six friends arrived at David Blood's home. They didn't have to be particularly early, as most of the celebrations would centre around midnight. However, Rich and Angela arrived well before eight o'clock. They were followed shortly afterwards by Nick and Franky. Then came Alo and Mini. Out of consideration for the carpets, they left their shoes and socks in the hall.

"Bearing in mind that we are allowed to drink," said Gavin, "What does everyone want?"

Most of the group opted for lagers, as they would be celebrating the New Year at midnight with Whisky (and Auld Lang Syne). The one exception, of course, was the newly pregnant Mini, who asked for some cola. She said she would have her one drink at midnight. Before leaving their homes, all six had watched the televised fireworks from Auckland, Sydney and Tai Pei, in anticipation of seeing a spectacular televised display in London. Being a comparatively informal evening, the three boys had dressed casually, while Angela, Franky and Grace opted for sleeveless blouses and very short skirts. As her condition was not yet obvious, Mini decided to wear an extremely short, loose fitting strapless dress. If anything, it was even shorter than the one she had worn on Wednesday night. As they selected seats on the various sofas in David Blood's lounge, Angela felt she wanted to mention something to Rich.

"When we had our rather, shall we say, 'interesting' session after the Yuletide ball," said Angela, "What do you think our mutual nudity did for our relationship?"

"That's an interesting question." said Rich, "I felt that it brought us a lot closer together, both physically and emotionally."

"You think it was worthwhile, then?" said Angela, by way of a question.

"Most certainly." said Rich, "Why? What had you in mind?"

"I'm thinking of suggesting something similar later this evening." said Angela, "You'll have to wait to find out what. I won't say anything more now, but you should expect me to say something later on."

"Would anyone like to hear some music?" asked Grace.

"What kind?" responded Nick.

"That's up to you." said Grace, "I thought it might be an idea to try out the sound system, to make sure everything works."

"Since we're going to hear a light classical concert tomorrow morning," said Nick, "something just a little heavier might be in order."

"I'm in the mood for something fairly serious, but not too heavy." said Rich, surprisingly, "Since you're demonstrating your audio system, a well-known romantic orchestral showpiece might be in order. Any other suggestions?"

There being no objections to Rich's suggestion, Grace located a DVD of Scheherazade by Rimsky-Korsakov.

"I'm using this DVD of Scheherazade because it will also make sure the link between the television and the audio is working." said Grace, "I'll play the whole thing. I think you'll enjoy this version. There are four sections to this piece. They are: 'The Sea and Sinbad's Ship', 'The Tale of the Kalandar Prince', 'The young Prince and Princess' and finally, 'The Festival in Baghdad. The last part of the fourth section is 'Sinbad's Shipwreck'."

As she spoke, she activated the various pieces of equipment necessary for the demonstration, ensuring that the digital to analogue converter was on. She muted the television set's own speakers. For the next forty-five or so minutes, the six young people sat entranced by the oriental melodies and the rich orchestration of this piece. The second movement had particular significance for Rich. Once it had got properly under way, he recognised it as the piece of music that often came into his head whenever he encountered Angela, in thought or in reality. He cuddled her and kissed her cheek. At the end of the second movement, he embraced and kissed her with some passion, allowing his hand to caress her back under her blouse. During the later stages of the music, he had also succeeded in unfastening all six buttons on the front of her blouse. He had also completely untucked it from her skirt.

"That piece seems to have put you into a passionate and romantic, not to mention, a somewhat frisky mood." said Angela, "How did that happen?"

"The second part of that piece is the one that occurs to me whenever I think about you or see you." confessed Rich.

"That is so sweet." said Angela, "I never realised I had such a deep effect on you. Also, you seem to be anticipating what I'm about to suggest."

They weren't the only ones tempted to explore each other's bodies as this rich, romantic music unfolded. Alo had been spending the time while the music was playing letting his hands rove all over Mini's upper body, both inside her dress and across her bare shoulders and her back. While doing this, he was kissing her frequently. It was obvious from her expression that she was enjoying this intimate attention. Also, Franky's blouse had somehow also become unfastened.

"It looks as though tonight isn't going to be as laid back as we thought." commented Gavin, as Grace also had to disentangle herself from his roving hands to get up to take the DVD out of the player. It was noticeable that her skirt was looking somewhat insecure.

"That was almost like film music." said Alo.

"Well," said Grace, "It was music inspired by stories, in this case, some of the Arabian Nights. A lot of Hollywood film composers, such as John Williams and Hans Zimmer, were strongly influenced by orchestral music from the nineteenth and early twentieth centuries."

The time was now approaching half past nine. 2011 had only two and a half hours left.

"What would you like to do to pass the rest of this year?" asked Gavin, as he replenished the drinks.

Following on from the earlier discussion with Rich, Angela came up with a suggestion for the rest of the evening.

"After the Yuletide ball, we had a rather, shall we say, 'revealing' session at Gavin's house." she said, "We all seem to have been inspired by this evening's music, to get quite intimate with each other. Does anyone think that it might be a good idea to do something like that again? After all, it did get us into a very friendly mood, and it certainly brought the whole group closer together, so let's make a fresh start to the New Year with no preconceptions, and no clothes. As, a naturist, I feel clothing is one of the factors that creates barriers between us."

"That's an interesting proposition." said Nick, "You really think clothes create a barrier between people?"

"Yes, I do." said Angela, "People use them to project an image of themselves. Often it's a false image. What's your take on this Alo? You weren't at the meeting a couple of weeks ago."

Alo had been looking with evident pleasure at his girlfriend Mini's completely bare shoulders and her slender exposed legs.

"Well," said Alo, "I do feel I'm a lot closer to Mini when she's dressed like she is tonight."

"You obviously like this dress because it shows a lot of me." said Mini, smiling.

"That's true." said Alo.

"How do you feel about this Franky?" asked Angela, "A couple of weeks ago, did you feel closer to Nick when both of you were naked? I certainly felt closer to Rich."

"In a word, yes." said Franky, "I was with the real, gentle, vulnerable Nick Levan, not the hard, 'tough guy' persona he tries to project. I'm loving him even more after that. It's a nice cosy feeling."

"I felt closer to you as well, my sweet little Franky." said Nick, "I guess we're about to take up Angela's suggestion."

"I get the impression that was the general idea." said Gavin, "That is if everyone wants to go ahead. Gracie?"

"Yes, I totally agree with Angela's suggestion," said Grace, "And the logic behind it. I know that all present on that evening enjoyed the feeling of nakedness, and all of us feel closer together as a result of what we did."

"What say you, Alo?" asked Angela.

"I wasn't at your midnight party then," said Alo, "But I did hear about what happened. It depends whether Mini is still up for it. Mini?"

"From what I've been told," said Mini, "it seems to have been an amazing and fun evening. As I said, I wish I'd been there." She paused before saying, "Yes, I'm up for it."

"You really meant that?" asked a slightly surprised Alo.

"Of course!" said Mini, "On reflection, my 'lady bits' are nothing to be ashamed about. They are part of me after all. I believe all our bodies will look so good without clothes."

"That's a change of tack." said Nick, "You didn't show me much of your body at all."

"I'm sorry about that." said Mini, "I had so many hang-ups back then. I wasn't at all confident about my body. I'm so much more relaxed about it now."

"I'm more than somewhat skinny," said Alo, "So I don't look much of a man."

"Don't let that worry you." said Angela, "I'm exceptionally skinny as well, not exactly your curvy female."

Mini smiled enthusiastically as she anticipated the unfamiliar feeling of Alo and herself both being completely naked in front of the assembled company. After all, she felt, she had nothing to hide, if everyone else was naked.

Grace, realising what was about to happen, turned the central heating on, and set the lounge thermostat up to 24 degrees.

"How shall we go about it this time?" asked Gavin, "Last time it turned into a bit of a 'strip show' by the ladies."

"Since both the boys and us girls have more or less the same numbers of items of clothing this time." said Angela, "The four couples should undress each other this time. As you can see from the state of my blouse, Rich has already started with me."

Since Rich had already set the ball rolling by starting to undress Angela, the friends decided that it could quite well be worthwhile to indulge in a repeat of their earlier intimate activities."

"I'll put some quiet music on while we're undressing each other." said Grace, "However, you should restrain your baser urges. We're in my home, so I don't want an orgy."

As she stood up, this time, her wrap over skirt fell away, revealing her graceful, slender legs. It was plain that Rich wasn't the only boy to succeed in already partly undressing his partner. She located a CD and put it in the player. It was a selection of gentle rock and pop numbers from the previous century.

"I think you'll like these." said Grace, as she started the CD, "They're all quite old, but there isn't a lot that appeals to me in more recent music."

It wasn't long before mini had succeeded in removing Alo's t-shirt. Her dress joined it on the sofa not long afterwards. She stood up, smiled and gave a twirl in her intimate underwear. Her shapely midriff proved that her 'bump' was not yet noticeable. She then removed Alo's trousers and underpants. He responded by removing both her bra and her panties. Despite being a bit reluctant to strip at first, they were the first couple to be completely naked. By this time, Angela was lacking both her blouse and her skirt. She had not been wearing a bra. She got up, gave a twirl for the benefit of the rest, and then, slowly - wonderfully slowly, removed her own panties, revealing the whole of her very skinny body and her smooth, hairless genital area. This produced several appreciative gasps, not least from Mini.

"Wow! Angela." gasped Alo, open mouthed, "You look amazing! You're so slender, so graceful."

"I stripped from a rather revealing cocktail dress last time." said Angela, "You missed that."

"I wish I'd been there, now." said Alo.

"You're so wonderful!" added Gavin, "You are really slender perfection!"

"You look even better without any clothes." said Grace.

"Being a naturist helps." said Angela, as she returned gracefully to her seat, "Last time we did this, I was doubtful whether my skinny body was attractive. What do you think, my dear Richard?"

"You're incredibly beautiful." said Rich, "As for not being attractive, that's nonsense. I totally love every square inch of that beautifully slender frame of yours. I think the reaction you got both times told you that all of us think your naked body is worth looking at. You do look your best when you're completely naked. There's nothing you need hide."

"Thank you." said Angela, "You don't look so bad yourself, so I'd better finish revealing your gentle body."

She finished stripping Rich by removing his underpants.

The third couple, Nick and Franky were already down to their intimate underwear when one of their favourite tracks for close dancing started playing, Bonnie Tyler's 'Total Eclipse of the Heart'. They got up and danced gently to it, barefoot. During this dance, Nick unclipped Franky's bra, removing and discarding it as the music progressed. They also removed their final items of clothing while dancing and then sat back down, both now completely naked. They embraced and kissed.

Finally, Gavin and Grace got up and finished undressing each other in front of the other six. It was obvious to all that Grace was a lot more at ease with being nude than she had been on the previous 'naked' evening. All eight were now completely bare and beginning to relish the feeling of freedom this gave.

They felt ready for their fresh start to the new year.


	20. Chapter 20: A Naked New Year

**Chapter 20: A Naked New Year's Eve**

Earlier in the evening, the group of eight friends had decided to adopt Angela's somewhat startling suggestion that they should enter 2012 naked and without preconceptions, or clothes, so the four couples had set about stripping each other.

By the time they had all undressed, there was time for an hour or so of dancing. Grace changed the CD for one containing some more lively oldies from the late twentieth century.

"I think you'll like these." said Grace, as she changed the CD and returned, elegantly, to Gavin's side.

She used the remote to start the CD. The opening track, 'Walking on Sunshine' by Katrina and the Waves brought everyone to their feet, even Mini, who was trying to take things easy. There followed a selection of dance tracks, some slow, some fast. Bearing in mind the naked state of the dancers, 'I Want to Kiss You All Over' by Exile was considered to be more than somewhat tempting.

"This feels so good." commented Mini, as she danced intimately with Alo to this track, "I now wish I had been present at the last one of these. It feels so natural, dancing and holding you like this."

When the CD finished, the drinks were once again replenished. While they enjoyed their lagers, the three couples took the opportunity to mutually explore and caress their partners' naked bodies without the Interruption of clothing. In preparation for midnight, having ascertained that Mini would be drinking whisky at the celebration, Grace located an opened bottle of Chivas Regal scotch whisky and eight glasses.

"I know we're still enjoying beer at the moment," said Grace, "But how does everyone want their whisky?"

The boys opted for 50/50 whisky with water, while all four girls requested it on ice with soda water. Four mixer bottles and a small water jug were added to the whisky and the eight glasses. Most of the last half hour of the year was used up in a debate which arose from both Alo's and Mini's absence from their post-Yuletide dance discussion a couple of weeks earlier.

"How are you two finding this?" asked Gavin.

"Oddly enough, I feel completely at home like this." said Mini, "It almost feels natural. I'm comfortable. Surprisingly, I don't feel embarrassed, probably because the rest of you are totally naked as well. Yes, I feel good. I think being nude in a social situation has brought me even closer to Alo, if that's possible."

"Alo?" prompted Gavin.

"I feel good as well." said Alo, "I was a bit hesitant about this when It was proposed, but Mini persuaded me. I thought you'd laugh at my skinny frame, but all of you seem to have accepted me as I am."

"Yes, you are quite skinny," said Grace, "But that's beautiful as well. I'll admit that your skin is pale, but it's perfect."

"I guess it's the way we've all been brought up." said Mini, "We've been persuaded that athletic types like Nick, or muscular people like Gavin, are usually considered as examples of physically desirable young men." said Mini, "But it takes all kinds. I so love Alo's skinny frame. It feels so natural being close to him."

Mini smiled and looked into Alo's eyes, kissing him and caressing his shoulders.

"Convention would suggest that you've got the perfect sexy figure for a young woman." said Nick, "I must say you do look amazing, now you've let me see all of you."

"Thank you, Nick." said Mini, "The point I was making was that really skinny people, such as Angela or Alo, look beautiful in the nude. Angela produced quite a reaction earlier this evening, when she stripped naked. As I said, I adore Alo's slender body. I love exploring and caressing it."

As if to underline this, she further explored Alo's shoulder blades and spine with her tender fingertips, while kissing his cheek.

"That's so lovely!" he gasped, with evident pleasure, "Don't stop."

Mini continued her attention to Alo's bony back, earning herself some more ecstatic sighs from him.

"I think your reaction when I revealed my naked body to you on both occasions," said Angela, "Proved to me that, although I'm very skinny, you lot think my body is beautiful."

"We do." said Nick, "You're like some heavenly, magical, desirable creature from our fertile imaginations, like an elf, or a fairy. You're absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you, Nick." said Angela, "I thank all of you so much. You've actually changed the way I feel about my body. I'll be a more enthusiastic naturist the next time my folks take me with them. Up to now I have stripped, but I was rather reluctant."

"My attitude has been changed as well." said Mini, "Until tonight, I wouldn't even show my tits to anyone, not even Nick or Alo."

"That's true!" commented Nick, bitterly.

"But now here I am." said Mini, "Totally naked and showing everything, and I'm completely comfortable with it. I even let Alo finish undressing me in company. As I've already said, I'm not even embarrassed. It's so wonderful to feel this way."

"Well," said Franky, "Your 'lady bits' are just as much part of you as your face, and if they're looked after, they can be just as beautiful as any other part of you. Look at mine, for instance."

To underline her comment, and to everyone's astonishment, Franky got up and gave a twirl, then leant back against the sideboard with her legs parted, presenting her smooth, hairless genital region with its generous pussy lips. She then sat down with her legs apart and smiled.

"Wow!" commented Alo, "I didn't expect that from you of all people! You're more than amazing."

"Well that was something to get us all going." said Nick, "Well done, little Franky. I didn't believe you could be so open about displaying yourself. You're incredible!"

"Well," said Franky, "Someone had to prove that a woman's genitalia are an integral part of her body, and I think I've just done that."

"You certainly have." said Grace, "I'm not sure whether I'd have been be quite so forward. Well done!"

After this brief discussion, the consensus was that the two naked 'bonding' sessions, although unplanned, had been beneficial in many different ways, not only for the cohesion of this group of already close friends, but for the well-being and closeness of the four separate couples.

Midnight approached. The beers had been finished some time previously. Grace cleared away the beer glasses and re-emerged from the kitchen with a crown bottle opener and a small bowl of ice cubes. The television was put back on, and the audio system readjusted. At four minutes to midnight, Grace opened the Chivas Regal bottle and, with due ceremony, poured the whiskies, opened the sodas and distributed the midnight drinks.

"Help yourselves to water." said Grace as all attention was turned to the television set.

As Big Ben struck midnight, fireworks erupted from the Westminster clock tower, before the main display started on the London Eye. The group watched enthralled, as the eleven-minute-long Olympic themed display was broadcast. After the initial sips and the singing of 'Auld Lang Syne' on the stroke of midnight, it was now time to properly toast the New Year and enjoy the whisky.

"Prosit Neujahr!" said Rich and Angela together, toasting the New Year in German, as the glasses were raised. The group sat back down to enjoy their drinks, while indulging in quite a bit more mutual stroking of each other's naked skin. Mini was able to relish her drink, as it was her first and only serious tipple of the night.

"Both Mini and myself were a bit hesitant about this at first, but this feels so nice." said Alo, "Thank you, Angela. I do feel it was so symbolic that we've all entered the new year naked."

"That was very deep, coming from you, Alo." said Rich, "I do think, however, that it's how we all feel about it."

"That was the general idea." said Angela, "I think it's worked well. We're all comfortable being naked in each other's company, and I think we all feel relaxed. The other nice thing is that we all look beautiful without our clothes, even you, Alo."

"What?!" exclaimed Alo, "But I'm so skinny."

Mini embraced Alo, kissed him and caressed his slender back.

"You are beautiful," she said, "And your skin is so smooth. I love exploring you."

Alo sighed with pleasure, as mini continued caressing his back and shoulders. His blissful expression indicated that he felt he was in seventh heaven.

One by one, the group finished their whiskies and sat back, enjoying the feel of being completely naked with their partners.

"Any suggestions about nightcaps?" said Grace, as the drinks were finished.

The whole group opted for the smooth sweetness of hot chocolate. Once the nightcaps had been brought in, there was a bit of a follow-up discussion comparing the goings on at their post Yuletide Ball with this only slightly more muted celebration.

After the nightcaps but before bed, the group enjoyed some more intimate naked dancing, during which Mini left Alo in no doubt about her love for his skinny body. While they danced, her gentle fingertips explored and caressed every contour of his back, from his buttocks to his bony shoulders. While doing this, she kissed his lips multiple times. The music was, unusually, not pop, but a Russian waltz, that from Shostakovich's second Jazz Suite. Grace said it was a slightly quirky, romantic waltz to end a slightly quirky, romantic evening. During the waltz, Rich was also enjoying Angela's back in much the same way, paying particular attention to her shoulder blades, the back of her rib cage, her spine and her neat buttocks She gave out a sigh of pleasure every time his fingers ran down her elegant back.

After this slightly bizarre interlude, the dancers returned to their seats and finished their hot chocolates.

Since all of the friends were totally nude, everyone was even more enthusiastic about once again exploring and caressing their partners' bodies. Even Mini, who had consumed the least alcohol did not hold back with her loving investigation of Alo's skinny body, producing many more contented sighs from him.

Another couple who were not holding back from physical investigation of each other was Angela and Rich. He was caressing the whole of Angela's elegant back from her buttocks to her shoulder blades with one hand, while exploring her bony chest with the other, frequently stroking her almost non-existent breasts. He kissed her several times. She sighed with evident pleasure while he was doing this.

"It seems you more than like my body." sighed Angela, as Rich ran his fingertips down the front of her body from her neck almost to her pussy, "That felt so nice!"

"I love every little bit of that skinny frame of yours." said Rich, "Your back is marvellous. I could explore it all night."

"You'll no doubt have the opportunity," said Angela, "But I think we had better continue this in bed. You seem to be getting rather more than enthusiastic."

"I'm looking forward to that." said Rich, "Be prepared. I don't think I'll be able to hold back my urges tonight."

"You may be surprised to know," said Angela, smiling sweetly, "That I don't think I'm going to be able to restrain myself either. I'm ready to let go of all my inhibitions."

It was obviously time for the four couples to find beds. Gavin took charge and allocated the bedrooms. David Blood had allowed Gavin and Grace to use the master bedroom, which meant that Rich and Angela could use Grace's room. Both of these had en suite showers. The remaining two bedrooms were used by the other two couples.

Having been allocated their bedrooms, the four couples got up, embraced and kissed passionately before three of them collected their discarded clothes and made their way to the bedrooms. Exceptions were Gavin and Grace, who made sure everything was ready for the next morning's breakfast before they retired for the night.

She cut the rinds off the bacon and prepared them to be fried separately, then selected and cut up the parboiled potatoes which were to be sautéed the next morning. Gavin took the lamb joint out of its plastic wrapping, weighed it and selected a suitable size roasting tray to accommodate both the joint and the rest of the parboiled potatoes. While Grace was finishing her advance preparation for breakfast, he covered the tray and placed it on an empty shelf in the large larder fridge together with the bowl of beef dripping, telling Grace where he had put it as she would need about half of it for the breakfast.

"I think we're going to make a good couple" said Gavin, as they went upstairs to bed. When Gavin and Grace reached the master bedroom, they embraced and kissed passionately, before taking to their bed. They did not indulge in too much pre-sleep intimacy, as they were conscious that they had to be up in less than seven hours to prepare a full cooked breakfast for eight people

Rich had already gone up the stairs with his free arm round Angela's slender waist, his fingertips making the most of the beautifully smooth texture of her exquisite skin and the movements of her body as she climbed the stairs.

"I think you enjoyed that." said Angela.

"I did," said Rich, "I could feel the way your body was moving. It was really exciting holding something so gentle, so beautiful, and so alive."

"You still think I'm beautiful at one o'clock in the morning?" said Angela.

"Of course," said Rich, "You're always beautiful, and I love exploring that beauty."

With this, Rich embraced Angela's skinny body, once again kissing her ardently. His hands did not hold back from stroking her back from her shoulders right down to her thighs. She sighed with pleasure and anticipation.

"I think you liked that." said Rich.

"I so did!" said Angela, "I might not be much to look at, but you must love the feel of my skin under your gentle hands."

"Don't start putting yourself down again." said Rich, "You're absolutely beautiful. We've all seen that you're beautiful. I think the reactions, both times when you fully revealed that incredible body should have told you that. Look at yourself in that full-length mirror over there."

Rich turned Angela round so she faced the mirror. He then explained to her why he felt she was beautiful, starting with her bony shoulders and working his way down to her dainty feet. He gave special mention to her gloriously bony hips and her beautifully smooth genital area. He gently caressed it, producing a shiver of pleasure from Angela. He then kissed her back between her shoulder blades. She gave another little shiver of pleasure.

"I think you've convinced me." said Angela, "I suddenly had some doubts about my appearance. What I'll have to do each morning is to look at myself in the mirror and tell myself I'm beautiful."

"You do that," said Rich, "And after a few mornings, you'll believe it. Yours is the most beautiful and graceful body I've ever seen. As Nick said, you're like a particularly lovely elf. It's exciting me more than I think I can stand without losing control. I'd better take some precautions."

Rich located his jeans and found a couple of condoms, which he put on the bedside table.

"Let's get in to the bed and really find each other." said Rich, as he applied one of the condoms to his erection.

"I do know you meant that." said Angela, "As you said, let's find the bed and each other."

With this, Rich followed Angela into bed and embraced her, kissing her passionately. Then he started exploring the whole of her skinny body. As they were now alone, he did not hold back from exciting her nipples, stroking them, kissing them and running his fingers round each one in turn. Angela's reaction was to emit some deep sighs, expressing her pleasure.

"I so love what you're doing." gasped Angela, "Do it some more."

Rich obliged, kissing each nipple in turn, once again making them stand up. While he was doing this, his roving hand had found her pubic mound and a finger was investigating the slit. Probing slightly more, he found something really sensitive. Angela shuddered. He withdrew his hand.

"Don't stop!" said Angela, "I was just beginning to enjoy that. My clit is very special, so be gentle."

Rich resumed his tender, intimate investigation of Angela's fanny, eventually locating her opening and finding another place that excited her when he touched it. He made the most of her reactions as he caressed and explored this sensitive region at some length. She was getting breathless with an oncoming orgasm and pleaded for Rich to penetrate her.

"Oh! Wow! Rich!" panted Angela, "Do what you want to do! Now!"

Rich obliged, as he was perilously close to letting go himself. Once he had entered her, he started by thrusting gently, but Angela was so close to orgasm that her actions settled the issue. Her climax caused her to thrust vigorously into him, causing him to release his load.

"Oh! Wow! Rich!" panted a breathless Angela, "I - I didn't realise I could feel like that. That was awesome!"

"Now I know you in almost every way." said Rich, "That was a wonderful experience, for both of us. I think we've crossed a line. We're now fully committed to each other."

"Yes, we are." gasped a still somewhat overwhelmed Angela, "Totally in love and totally committed to each other. I don't want it to end. Each time we get closer to each other, I seem to find another facet to you. This evening was the best. Happy new year, my sweet Richard, and let's hope that 2012 is our year."

"Happy new year to you as well, my sweet angel." said Rich, "I'm looking forward to breakfast, so let's get some relaxing sleep. It's lovely and warm in your gentle arms."

With this comment, Angela nestled her back against Rich's chest, made sure the duvet covered them and closed her eyes. Rich kissed her shoulder, then gently caressed her breasts, stomach and rib cage until he sensed that she was asleep. The pair slept peacefully until dawn.


	21. Chapter 21: A New Year - A Fresh Start

**Chapter 21: A New Year - A Fresh Start**

At dawn on New Year's Day, the eight friends gradually stirred into wakefulness. Since they were in charge of the catering, Gavin and Grace were the first to rise. They shared the en suite shower attached to the master bedroom, dressed and went very quietly down to the kitchen. When she got there, Grace returned the central heating to its normal winter settings and restored the thermostat to 21 degrees.

In what was normally Grace's bedroom, Rich and Angela were also beginning to stir into consciousness after a memorable night.

"Is it morning yet?" asked a still sleepy Angela.

"'Fraid so." said Rich, who still had Angela's slender body enfolded in his arms, "I suppose we'd better be stirring if we're going to enjoy that breakfast Gavin's promised us."

After a few more minutes of gentle mutual caressing, they summoned up the energy to get themselves out of bed. As they had agreed, the previous evening, they also shared the shower, thus enjoying some more naked time together before they got dressed. Drying each other's bodies proved particularly pleasant, especially when Rich showered Angela's dainty feet with kisses.

"I really believe that we're now truly a couple." said Angela, as she was dressing, "I think that what we did last night committed us to each other. Do you feel the same?"

"I do." said Rich, "I really do. I can also say with some certainty that we're now part of each other."

Already up and about were Gavin and Grace. They were organising sufficient frying pans and plates for the breakfast. Grace also located the large circular baking tray she intended to use for the Apple pie.

"I'll get the potatoes, sausages, the bacon rinds and the bacon itself under way." said Gavin, "You can deal with the eggs, black pudding and mushrooms. We can microwave the beans in batches."

"How shall we alert the others when all this is ready?" asked Grace.

"We'll go up and knock on bedroom doors if the smell of frying bacon hasn't stirred them." said Gavin.

For the next few minutes, the kitchen was a hive of activity as Gavin and Grace prepared the breakfast. When she wasn't actually doing anything active, Grace selected eight of each, large plates, small plates and cereal bowls. She also organised the cutlery and set the dining table. She put a portion of muesli in each bowl, put a large milk jug on the table and followed it with the butter dish, a jar of marmalade and two full toast racks. Two large teapots were also charged and added to the table.

How shall we get all this to the table?" asked Gavin.

"We'll use that trolley over there." said Grace, "It's big enough to take all eight breakfast plates. It'll come in useful at lunchtime as well."

As the two were finishing their breakfast preparations, footsteps could be heard on the stairs. All three other couples had woken up and, as Gavin had anticipated, were led downstairs by the appetising aromas drifting up from the kitchen. They took their places at the table, and started on the muesli.

"Help yourselves to toast, butter and marmalade. There's more toast coming." said Grace.

By the time all eight meals had been plated, the three couples had just about finished their cereals. Grace cleared the bowls away as Gavin entered with the trolley and served the main fried breakfast.

"Well!" said Nick, "This is certainly a feast. I'm wondering what's for lunch."

"Think about eating what's in front of you." said Franky, grinning, "We needn't worry about lunch till after we've watched the concert. Let Gavin and grace organise that. I'm sure it'll be worth waiting for on this showing."

For Mini, this was a reasonably novel experience. She did enjoy full English breakfasts when she had spent the night at Alo's farm. The main difference there being that the eggs were only hours old, having been collected from the chickens that same morning. To Rich's surprise, Angela cleared her plate. She particularly loved the crispy bacon rinds.

"Wow! Angela," said Rich, "You certainly can eat. How do you stay so gloriously skinny."

"I must be one of those lucky people who can eat like a horse and not put on weight." said Angela, "Anyway this is what I really call a full English. Thank you, Gavin, and thank you Grace. I guess you two cooked this. It's so tasty. I loved the crispy bacon rinds. How did you do the potatoes? They're not hash browns, but they're a perfect match with the rest of the meal."

"We parboiled some yesterday morning, then fried some of the parboiled ones this morning." said Grace, "You'll have the rest for lunch as roast potatoes."

"I'll look forward to that." said Angela, "What is for lunch?"

"Since most people will have had beef, chicken or turkey in the last week or so," said Grace, "We're having roast lamb and mint sauce. I believe we decided on that last Wednesday."

The breakfast was enjoyed and appreciated by all present. Everyone commented about the bacon rinds. They all agreed that frying them until they were crunchy was a stroke of genius on Gavin's part. He said they were the breakfast equivalent of pork crackling.

Once breakfast was finished, it was nearly time for the radio broadcast of the first part of the New Year concert from Vienna. Mariss Jansons was to be the conductor this year. While six of the group were making themselves comfortable, Gavin and Grace set about clearing the bowls, plates and cutlery and loading the dishwasher. They also prepared the lamb joint, so all that would have to be done was to put it in the oven at the appropriate time. Preparation of the vegetables could wait until after the concert.

By the time Gavin and Grace emerged, it was about ten past ten. Gavin sat down, while Grace set the audio system up and switched on the tuner. At a quarter past ten, the concert began with something which sounded, at least for the first few seconds like the last item in the concert. The second item, the Rathaus-Bal-Tanze waltz, also quoted from other pieces including the Blue Danube. For the first half-hour or so, the group listened to the first part of this concert of waltzes, polkas and marches, mainly by the Strauss family. The effect this mainly cheerful and undemanding music had on several of the group was anything but neutral. By the second item, Rich's arm was across Angela's shoulders and the couple were smiling frequently, looking into each other's eyes and exchanging the occasional kiss. It was also evident that Nick and Franky, despite saying that this music wasn't really to their taste, were totally into enjoying it. Few people could ever recollect Franky smiling so brightly. She, unexpectedly, found this light-hearted music totally to her liking.

"You two weren't expecting to enjoy this." commented Gavin, as the first part of the concert ended, "How are you liking it now?"

"We're loving it," said Nick, "And it's certainly brought Franky to life. I've never seen her smile so much."

"It makes me feel so happy." said a brightly smiling Franky, "It really gets me down here."

She put her hand over her heart.

In the interval, Grace served coffee and biscuits and started the television, so the group could see the second part of the concert as well as hearing it.

The second part of the concert began with a piece not by the Strauss family, Hellmesberger's 'Danse Diabolique'. This was received with utter delight by all eight. It prompted a comment from Rich that 'the Devil does always get the best tunes'. Also loved by all was the Carmen Quadrille, based on tunes from Bizet's opera. This was preceded by the Feuerfest polka, in which the conductor used two hammers and anvils to direct the orchestra. After these two items, Grace went out to the kitchen to put the meat, then the potatoes in the oven. Once they were under way, she went out from time to time to check on them, and baste the lamb, since the joint was too large for the covered roasting tin.

One item in the concert had a profound effect on Grace. When the orchestra started playing the 'Panorama' from Tschaikovsky's 'Sleeping Beauty', she adopted a wonderful beatifically serene facial expression. Well, why not? She was enfolded in her boyfriend's loving arms. She was among her closest friends, whom she trusted, and she was listening to music she loved. In short, she felt she had found her own little corner of heaven. As the waltz from the same ballet followed, she broke into one of her most radiant smiles.

As was traditional, the concert ended with the Blue Danube waltz and the Radetzky March, both of which had been quoted in the first two items. The eight friends clapped along with the Viennese audience to the march.

Grace's blissful expressions during the concert, particularly during the Tschaikovsky pieces, were not lost on the others.

"You were really lost in some of that music." commented Rich, "You looked as if you were in total ecstasy."

"Well," said Grace, "It was so romantic, and that bit of 'Sleeping Beauty' is one of my all time favourites."

"You seemed to relax completely in my arms when it was playing." said Gavin, "You must have felt so safe and secure."

"I did!" said Grace, "I was thinking what a wonderful morning I was having. Last night was amazing, with all of you, even Mini and Alo joining in. This morning I almost feel I'm in paradise. I've got Gavin enfolding and protecting me and I'm surrounded by my closest friends, listening to the sweetest music ever written. It's so perfect."

"I think we all feel the same way." said Mini "I loved the freedom we felt last night, and now we've just spent a couple of blissful hours listening to music which fits our mood perfectly."

"I think we all had goosebumps when that Tschaikovsky came on." said Rich, "It was so ethereal."

"I can only add that I hope this is really a new beginning for all of us." said Angela, "What about you, Franky, did you enjoy it. You were almost dancing in your seat during some of the waltzes."

"Yes, I did." said Franky, "I haven't heard one of these before, but I might try to pick up on next year's. I really loved 'Feuerfest'. I've never seen a conductor use hammers and anvils to direct an orchestra."

During the latter part of this discussion, Gavin went to the sideboard and produced a bottle of medium dry sherry and eight glasses. He put them on the coffee table in the middle of the lounge.

"Aperitif time for you six?" said Gavin.

"Of course, but aren't you drinking?" asked Alo.

"If you want lunch," said Grace, "We've got to cook the vegetables and make sure the roast is okay."

Gavin filled the eight sherry glasses and distributed six of them among the three couples, then disappeared into the kitchen with Grace and the other two glasses of sherry. In the lounge, the Viennese mood was continued when Rich found a DVD of the 2010 concert, originally recorded from the BBC4 highlights programme in the evening. He put it on with the comment that "This begins with something a bit 'batty'." The three couples continued their warm affectionate attention to each other while enjoying the sherry and the extra Viennese music.

"Do you think they'll need any help dishing up?" asked Angela, after a while, "The two of them did look a bit frantic when they were serving breakfast this morning."

At this point, Grace appeared with a question.

"Is there anyone who doesn't want soup?" she asked.

"What is it?" asked Nick.

"Cream of mushroom." answered Grace.

There being no voices of dissent, she went back to the kitchen to prepare the soup. Rich and Angela followed, so they could offer their assistance, as it appeared that the lunch was nearly ready.

"This smells appetising." said Angela, as she entered the kitchen.

"Can we help?" said Rich.

"Yes." said Grace, "You know the layout of this kitchen, could you organise the crockery and eating irons please."

Rich sorted out eight of each, soup bowls, dinner plates, side plates, dessert plates and wine glasses. He located the soup tureen and a ladle as well as divided dishes for the vegetables. Then Angela took the soup bowls and side plates to the dining room. Rich sorted out sufficient cutlery for the forthcoming feast and set the table. Grace prepared the soup for the first course, filled the tureen, and toasted eight slices of bread. She took the full tureen, with its ladle, and the toast into the dining room. Then she alerted the other four that lunch as nearly ready. Alo, Mini, Nick and Franky took their seats.

"Don't wait for us." said Grace, "Help yourselves to soup and toast. Butter, salt and pepper are on the table. We'll be out shortly."

After preheating them, Rich placed the eight hot dinner plates on one end of the island worktop and moved the trolley alongside. All was nearly ready for serving. Grace was already busying herself making the gravy for the roast and the custard for the dessert, while Gavin carved the joint and placed a portion on each dinner plate. Rich and Angela took the vegetables and the large gravy boat out to the dining room and took up their seats.

Just as the six original diners were finishing their soup, Gavin entered with the trolley carrying the eight plates of roast lamb. These were distributed, and everyone helped themselves to vegetables, potatoes, gravy and mint sauce. While they were doing this, Gavin opened the sideboard and took out a bottle of claret which, once uncorked, was poured into the wine glasses.

"Has your dad allowed you to drink this wine?" asked Rich.

"Of course." said Gavin, "He told us which bottles we could use, and this is one of them."

"This is tasty," said Mini, "And the meat is so tender, and the roast potatoes are almost ambrosial. I'd eat spuds more often if they were always this good. My complements to the chef. I guess that was you, Grace."

"And you'd guess wrong." said Grace, "All the meat preparation from purchase to serving was Gavin's doing. All I did was keep an eye on it and baste when necessary. He also played a major part in preparing the potatoes, for both breakfast and lunch. I will admit to the actual cooking of the vegetables."

"Could you do as well, Alo?" asked Mini.

"I could do it for two or three people." said Alo, "I often do, when my folks are tied up with farm work. I'm not sure I'd be organised enough to cater for eight though. My mum has shown me what to do, and how to select the best buys at the supermarket."

"You might have to stretch that to five people when my little one starts eating normal food." said Mini.

To the satisfaction of both Gavin and Grace, everyone cleared their plates. Nick even managed some extra meat. At the end of this course, all that was left was a couple of boiled potatoes and some cabbage. These would not go to waste as Gavin and Grace would enjoy an early evening meal of cold lamb plus 'bubble and squeak' on Tuesday, before their meeting with the rest of the 'gang' later that same evening. This was to discuss the case of Matty, who was still missing after the car crash in Morocco. Liv was going to be there as she would have returned from her family Christmas holiday away with Maud.

As Gavin cleared away the dinner plates, Grace entered with the dessert plates and the big circular baking tray containing the apple pie.

"Made by my own fair hand from the finest Bramley apples." said Grace, as she neatly cut the pie into eight equal segments, and served one to each diner. Everyone helped themselves to custard from the large jug she had brought in.

Mini was the first to try the dessert.

"This is delicious beyond words." she said, as she tasted the first spoonful, "Thank you, Grace. You're a wonderful cook. You both are. We'll have to return the compliment some time."

Everyone else agreed that the apple pie, although a simple dish was the crowning glory of the meal and was worth waiting for. Once the dessert was finished and the plated cleared, the group returned to the lounge for coffee and brandy.

Once these had been drunk, it was time for the visitors to go home. Gavin and Grace stayed behind to load and start the dishwasher. All eight friends now felt that they had indeed made a fresh start to their lives and that nothing would be the same again.

Mini, despite her condition, and its cause, felt relaxed about her future. She had realised that the young man she has dismissed as an unsophisticated 'farm boy' was in reality a gentle, compassionate and thoughtful person who, she realised, loved her and everything about her really deeply. Alo, for his part, would stand by her whatever happened. They had agreed between them that she would keep the baby and would bring it up on the farm. Alo's parents, surprisingly, approved of this plan and said they would do everything they could to support their son and probable future daughter-in-law. She had also accepted that her love for Alo meant that her future now lay as a farmer's wife.

As for relationships generally within the group, the result of the adoption of Angela's somewhat off-the-wall suggestions after the yuletide dance and on New Year's Eve was that everybody felt closer together. It was plain that this group would remain as close friends for life. Despite Gavin effectively taking Grace away from Rich there was no animosity between them. This was mainly due to the arrival of Angela in Rich's life when he was in Germany after the Morocco holiday. In fact, once they got to know each other, the two girls became inseparable friends.

Another positive result of these two bizarre evenings was that little Franky accepted that she was bisexual but had accepted that her very close loving relationship with Nick Levan was the 'real thing'. This was so strong that the reappearance of Matty Levan didn't even disturb it. Matty, once he had sorted matters out with the police, reacquainted himself with Liv, who until Matty's return, had felt somewhat left out. Now that all the relationships within the group were stable, there was no longer any conflict between Matty and Nick.


End file.
